Ayuda desde el futuro
by Le Cuack
Summary: ¡Capítulo 10 arriba! Shinji y su padre al fin se encuentran cara a cara, ¿como reaccionarán? acción, tortura y mucho más en este cap que para mi es mi preferido.
1. El viaje

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax. Este fanfic lo hice porque…mmmmm…eh…bueno, en realidad no se porque lo hice… xD, ¡pero sin fines de lucro!

**Episodio 1: El viaje**

Una atmósfera tensa había en la secreta sala de mando de la destruida ciudad de Tokio-3. Todos se hallaban en silencio, a excepción de una joven mujer que susurraba algo al teléfono y que tenía a todos en el centro de control expectantes, especialmente a un hombre de unos treinta años de edad que miraba a la chica dentro de un cuarto con las palabras DANGER escrita en sus cuatro costados

-¡Occidente ha enviado los datos, Señor! -Dijo la muchacha.

-El consejo dio la aprobación necesaria, Señor.-Añadió un hombre

-Bien muchachos, llegó el momento que hemos estado esperando hace quince años, no deben cometerse errores, todo tiene que salir como lo planeamos.-Dijo un hombre viejo con el rango de comandante.- Este será el salto más importante para lo que queda de la raza humana. Si esto resulta, regresaremos a ser los seres dominantes en este planeta y no las ratas y cucarachas. ¡Hikaru como va el análisis!

-Magi está analizando los datos enviados por América, comprobando fases del 0 al 8.415 sin errores hasta el momento.

-Estabilizando energía del motor S2, estableciendo coordenadas Tiempo-Espacio, completado al 64. Riesgo de desmaterialización alrededor del 0,5.

-Concentración de energía requerida al cien por ciento!

-¡Coordenadas listas! fijadas a las afueras de Tokio-3. Día 18 de septiembre de 2015.

-Fases comprobadas, cuenta regresiva en 10, 9, 8…

El hombre que aguardaba en el cuarto sabría su destino en unos cuantos segundos. Si todo salía bien podría salvar a todos aquellos que vio morir hace ya más de 15 años atrás y de paso rescatar a la humanidad que una vez detestó, pero que ahora solo quería ver otra vez.

-3, 2, 1, ignición!

En ese instante todo se borró. Una luz cegadora inundó las instalaciones de la enorme base subterránea, mientras que la forma del hombre aprisionado en el cuarto metálico se desvanecía poco a poco. El silencio fue interrumpido por un hombre de cabello cano, que se dio un tiempo para olvidar que tenía que guardar la compostura como comandante, para decirle una palabras al viajero, que solo hace unos minutos, era su mejor amigo y colaborador.

-Por el bien de todos espero que cumplas tu misión…Ikari.

Ya era de noche para unos niños que habían ido de excursión a un pequeño cerro a las afueras de Tokio-3, así que estaban regresando a su campamento cuando oyeron un fuerte trueno, seguido de una ráfaga de luz a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Después de tensos minutos en que el grupo de exaltados scouts no sabía que hacer, el guía del grupo (un adulto responsable claro está) dejó por un momento a los niños al cuidado de uno de sus camaradas para así dirigirse al lugar donde él suponía, había caído un rayo, ya que el clima había hecho que se obscureciera mas temprano y amenazara con una fuerte lluvia. Caminó por unos minutos casi a ciegas, hasta encontrarse con un enorme circulo en el suelo, donde yacía la hierba aplastada. Encendió su linterna y vio a su alrededor.

-¿Que rayos? El suelo no está quemado y tampoco hay un cráter como yo suponía. Tal vez hay graciosos que están lanzando de bombas de luz por aquí cerca…

Ya satisfecha su curiosidad, el hombre comenzaba a retirarse del lugar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente al instante. Solo se reincorporó unos cuantos minutos después, cuando sus compañeros regresaron por él ya que se estaba demorando mucho. Lo que no previó y que lo dejó totalmente rojo como un tomate fue que le habían robado su ropa dejándolo solo con ropa interior, lo que provocó la burla de todos los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado.

Lejos de ahí, debajo de Tokio-3 yacía una cansada Misato con una tonelada de papeles en frente de ella, con la cabeza baja y con sus ojos casi cerrándose.

-Por Dios hasta cuando me dejaran aquí, ya me quiero ir a casa a tomarme una cerveza e irme a la cama…ojala Shinji tenga lista la cena…AAAHHH!! ¡¡Que rayos!!

La directora de operaciones fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las sirenas que comenzaban a sonar ruidosamente por todo el cuartel. Rápdamente se dirigió al centro de control para ver lo que mostraba la pantalla.

-¡Ritsuko que pasa! ¿Es otro ángel?

-No lo se. Las magi, detectaron una gran cantidad de energía concentrada parecida a la de un ángel muy cerca de Tokio-3, pero no se ha detectado patrón alguno. No podemos identificar que es lo que apareció allí, pero lo que sabemos es que sea lo que sea esa cosa, no estaba ahí hace unos minutos. Apareció de la nada.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ¡que un escuadrón salga de inmediato hacia allá!

-Entendido Mayor.

Treinta minutos después, dos agentes de Nerv se aparecieron en la oficina de la doctora Ritsuko, la cual estaba acompañada de una muy impaciente Misato, que solo quería ver que habían arrojado los malditos rastreos al lugar y así finalmente poder irse a su departamento a dormir.

-Bien caballeros digan lo que tenga que decir, no contamos con mucho tiempo, esto es de vital importancia.-dijo Ritsuko con voz intimidante.

-Según lo que recopilamos en el sector comprometido,-comenzó uno de los sujetos- la forma en que se presento esta gran cantidad de energía fue en una extraña forma de partículas y de ondas concentradas en un alto grado. Un fenómeno similar a la de la luz solidificada.

-Como la composición de los Ángeles, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Misato

-Exacto. Pero no encontramos nada que indicase la presencia de un ángel o cualquier vestigio de forma molecular. Solo fue una explosión de energía concentrada sin motivo aparente. Como un big bang pero mucho más pequeño.

-Esto es extraño, tendré que revisar otra vez los papeles y hacer un sondeo más detallado del lugar. Creo que será una noche larga para mí y las magi.

-A mí en realidad no me importa como sea tu noche Ritsuko, pero para mi esto se acabó. Si no hay ángel no hay de que preocuparse.- dijo una sonriente Misato- Ahora si me disculpan hay una cerveza muy fría que me esta esperando, así que dejo esta frívola conversación acerca del origen del universo y me voy a mi casa.

-Bien Misato puedes irte. Además de nada sirves aquí acompañándome con esa cara de boba que tienes.-La doctora Ritsuko también podía ser graciosa de vez en cuando.

La mujer de cabello púrpura solo le respondió sacándole la lengua, ya que si le respondía algo, Ritsuko le diría alguna frase filosófica que ella no podría entender, y ella se iría derrotada y furiosa a su casa. Y no quería que pasara eso.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que había llegado a un sitio relativamente conocido para él, ya que estuvo meses practicando en el lugar que supuestamente iba a aparecer cuando al fin tuviera que partir. Aun así se veía extraño, y como no, había árboles gigantes enfrente de él y pequeños arbustos por todos lados. La tierra era blanda y fértil, totalmente distinta a la que había visto él en su época. Sabía que ya no estaba en las instalaciones subterráneas de Nerv, y menos en el cuarto en que lo había encerrado antes de su viaje. Era lógico pensar que tampoco se encontraba en el 2031, pero aun así tenía que asegurarse que había llegado a la fecha y año correctos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su aparición allí había sido más escandalosa de lo que creyó ya que apareció ante él un excursionista, o eso pensó ya que llevaba una pesada mochila con un sinfín de artículos de caza y pesca. Parecía una buena oportunidad para cubrir su cuerpo con algo de ropa, ya que no podía llevar ningún objeto con él, ni siquiera prendas de vestir. Después de golpear al tipo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente le arrebató las ropas y se fue de ahí, ya que sabía que su aparición también sería detectada por las supercomputadoras de Nerv.

Después de un rato de vagar por las calles de la ciudad fortaleza, se dio cuenta que no sabía donde partir. Su misión era evitar el tercer impacto, por lo que no podía ir a Nerv y arruinarle los planes al maldito de su padre como si nada, todavía no era el momento. Entonces llegó a una colina lo suficientemente alta para ver el centro de la ciudad y sus edificios en todo su esplendor. Empezó a recordar su vida antes del tercer impacto, como odiaba subir a su Eva y como su tutora lo apoyaba siempre que él salía llorando después de una misión.

-_Tutora… ¿Tutora?... ¡MISATO!_

En ese momento recordo a su compañera de apartamento, a su amiga y consejera…a la persona que fue una madre para él…

-_Si hay una persona que puede ayudarme…esa eres tú Misato_.

--

-Al fin llegué.- suspiró una cansada Misato.-mejor me voy despacio a mi cuarto para no despertar a los chicos…

-¿Misato-san, eres tu?- La voz de shinji la sorprendió, ya que creia que los chicos deberían estar durmiendo.

-¡¿Shinji que haces aquí en el sofá con todas las luces apagadas?! Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Lo siento Misato, pero no podía dormir. Nos llamaron de Nerv para que estuviéramos listos para ir al geofrente porque al parecer habían encontrado un nuevo ángel…y como tú no llegabas, creí que había ocurrido algo malo…a-así que te estaba esperando para…

En ese momento Misato se dirigió a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del chico, y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que se lograron escuchar algunos huesos tronando.

-Shinji ,¿sabes lo lindo que eres?. Que hubiera sido de mí si no hubieras llegado a este departamento. Dijo la mujer estrechando un poco más el abrazo.

-M-Mistato-san solo estaba preocupado un poquito, no es para que me quiebres los huesos.

-Ups, lo siento. Y dime Shinji, ¿Asuka esta igual de preocupada por mí que se desveló esperando a que yo llegara?

--

--

-En realidad Asuka se quedó dormida justo después de cenar. Dijo que si pasaba algo, siempre podían contar con el invencible Hentai-sama…

-Esa Asuka nunca cambiará, A propósito Shinji quedó algo de la cena, me muero de hambre.

Si, voy a calentarla y te sirvo un poc…

Shinji fue acallado por el ruido del teléfono. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos con esto, ya que ¿Quién podría llamar a las tres de la madrugada?

Por unos momentos la pareja se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer exactamente. Pero después de unos segundos fue el joven piloto Eva el que se animó a contestar el teléfono, pero con un extraño presentimiento en su interior. Tímidamente alzó el auricular del aparato y habló.

-D-Diga…-titubeó el joven- ¿Quién habla?

--

--

-¿H-Hay alguien?

-Silencio…

Shinji podía sentir la respiración de la persona en el otro lado de la línea, lo que lo ponía aun más nervioso. Era una respiración agitada y cansada, como si el sujeto hubiese estado corriendo o algo por el estilo. Pasó un rato hasta que el hombre encontró las palabras adecuadas para decir…al parecer estaba igual o más nervioso que Shinji.

-_N-Necesito hablar con la señorita Katsuragi por favor_.

-Es para ti Misato-san.- Se dirigió el joven a la mujer.

Misato, que había visto como la persona que llamaba hizo esperar a shinji, se dirigió con pasó firme al teléfono y contestó con voz notoriamente molesta.

-Supongo que tiene una buena razón para llamar a estas horas de la madrugada..- Contesto rudamente.-Diga rápido qué es lo que quiere.

-_Debo decirle algo muy importante señorita katsuragi, pero no lo puedo hacer por teléfono. Debo hacerlo en un lugar privado, sin vigilancia de Nerv._

-¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto? ¿Quién es usted?

-_Sé mejor que nadie que todo este tiempo ha estado llena de interrogantes acerca de Nerv y de los Evas, y yo tengo todas las respuestas que necesita. Solo quiero a cambio algunos favores que necesito con urgencia. La veré en el centro comercial que esta en el centro de Tokio-3…sola. En cuanto a mi identidad, la sabrá cuando me vea allí._

El hombre cortó la comunicación dejando a un preocupado Shinji, que observaba la cara de evidente consternación de Misato.

-¿Quién era Misato-san? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ninguno Shinji, no te preocupes, ¡oh pero mira que hora es! Será mejor que te vayas a la cama jovencito, que mañana tienes que ir a la colegio.

-Pero Misato-san, tu cena…

-No te preocupes Shinji, se me quitó el apetito.- Dijo Misato con una sonrisa, aunque muy asustada por dentro. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y como sabía lo de Nerv? Y lo peor de todo es que su voz… era muy familiar.

_**Continuará**_

Hola a todos, soy nuevo en el mundo de los fanfics, así que no sean muy rudos conmigo xD.

Bueno aquí tienen mi primer fic acerca de mi serie favorita Neon Genesis Evangelion, ojala les guste.

Espero sus comentarios…Ah! y si creen que redacte algo mal o hay algún error háganmelo saber por favor, para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir. Es que en mi vida me había interesado escribir (hasta que descubrí el mundo de los fanfics claro está)


	2. Reencuentro

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax. Este fanfic lo hice para que a los que les gustó la primera parte no me maten por no continuarlo jeje, ¡ah! Y no lo hice con fines lucrativos así que no me demanden…

**Episodio 2: El reencuentro**

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, además…¡que diría!, era algo que le estaba tomando mas coraje de lo que supuso. No sabía por donde empezar, simplemente no sabía hacer.

–_¿Le digo quién soy? ¿Como reaccionará? No, no puedo. Ah!, esto es estúpido, esta situación es tan irreal. Una parte de mi quiere huir de aquí, pero otra me dice que h__able con ella, ¡por dios hace más de quince años que no la veo! _

No supo como ni cuando, pero mientras pensaba en que decirle a la mujer, ya había deslizado una moneda en el teléfono público y empezaba a marcar el numero de su antigua tutora. Ahora escuchaba como el tono del aparato le indicaba que pronto debería enfrentarla, lo que lo ponía aun más nervioso.

_-Bien, no viajé por el tiempo solo p__ara quedarme parado como un idiota. Vine ha cumplir una misión, no fallaré._

El hombre trató de calmarse y relajar su respiración, por un momento logró hacerlo, pero no duró mucho. Una voz lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, y es que estaba preparado para hablar con Misato, pero no lo estaba para hablar con…

-D-Diga…¿Quién habla?- Un niño le contesto.

_-¡Por dios! ¡Soy yo!-_ Pensó el hombre. No supo que decir, estaba como un boxeador K.O sobre la lona.-¿_Que le digo? o mejor dicho…¿que ME digo?_.

-¿H-Hay alguien?

_-Ehh necesito hablar con la señorita Katsuragi por favor_.-dijo el hombre con el cuerpo tiritando.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos de silencio hasta que una voz de mujer contestó el teléfono, y a pesar de lo que creyó, esa voz lo relajó.

-Supongo que tiene una muy buena razón para llamar a estas horas. Diga rápido que es lo que quiere.

-_Debo decirle algo muy importante señorita katsuragi, pero no lo puedo hacer por teléfono. Debo hacerlo en un lugar sin vigilancia de Nerv._- Respondió el hombre en tono suave, para que Misato no se asustara, ya que él sabía que estaba en una situación complicada al llamar a esas horas de la mañana.

-Que cosa, ¡¿Quién es usted?!

-_Sé mejor que nadie que todo este tiempo ha estado llena de interrogantes acerca de Nerv y de los Evas, y yo tengo todas las respuestas que necesita. La veré en el centro comercial que esta en el centro de Tokio-3…sola. En cuanto a mi identidad, la sabrá cuando me vea allí._- No sabía como se le había ocurrido eso pero ya lo había dicho, y al no tener más que decir colgó el teléfono, esperando que Misato fuera al lugar acordado, ya que él no quería ir a su departamento y explicarle enfrente de Asuka y "él" de donde venía y el por qué de su viaje.

--

Ya era de mañana en Tokio-3, y Misato se encontraba sola en el departamento hablando con una furiosa doctora Ritsuko, que le gritaba quien sabe que cosas por el otro lado de la linea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no vendrás hoy a Nerv?! ¡Acaso estas loca! ¿Que se supone que haremos si se aparece un ángel eh? Pero que mujer tan incompetente…

-(Tosiendo) Lo siento Ritsuko pero es que estoy muy enferma, no creo que me pueda mantener en pie en el trabajo, tendrás que encargarte tú. Además tú lo dijiste ayer, no te sirvo de nada allí, y no creo que un ángel se aparezca justo hoy, así que ¡no seas pesimista!

-Ah! Esta bien Misato has lo que quieras. Que te mejores pronto…

-Gracias doctora, adiós.

A Misato no le gustaba mentir, y menos a Ritsuko. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se decían pesadeses, ella sabía que eran solo juegos de amigas, porque ellas eran amigas desde hace muuucho tiempo…

-Lo siento Rit-chan, pero si quiero averiguar que hay detrás de los Evas y de Nerv debo hacer esto.- Pensó para si misma Misato antes de salir del departamento a paso rápido.- Si por lo menos me hubiese dado una hora para llegar no tendría que salir tan temprano…

_**Treinta minutos después…**_

Un hombre se dirigía rápidamente hacia un céntrico mall de Tokio-3. Vestía un traje de excursionista, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol y un sombrero, caminaba con la cabeza gacha sin notar por donde iban sus pies, y es que el pensar que vería a su antigua amiga otra vez lo ponía contento…y nervioso.

_-Ya casi estoy llegando…__ojala esté ahí ¡ah, pero que idiota soy! No le dije a que hora quedaríamos. Bueno, estaba tan angustiado, que ni siquiera supe como fui a decir lo que dije…creo que me estoy volviendo igual de cobarde de lo que era cuando niño._

El hombre entró al gigantesco centro comercial sin saber exactamente donde partir, y como no, de donde él venía ya no quedaban comercios tan grandes, ya que la gente no gastaba el tiempo yendo a esos lugares, o desperdiciando su dinero en ropas o joyas…con suerte tenían algo que beber. La mayor parte del agua se había contaminado con LCL tóxico. Después de todo tenían razón, en el final de los tiempos, el agua se tiñó con el color de la sangre…una razón más para no fallar en su cometido.

Después de observar bien el lugar, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperarla desde un lugar alto, para poder verla cuando entrara, y mientras tanto se podía divertir viendo un poco ese sitio que le daba algunos buenos recuerdos. Miró a unos niños que jugaban en un salón de juegos, a una pareja que comía un par de hamburguesas con patatas fritas en uno de los tantos locales de comida rápida, a un par de muchachas que compraban todo lo que veían y un poco más lejos de ahí a una esbelta mujer de cabello púrpura que llamaba la atención de todos los hombres.

-_Mmmm, primera vez que Misato llega temprano a una cita_.- Pensó_.- Creo que debo de_ _ser el hombre con más suerte del mundo jejeje. Bueno ahora debo pensar en como presentarme…a ver, mmm…¡ya se! Primero me acerco a ella, la abrazo y le digo- Misato soy Shinji, vine del año 2031 a rescatar a la humanidad...- Nooo eso no, creerá que estoy loco. Mmmm ¡tengo otra idea! Me acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y le digo- Misato, ven conmigo… si quieres vivir. Si le funcionó a Schwarzenegger por qué no a mi…mmmh no, Terminator es una mala elección, Maldita sea, es más difícil de lo que creí!_

Aunque indeciso Shinji decidió levantarse de su asiento e ir donde se encontraba la mujer, plantarse frente a ella y decirle la única cosa que en todo este tiempo había podido pensar:

-_Señorita katsuragi hizo bien en venir, pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Tendremos nuestra platica en un lugar más solitario,¿ que tal la plazoleta que está a tres cuadras de aquí?_

-El lugar es irrelevante para mí, lo único que quiero saber es quien es usted y que es lo que tiene que decirme, pero si tanto le importa el lugar, vamos hacia allá.- Dijo una cautelosa Misato, apretando con una mano que tenía en su bolsillo, un revolver que había traido por si acaso

En ese momento y para total envidia de los hombres allí presentes, la pareja salió raudamente del centro comercial para dirigirse a un lugar más privado. De más está decir que Shinji estaba feliz de que su ex tutora no lo hubiera reconocido y que a la vez Misato era la persona más furiosa de todo Tokio-3 al tener que acompañar a ese insoportable sujeto.

Después de una corta y silenciosa caminata llegaron a destino. Era una plaza chiquita y que extrañamente estaba vacía. Contaba con tres bancas en donde sentarse, un sube y baja y otros tantos juegos de niños. Shinji tomó asiento en una de las bancas y le dijo a la mujer:

-_Señorita katsuragi, antes de comenzar quiero decirle que mi historia es algo confusa y hasta un tanto ridícula, pero mis intenciones son buenas y lo único que quiero es ayudar. También lamento haberle ocasionado molestias el otro día que llamé._

Al oír esto, Misato se relajó. No sabía por qué, pero al verlo ahí nervioso, cabizbajo y hasta algo avergonzado la hizo comprender que en realidad no era un mal tipo…hasta se parecía algo a Shinji-kun.

-Bien, si es así, creo que podremos tener una conversación algo más fluida y sin tantas restricciones. Ahora dígame ¿Quién es usted?

Shinji se imaginaba que Misato en algún momento haría esa pregunta y aun así no sabía como comenzar su respuesta, trató de pensar en alguna mentira, pero no podía, simplemente él no podía mentirle.

-_Emm_, _bueno…hace unas horas, sus tres supercomputadoras registraron un fenómeno inusual a las afueras de Tokio-3 no es así._

-Si, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

-_Es que ese hecho es la clave de quien soy y porque estoy aquí. Sus computadoras registraron una gran cantidad de energía, pero sus rastreos no mostraron nada ¿me equivoco?_

-No, está en lo cierto.

-_Eso es porque lo que llegó a ese lugar se fue en cuanto sus equipos se alistaban a explorar el lugar._

-¿Y usted como sabe eso?

-_Porque lo que llegó a ese lugar…soy yo_.

Por un momento Misato se quedó inmóvil en su asiento. Esa confesión la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso él salió de la nada? Pero la energía se parecía a la que emitía un ángel, eso quiere decir…

-¿Acaso e-eres un ángel?- Tartamudeó la mujer

-_No señorita, no soy una divinidad así que no se preocupe._

-¿Entonces?

_-Recuerda que le dije que mi historia es algo ridícula, pues bien, la verdad es que…vengo del futuro, del año 2031 para ser exactos._

_Silencio…_

_--_

-Mmmf, mmmfff mmf jajaja jajajaja y pensar que creí que eras un ángel, jajaja, apuesto…apuesto que solo eres un tipo solitario que quiere algo de diversión ¿no es así? Jajaj…y dime como me conociste ¡ah! No me digas, trabajas en Nerv cierto, de ahí me conoces, jajaja pero sabes…si quieres ligarte a una mujer, especialmente a una belleza como yo debes ser un poco más creativo…jajaja.

_-Por favor créame, vine para advertirles del tercer impacto…de donde vengo la tierra es infértil y mi gente está muriendo con las pestes y enfermedades __que ocasionó el LCL de los cadáveres de millones de personas. Solo quedan seis meses antes de que Nerv y Seele acaben sus planes, y yo soy el último recurso para salvarlos. Por favor señorita Katsuragi, usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme, es la única persona en quien confío._

-¿Y por qué confía en mi? ¿Acaso cree que me conoce?

-_Emmm es porque yo…usted…emmm_

-¡Ya callese! No voy a creerle semejante estupidez.- Dijo Misato ya harta de escuchar al hombre.- Y pensar que falte al trabajo para nada…Ritsuko me va a matar.

Dicho esto Misato se levantó de la banca de la plaza y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, sin antes propinarle a Shinji una certera mirada asesina. Diablos, si que estaba enojada…

_-Señorita Katsuragi no se vaya, es la verdad__, créame! Solo usted puede ayudarme…¡Señorita Katsuragi! Espere… ¡MISATO!_

-¡¿Como me llamó?!- Dijo la mujer, parándose en seco en medio de la acera.

_-__Misato yo…s-solo quería verlos una vez más.- Dijo Shinji sin levantar la mirada y con las manos fuertemente empuñadas.- Al diablo con la humanidad y con el tercer impacto, solo viaje hasta aquí para verte a ti y a Asuka otra vez._

-¿C-Como nos conoces? ¿Quien eres?

_-__¿No se te hace familiar lo que te dije? Recuerdas cuando fui atrapado por la sombra del duodécimo ángel y mi Eva entró en un Berserk y solo así pude salir del mar de Dirac…lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Te extrañé tanto ese día, que cuando me estaban rescatando y te vi, te dije que solo quería verte una vez más. Solo estabas tú y Asuka allí ese día._

-¿Como s-sabes eso? No, no puede ser, acaso…

-_Si Misato soy yo, Shinji. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte después de todo este tiempo._

-¿Shin..ji? No, eso es imposible…

-_Por favor Misato, mírame a los ojos ¿es que acaso no reconoces a tu protegido?_- Dijo Shinji quitándose el sombrero y las gafas. En ese momento, Misato pudo ver claramente el rostro del hombre, su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules y su nariz respingada. Aunque el hombre era mucho más grande y fuerte que el niño debilucho del presente, no había duda, solo había una persona con esas características.

-P-Por Dios…eres, eres Shinji. No, no puedo creee…lo.

Solo eso pudo decir la mujer antes de desplomarse de la sorpresa. Quien diría que ese joven vestido de scout y que al parecer había dormido en la calle era Shinji. Al parecer el joven futurista tendría que esperar un buen rato antes que Misato se recupere de la impresión.

_**Diez minutos después…**_

-Ah, ¿que me pasó? ¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en la una plaza en el centro de la ciudad Misato.- Dijo Shinji sosteniéndole la cabeza.- Me haces recordar cuando llegabas borracha a la casa y tenía que irte a dejar a tu habitación ¿Recuerdas? Ah viejos tiempos, como olvidarlos.

-¿Shinji?…¡SHINJI!(abrazándolo).-Pero como, es verdad lo que dijiste, ¿realmente eres tu?

-Claro que soy yo, Misato-san. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no se por donde partir. Te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar, no quiero que te desmayes en la calle otra vez.

-Lo mismo iba a pedirte. Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento, ahí podremos hablar tranquilos ¿no te parece?

-_Pero Misato, si me encuentro conmigo…no se como pueda reaccionar._

-No te preocupes, si ya lo olvidaste aquí eres un niño así que debes estar en el colegio.

-_Tienes razón. Pero antes de irnos déjame decirte que ahora que estoy crecidito…jejej, te encuentro más hermosa de lo que te recuerdo._

-Gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo Shinji…

Ya más calmada y segura que ese hombre con rostro de niño era Shinji, Misato se puso de pie la y acompaño a su ya antiguo pupilo a casa. Al fin podrían tener esa plática que Shinji tanto anhelaba, y que decidiría el futuro de la raza humana.

_**Continuará**_

Hola otra vez, aquí les va la segunda parte de mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. En cuanto a los reviews solo quiero decir…¡muchas gracias! El hecho de que al menos a una persona le gusto mi fic me hace sentir que es tiempo que le dedique no fue en vano. Ahora responderé un review:

**Furio:**Tal vez la idea no es muy original, pero si que me costó pensarla jejej. Es como una fusión Evangelion-Terminator, lo que me encantó desde un principio y como no vi la idea escrita en ningún fic, la hice yo para quitarme ese peso que queda cuando tienes una buena idea y tienes que compartirla. Ahora lo de Shinji: Te has puesto a pensar que si pasaría Shinji, un niño cobarde y llorón se encuentra a si mismo como adulto…¡Se muere al instante! Además si los dos Shinjis se ven esto ocasionaría una terrible paradoja que destruiría ¡a todo el universoooo! (¿acaso no has visto "volver al futuro?") jeje es broma, solo no quería que el encuentro entre ellos dos fuera tan repentino…quería guardarlo para mas adelante. Ah! Y por cierto, la idea que Misato llevara un revolver a la reunión es idea tuya xD!

Ahora a tratar un punto sensible…me llegó un correo de cierto henta…quiero decir persona, que me dijo que hiciera un capitulo Lemon, a lo que yo respondo con un categórico NNNN…veremos jajaj. Yo no estoy seguro de hacerlo o no, ya que este no interferiría con la historia, así que decidí pedirle ayuda a ustedes, por lo que…¡Todos los que quieran un Lemon digan YOOOO!

Espero sus respuestas… Adios


	3. La verdad

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax, así que si hay alguien que se oponga a este fic que hable ahora o calle para siempre…Ah! Si se dan cuenta, hay dos tipos de diálogos, esto es para diferenciar a los personajes.

**Capitulo 3: La verdad**

El silencio abundó dentro del vehículo de Misato durante el trayecto hacia su departamento. Tanto ella como su copiloto se mantuvieron sin emitir palabra, y es que ninguno se atrevía a iniciar la conversación. Por un lado Shinji aún no se lograba imaginar que estaba al lado de la mujer que amó como a una madre y que vio partir años atrás sacrificando su vida para salvar la de él, y por otro lado Misato no sabía como tratar con el hombre que viajaba con ella… ¿Cómo le hablaría? ¿Como a un desconocido o como a su pupilo? Él era en parte las dos. No tuvo más opción que quedarse callada por ese momento asimilando la situación en que se encontraba, mientras poco a poco reducía la velocidad de su automóvil al ver que ya llegaban a destino. Al igual que dentro del vehiculo los dos se dirigieron hacia el departamento en silencio, Misato se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Shinji, ya un poco más relajado, observó detenidamente el lugar.

-_Es igual a como lo recuerdo_…

Shinji miro con asombro y alegría ese pequeño departamento en el que tuvo una vez la oportunidad de vivir, aun se sentía incómodo pero tuvo la acogedora sensación de que se encontraba otra vez en casa, pudo haber llorado, pero el recordar que estaba con Misato lo contuvo.

-¿No te has olvidado de este lugar?- Dijo Misato dirigiéndose a la cocina para servir bocadillos.

-_No podría olvidarlo jamás, este es el único lugar que puedo llamar hogar.- _Dijo Shinjisentándose en el sofá

-Nunca creí que le tomarías tanto cariño a este lugar tan desordenado, creí que lo odiabas, siempre te digo…decía que limpiaras y cocinaras, perdóname si te molesté mucho.

_-¡No es __así! Yo, yo amo este lugar, realmente lo extrañé…y dime Misato-san como han estado en Nerv._

-Umm, solo digamos que Ritsuko tendrá una larga semana por culpa tuya.-Rió mientras llevaba unas cuantos bocadillos precocinados y algo para beber mientras se sentaba junto a él, como siempre Misato tenia una cerveza en la mano.

-_Aun no te has tomado tu cerveza matutina Misato-san?_

-En realidad no, quería llegar sobria a nuestro compromiso, y con la yebisu en el cuerpo no lo hubiera logrado. ¡Ah! y llamame solo Misato, por los viejos tiempos, ¿quieres?

-_Muy Bien Misato, supongo que es hora que te diga la verdad._

-Ya lo creo

_-Primero debo presentarme correctamente, soy un agente especial enviado por la organización Herz, una de las ramas de Seele al igual que Nerv. Vengo exactamente de dieciséis años en el futuro de esta época, viaje un diecinueve de septiembre de 2031, llegando un poco antes de la medianoche del dieciocho de septiembre de 2015. Mi misión es impedir que los actos que ocasionaron el tercer impacto vuelvan a ocurrir._

-Entonces realmente ocurrirá el tercer impacto, se supone que teníamos que evitarlo… ¿Eso significa que todos nuestros esfuerzos para proteger a la humanidad serán en vano? Tokio-3, el Geofrente, los Evas, ¿Nada de eso sirvió? ¿Al final ganaron los ángeles?

_-No __realmente Misato, hubo otras causas que provocaron ese desastre._

-¿Y entonces que fue lo que pasó?

_-Lo siento__, no puedo revelarte eso…aún no._

-¿Por qué? Shinji, me dijiste que si te creía me dirías toda la verdad.

_-Creeme, aun no es momento para que sepas lo que en verdad pasó, si te lo digo, te confundiré mas de lo que ya estas, ad__emás si lo hablas con alguien…_

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hablaré con nadie shinji! ¿Es que acaso no confias en mi?

_-No es eso Misato, yo…_

-¡Maldita sea Shinji, estoy harta de que me oculten lo que pasa!- Dijo Misato levantándose del sofá.- Hace tiempo que desconfío de Nerv y ahora que tú me puedes decir la verdad, te quedas callado. ¿Como quieres que confíe en ti si tu no confías en mí?

-_Misato, no lo entiendes, confío en ti más que en nadie, es solo que…_

-¿Qué? ¡¿Crees que me vas a lastimar?!

-_Yo, no…n-no es lo que p-piensas…_

Misato estaba enfadada, pero toda su ira se esfumó cuando vio a Shinji. Este estaba aun sentado en el sofá, cabizbajo y con las manos fuertemente empuñadas, apenas podía tartamudear algunas palabras. Por un momento creyó que, aunque ya tuviese más de treinta años, seguía siendo como el niño asustadizo que ella cuidaba.

-Shinji, yo…no quería pelear, lo siento…

-_No te disculpes, no es la primera vez que me gritan, y hace mucho que deje de ser un niño. Además... -_Shinjise levanta y mira a los ojos a Misato._- tus gritos me recuerdan viejos tiempos. Tu voz… es como la mejor melodía que podría escuchar._

Misato estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida. La forma en que le había dicho esas palabras fue tan dulce que su enojo se había disipado por completo. Además su rostro no mostraba seña alguna de pena o frustración como se lo había imaginado, en vez de eso, mostraba una gran sonrisa, que la alegró de pies a cabeza. Al parecer lo único en que los dos Shinji se parecían era su rostro y su amabilidad, ya que este hombre resultaba ser tan cortés que parecía divertido. De pronto, la mujer se alegró de que SU Shinji hubiese madurado y convertido en la persona que tenía en frente suyo.

_-__Misato, la verdad es que si te revelo la verdad tu vida podria estar en peligro y eso es lo último que quiero. Tal vez ya lo olvidaste pero cuando nos vimos te dije que lo único que quería era verlos nuevamente, tu no lo sabes pero pase más de diez años bajo tierra preparándome para llegar hasta aquí, convenciéndome a mi mismo y a los demás que venía a salvarlos de una catástrofe, pero en realidad lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es verte a ti y a Asuka una vez más, por eso estoy aquí._

-Shinji yo…no sabía

_-No sabes lo difícil que es estar en un mundo en donde todo lo que conoces,__ todo lo que amas, está muerto.- No es que no confíe en ti, es que no quiero perderlos de nuevo. No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida._

-Shinji, no lo sabía, en verdad no creía que fuéramos tan importantes para ti.

-_La verdad es que yo era muy tímido así que nunca se los dije_.- Dijo sonriendo.- _Tengo muchas cosas más que contarte, pero mejor tomemos algo mientras conversamos, ¿esta bien?_

Está bien Sinji, esperaré el momento adecuado para que me digas, pero dime Shinji, como pudiste exactamente viajar por el tiempo, aun me parece increíble que estés aquí conversando conmigo.

_-Bueno, los que descubrieron como viajar en el tiempo fueron unos cientificos de Herz, no me explicaron muy bien pero lo que sé es que se trataba de algo acerca del motor S2. _

-¿Herz? Nunca había oído hablar de ella.- Misato cada vez se sorprendía más con lo que le decía Shinji.

_-Se supone que es una organización secreta incluso para el personal de Nerv, ya que esta era la base para toda la investigación sobre los ángeles. Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando la prueba de un motor S2 falló y todo un cuartel fue consumido? De algún modo encontraron la forma de controlar el poder del motor S2 y hacer que el mar de Dirac creara una puerta entre nuestras épocas, así es como pude viajar._

-Ahora entiendo porque las magi te confundieron con un ángel, fue la energía del ángel lo que te permitió viajar.

_-Cuando me enteré de la posibilidad de que todo el infierno que viví pudiera revertirse, de inmediato me ofrecí como voluntario para los experimentos, además no había muchas personas que quisieran tal responsabilidad y menos que tuvieran experiencia en cuanto a luchar contra ángeles y salvar a la humanidad, así que me resultó fácil ser el elegido para esta misión._

-Pero creía que toda la humanidad desaparecería si ocurría el tercer impacto, ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron en el futuro?

-_La verdad es que fue un tercer impacto incompleto, así que al igual que en el segundo algunas personas sobrevivieron, pero fueron muy pocas, entre ellos algunos científicos de la organización, los que me mandaron de vuelta aquí. Estuve en una instalación subterránea por mas de quince años esperando este momento y me siento muy feliz de hablar contigo otra vez. Lo siento Misato pero ya no te puedo contar más, así que preferiría que paráramos aquí_

_-_Oh ya veo,, bueno si no me quieres contar más del futuro está bien, yo tampoco quiero saber mucho de lo que va a pasar, me da mala espina. "Creo que algo me paso en el futuro por como habla".-Pensó.- Que tal si recordamos viejos tiempos mientras estas aquí ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-_Esta bien pero solo una, nunca he bebido alcohol_.

-Sigues siendo tan puritano como ahora, vamos eres todo un hombre ¡actúa como tal!-Le gritó mientras le agitaba la cabeza haciendo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

Ambos compartieron una cerveza mientras reían al conversar de cosas triviales, en ese minuto nadie quería saber del futuro o de los planes de Seele, solo compartieron como dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban después de un largo tiempo, aunque uno de ellos solo lo hubiera perdido de vista hace unas pocas horas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…

-Baka Shinji por tu culpa llegamos tarde.

-Pero Asuka tu fuiste la que se paró enfrente de la tienda de cosméticos por una hora, yo no tengo la cul…

-¡Si te hubieras levantado una hora antes no nos hubiésemos retrasado, idiota!

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ya no podemos entrar a la escuela y Misato nos regañará.

-A mi eso no me importa, es TU culpa y TU responderás, ahora nos volvemos donde Misato. "Al menos tendré el día libre, ojala pueda hablar con kaji y tener una cita"

-Esta bien Asuka.- Shinji sabía que Misato le daría la razón a él así que no le dio importancia al asunto

-"Asuka…si solo fueras un poco más amable conmigo".- Pensó el joven antes de regresar a su hogar y es que ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por su pelirroja compañera, ya que poco a poco había caído en sus encantos.-"Si solo me vieras de la misma manera que te veo a ti"…

Al mismo tiempo Asuka también estaba pensando en sus sentimientos para con el tercer elegido, y es que de un tiempo a esta parte el chico había ganado terreno en su corazón y le había hecho dudar si seguía con la arrogancia acostumbrada o permitía que el chico entrara en su vida.- "El no es tan malo pero juré que jamás necesitaría a nadie, no! No quiero ser débil, aunque deba actuar como siempre, no dejaré que vea lo que realmente siento por él"

-Vamos baka, ya que llegamos tarde a la escuela, quiero regresar lo antes posible a casa.- Gruñó la pelirroja mientras corría por las calles de Tokio-3

-Espérame Asuka!

Ambos corrieron al departamento entre gritos y gruñidos de la segunda niña que no pasaban desapercibidos por las personas que paseaban por aquel momento por las calles, estuvieron así hasta llegar al edificio en donde se encontraba su hogar, subieron al elevador y llegaron al piso destinado, pero mientras se dirigían a la puerta de su apartamento una voz de hombre los intrigó.

-Parece que Misato-san tiene visita, mejor vayamos a otra part…

-¡NO! ¿Y que tal si es kaji que ha venido a verme?

-Asuka no creo que kaji haya venido a verte, ademas si es él, debe haber venido a visitar a Misato-san, mejor vámonos de aquí, no quiero molestarla.

-Ya callate.- contesto furiosa la pelirroja.- ¡entraremos quieras o no!

-¡Espera Asuka!.-pero ya era tarde, Asuka empujo la puerta del departamento sin ninguna diplomacia y entró tan feliz como una lombriz.

-Kaji al fin viniste a verme.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba junto al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofa, este al percatarse, no tardo en ponerse los anteojos y la gorra para no ser sorprendido.

¡ASUKA, SHINJI QUE HACEN AQUÍ!- Gritó Misato tan fuerte que pudo ser oído en todo el edificio.

-Lo siento Misato-san es que tuvimos algunos problemas y no nos dejaron entrar a la escuela por llegar atrasados.-Dijo Shinji dándole una indirecta mirada a Asuka.

-Fue culpa de este baka por no despertar más temprano, pero eso ya no importa porque ahora estoy aquí con mi querido kaji jej…espera, ¡tu no eres mi kaji!

Soltándose rápidamente del sujeto la pelirroja le lanzo una furibunda mirada al hombre y a Misato.

-Mein Gott, creí que eras mi Kaji, Misato ¿acaso es tu costumbre traer hombres a la casa mientras nosotros estamos en la escuela? Bueno que más se podría esperar de una borracha, apuesto que lo conociste en un bar.

-Cállate Asuka, no es lo que crees, ¡y no me hables en ese tono niñita, yo soy quien cuida de ti que no se te olvide!

-Entonces dime quien es él, vamos Misato dime quien es este hombre que parece que no se ha bañado en días.

-Perdón Misato- no queríamos interrumpir nada, solo queríamos saludar al señor Kaji.-dijo Shinji con sentida tristeza.- Asuka será mejor que nos vayamos, estamos molestando aquí.

_-Esperen ustedes no tienen que irse, yo lo haré_.-Dijo el hombre acomodándose la ropa desarreglada_.-Gracias por escucharme Misato, hablaremos más tarde._

-Ja, al fin se va, con tener un hentai en casa basta y sobra, y pensar que me abrazó…

¡Basta! ¡Asuka tu lo abrazaste! Y tu no tienes por que irte.

_Misato creo que es lo mejor, por favor.-"Estoy tan asustado de verme aquí que me tiemblan las rodillas_"

-Pero no tienes donde quedarte ¿no es cierto?

-_Si pero ya me las arreglaré, hay muchos lugares donde dormir en Tokio-3._

-Lo único que faltaba un vagabundo

-No, tú te quedas aquí y se terminó.

-Espera, ¿que es eso de que se queda aquí? ¿Además quien diablos es?

-Es verdad aun no los he presentado, él es un viejo amigo de la universidad que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora necesita un poco de ayuda, su nombre es…emm Tohno Gendou y a partir de hoy se quedará en esta casa.

¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

Bien después de años sin computador ni tiempo de escribir llego con este nuevo capitulo de ayuda desde el futuro, espero que les agrade, adios!


	4. Sospechas

Primero que todo aclarar que todo este tiempo he estado trabajando sin computador, por lo que no he tenido ni una pizca de tiempo para escribir, pero ahora encontré algo mas liviano que hacer así que trataré de actualizar al menos semanalmente ¡ah! Y falta mucho para el cap lemon así que decepciónense los que lo querían rápido jeje, y otra cosa, los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capitulo 4: Sospechas**

Habían sido dos días especialmente duros para Ritsuko ya que tenía en mano un informe de tres mil paginas en donde se detallaba hasta el mas mínimo punto lo que había ocurrido la medianoche del 18 de septiembre, y por si no fuera poco tenía otro informe de cinco mil páginas relatando el extraño suceso acontecido al día siguiente, no está de mas decir que tenía una jaqueca horrible y un humor de perros por la falta de sueño, aunque ella ya estuviera acostumbrada al trabajo, su paciencia también tenía un límite, lo único que le dejaba algo de tranquilidad es que Maya estaba con ella así que podía esperar que todo saliera bien, era una buena pupila y una buena amiga y también…bueno eso es otra historia.

Todo empezó ahí por la mañana del lunes diecinueve de septiembre, un día en donde todo el agente técnico y científico estaba alistado y listo para trabajar, no por nada tenían a un supuesto ángel paseándose por la ciudad…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un ruido ensordecedor inundaba los cuarteles secretos de Nerv, al parecer había otra señal de que algo estaba sucediendo y así se notaba en todo el personal corriendo a sus puestos de combate, mientras que la Doctora Ritsuko terminaba su café rápidamente y se dirigía a la sala de control central a confirmar que era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Maya dime la situación, ¿ha aparecido un nuevo ángel?

-No puedo explicarlo, creo que no, al parecer…

-Como que al parecer ¡explícate!

-Para serle sincera Senpai yo tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando.- Contesto tímidamente la joven al percatarse de la visible molestia de su superiora, y es que si había una persona a quien no quería decepcionar era a Ritsuko Akagi.- hace un rato todo estaba bien pero ahora las magi tienen tanta información que no pueden procesarla.

-Pero eso es imposible, las magi son las mejores computadoras que el hombre a concebido, se supone que fueron diseñadas para no fallar.

-Lo entiendo pero, mire por usted misma.

Al acercarse al monitor de la central de Maya, la blonda doctora al fin pudo notar la gravedad de la situación, era tal la cantidad de datos que las magi habían colapsado y estaban entrando en fase regenerativa, es decir, un reiniciado post traumático.

-Esto no es posible…¡que cosa en la tierra pudo haber pasado para que haya sucedido esto!-Exclamo furiosa la rubia doctora, ya que su madre había construido la supercomputadora y ella misma había ayudado en esa labor.

-Doctora Akagi esperamos su reporte.- ordeno el comandante detrás de sus enguantadas manos.

-Lo siento Comandante pero ha ocurrido un error con las magi y me gustaría comprobar algunas teorías…

-Doctora, hace dos minutos que las alarmas se encendieron y ya hemos llamado a los pilotos, ahora díganos si lo que enfrentamos es un ángel o no.

-Pues bien, antes de que las magi sufrieran este percance, pudieron notar una falla parecida a la de un ángel, pero no es uno de ellos eso está confirmado.

-¿Entonces que es lo que enfrentamos?

-No lo sabemos, las magi no tuvieron el tiempo de calcular la situación antes que se descompusieran.

-Está bien Doctora, puede retirarse pero quiero a las magi funcionando a la brevedad.

-Eso haré señor,. Ritsuko camino hacia la fuente de las magi a repararlas tal como lo había hecho tantas veces, sin embargo un extraño sentimiento la embargaba, la energía que fue detectada no era la de un ángel, sino una fluctuación temporo-espacial, y eso combinado con la situación de la noche anterior, le daba mala espina.

Cerca de ahí en la sala de mando, un hombre de cabellos canos y un hombre de lentes hablaban silenciosamente.

-Ikari, creo que estamos en una situación realmente extraña ¿no cree?-Comento Fuyutsuki a su antiguo alumno.

-Si y eso no me gusta, tengo la sensación de que Ritsuko me oculta algo, pero no podrá hacerlo más cuando las magi se hayan recuperado.

-También tengo esa sensación, esto que está pasando no es coincidencia, lo de anoche aun no se aclara y ahora esto ¿Qué le dirá al consejo cuando se percaten de la situación?

-Ellos ya lo saben, además no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta ya conoces, además ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que es lo que pasa, tendremos que pedir un poco de tiempo.

-No creo que Seele este muy satisfecha con esa explicación.

-Sabes muy bien que lo que ellos piensen no me importa, mientras me mantengan financiado.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció atrás de sus manos cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

-Y que va a hacer con Ritsuko después de que le diga la verdad.

-Aun no lo sé ni me interesa, ella solo esta aquí porque es la hija de Naoko y sabe manejar las computadoras, además tu ya sabes que les pasará a todos aquí cuando ocurra el tercer impacto ¿no?

A Fuyutsuki solo le quedo asentir, el sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si se llegase a realizar el tercer impacto, y también sabía los planes de Seele y de Gendou, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo. El ya no tenía autoridad alguna sobre su antiguo pupilo, así que para ese minuto solo le quedaba resignación. Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Ritsuko trayendo las buenas nuevas...o malas nuevas

-Señor.

-Dígame Doctora cual es la situación de las maquinas.

-Las computadoras fueron diseñadas para auto repararse en caso de algun problema aunque este fuese técnicamente imposible. Ahora están en fase regenerativa y estarán listas en una semana.

-¿hay alguna parte de las magi que aun pueda funcionar?

-Por ahora lo único que podemos esperar de las magi es la detección de patrones de ondas, pero el sistema de pocisionamiento y la búsqueda de ángeles pos rastreo global están desconectados.

-O sea sabremos que hay un ángel, pero no sabremos donde, ¿eso es lo que me quiere decir?

-Si señor, además nuestra capacidad de defendernos de ataque enemigos ha bajado un 90 por ciento ya que las magi controlan el manejo de las armas de la ciudad, emm ¿Señor?

-"mierda esto es malo, los viejos ya deben estar enterados de la situación y ahora estamos indefensos".-pensó el comandante antes de retirarse sin diplomacia del centro de mando.-"y para colmo nuestras instalaciones son muy fáciles de controlar por enemigos humanos…Tendré que adelantar mi plan"

Mientras tanto en la sala de mando todos estaban boquiabiertos por la reacción del comandante Ikari quien siempre se veía tan apacible y seguro aunque estuviera en medio de el ataque de un ángel, pero ahora notaba un nerviosismo que contagio a todo el cuartel y esto no pasó inadvertido para cierta chica.

Senpai, creo que el comandante está furioso por lo que ocurrió, si quiere puedo pasar los siguientes días ayudándole, podría ahorrarle problemas…claro solo si usted desea mi compañía.

-Gracias maya estaré complacida si me ayudas, será un trabajo duro, así que estoy en tus manos.

-NO, por favor soy yo la que esta honrada de trabajar con usted.-Contesto terriblemente sonrojada la chica.

-Bien entonces empezaremos de inmediato revisando la base de datos y los registros, ¡vamos Maya apresúrate!

Las dos mujeres partieron con una inusual sonrisa, al parecer tendría una extenuante jornada de trabajo pero había algo más por lo que estar feliz y eso era lo que importaba en ese minuto.

_**Un poco antes en la residencia Katsuragi…**_

¡¿QUE?

Todos gritaron al unísono incluyendo a los dos Shinji, y por supuesto, una muy histérica Asuka. No hay que decir que los vecinos ya estaban molestos por tanto ruido en dicho departamento.

-¡NO! Claro que no puede quedarse, pero que indecencia.- gritaba asuka tanto a Misato como a _Shinji_.

-¡Este departamento es mío y yo traigo a quien quiera!

-Pero Misato-san ¿donde dormirá? Ya no quedan más habitaciones y aqui están todas las cosas de Asuka.- Explicó el muchacho tratando de calmar la situación.

-_Es verdad Misato, no tienes que hacer esto, con haberme escuchado basta…_

-¡No! Tu dormirás en…emm ¡ya sé! Dormirás en mi habitación.

¡¿QUE?

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo ganándose una queja formal por parte de los vecinos, sin embargo antes de continuar la discusión el teléfono sonó enfriando un poco el ambiente, pero cuando se disponían a continuar los dos teléfonos celulares sonaron inmediatamente después causando que la disputa se disipara en el acto. Instintivamente Shinji, Asuka y Misato contestaron dándose cuenta de la ya común situación en que se encontraba Nerv y toda la ciudad.

-Bien chicos hora de irnos, vamos rápido al auto.

-Voy Misato-san

-Está bien solo porque es una emergencia, pero cuando vuelva lo quiero fuera de aquí ¡¿entendieron?

-Niña no discutas y sube al auto ¡rápido!

Y asi sin más los tres dejaron a un tembloroso _Shinji_ encerrado en el departamento de Misato.-"_ya no recordaba esta emoción cada vez que enfrentábamos un angel_".-pensó el hombre.-_Aunque no recuerdo haber enfrentado un ángel estos días…_

_**Un poco más lejos en el auto de Misato**_

¿Qué? Si pero…¿Cómo? Está bien, maldita sea.-refunfuñó Misato

-¿Qué pasó Misato san?

-Cancelaron la alerta de ángel, todo era una falsa alarma.

-¡Ja, que bien! estábamos por patear traseros y ahora dicen que es una falsa alarma, ¡mein gott!

-Ahora tendremos que devolvernos al departamento otra vez, Y ASUKA, quiero que te comportes con Gendou es un buen hombre, te llevaras bien con él.

-Que bien, no crees Shinji-boy, otro hombre con el nombre de tu padre, ¿por que no tratan de hacerse amigos?- Asuka sabía lo mal que se sentía shinji cuando le hablaban de su padre, así que se mordió la lengua después de soltar el chiste de mal gusto.

-¡Asuka ya basta!, ¿estás bien Shinji?- Misato ya estaba por darle una bofetada a Asuka por decir tal estupidez sabiendo lo débil que es Shinji.-"maldición, por qué Gendou fue el primer nombre que pensé"

-No te preocupes Misato-san, ya no soy el niño que huye por cualquier cosa, además estoy acostumbrado a que me griten, asi que no importa.

Las dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir el chico, ellos esperaban que hubiera llorado, se quedara callado o lo mas lejos, que se enojara pero lo que escucharon no lo habrían imaginado jamás. Por alguna razón desconocida Shinji se veía mucho más seguro de si mismo, más varonil y maduro, cosa que aceleró el corazón de Asuka y conmovió al de Misato.

-Ya era hora que dejaras de ser tan llorón dummkopf.- dijo Asuka dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Shinji aunque en el interior estaba contenta, este era el Shinji que le gustaba, el valiente que no le temía a nada.-"ojala se comporte así siempre".

-Muy bien Shinji me gusta esa actitud, ahora debemos regresar, dejamos solo a Gendou y eso no es cortés."Ahora entiendo el por que de la actitud futura de Shinji, jeje, mi Shinji está madurando y se convertirá en un gran hombre". Pensó la bella mujer de cabellos violeta antes de conducir su automóvil fugazmente por las carreteras de Tokio-3.

Al llegar al apartamento notaron un agradable aroma a comida recién preparada saliendo de uno de los departamentos, haciendo que los estómagos de los tres gruñeran por la falta de comida, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrieron que ese olor provenía de su departamento, lo que hizo que Asuka por segunda vez en el día entrara salvajemente a su hogar; lo que encontró la dejo perpleja. Un banquete que ha primera vista se veía delicioso, la casa limpia y ordenada y un mayordomo vestido de scout esperándolos en la cocina.

-Wow, esto es…bueno.- tartamudeo Asuka al ver la maravilla ante sus ojos

-Oh si, esto es de lujo.-comento Shinji

_-Me halagan pero esto son solo cosas simples que se preparan rápido ¿Cómo creen que pude hacer todo esto en solo quince minutos que estuvieron afuera?_

"bien puede que tenerlo aquí no sea tan mala idea".- Pensó Asuka empezando a devorar todo de lo que había en la mesa.

-Asi que has mejorado ¡eh Shinji?-Pensó Misato lo tan fuerte como para ser escuchado por todos los presentes.

-Que dices Misato-san yo jamás podría hacer algo así, además yo estaba contigo asi que es imposible que yo lo haya hecho.-Río el muchacho al escuchar la terrible equivocación.

-Ehhh bueno…yo me refería a Gendou jajja que tonta soy.-Río tontamente Misato mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Pero yo ví claramente que te referías a ese tipo como Shinji, no nos estaras mintiendo ¿no misato?.-preguntó perspicazmente la pelirroja muchacha estrechando los ojos.

_-Bueno es que… en la universidad todos me llamaban shinji, por el parecido a un actor jeje._

-Si si eso es cierto, lo llamábamos shinji por ese antiguo actor, es que se parece mucho. -Contesto Misato tratando de remediar la situación sin lograrlo, al menos con asuka.

-Y si es tan parecido, ¿por que no se quita la gorra y los lentes para que podamos verlo?.-Al parecer asuka aun no se daba por vencida mientras bebía de un sorbo toda su bebida

-No no quiero hacerlo, me da un poco de verguen…

-Al menos sácate los lentes, ¿o es que eres un prófugo de la justicia?

-¡Por favor Asuka no ves que se siente incómodo! ahora vamos a comer todos juntos.

_-Si adelante por favor,¿Asuka-chan quieres un poco más de bebida?_

-NO ME DIGAS ASUKA-CHAN! Y s-si, quiero un poco más de bebida…

Dicen que la mala suerte y los accidentes se presentan en las ocaciones en que jamas deben presentarse, y este era uno de esos momentos, cuando _Shinji _se acercaba a llenar el vaso de Asuka, pisó uno de los bocadillos que había caído al suelo, resbalando al instante mojando todo el cabello y rostro de Asuka con el liquido dulce, y no solo eso sino que también cayó al suelo "desparramándose" en el piso y por si no fuera poco su gorra y sus lentes de sol salieron disparados de su cabeza, dejando su rostro al aire libre.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Pero mira lo que has hecho idiota! Por dios eres igual de baka que Shin…

-Se en encuentra bien Gendou-san, pero q-que es…

-"¡Oh no!" pensó Misato cuando vio la cara de shinji al ver el rostro de su yo futuro.

_-Perdoname asuka no fue mi intención te traeré algo de…espera "¿por qué me miran así?".-_después de unos cuantos segundos de reflexión pudo darse cuenta en el embrollo que se había metido y al igual que los viejos tiempos, no supo que decir, hasta que se acordó de su contraparte de este tiempo.

_-¡Misato que no me vea shinji!.-_exclamo el viajero ocultando su rostro, pero ya era tarde ambos Asuka y Shini habían visto claramente el rostro del extraño "amigo de la universidad de Misato" y estaban sin habla, hasta que Asuka sacó la voz.

-¡Por Dios! Eres, eres Shinji, pero no, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Misato responde!.-Asuka gritó entre asustada y furiosa…y empapada.

-Bueno es algo complicado de decir pero el es…

-Soy yo.-Murmuro el chico que estuvo viendo todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, poco después se desmayó

-¡Shinji!- Exclamaron los tres al ver al muchacho desplomarse, sin duda sería un día muy complicado para Misato.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

Bueno he aquí el cuarto cap ojala les haya gustado, como ven la historia avanza a pasos agigantados así que no creo que dure mucho así que disfrútenla y dejen reviews como el de Hechizero15, quien fue el que me dio la idea principal de este capitulo.


	5. Planes

Primero que todo agradecer a todos los que han leído y siguen mi fic (a los lectores que no dejan reviews también xD) y por supuesto a todos los que han comentado y ayudado a crear esta historia, porque además de motivación para escribir, inconcientemente me dan algunas ideas que plasmo capitulo a capítulo.

Segundo y no menos importante es que los personajes pertenecen a Gainax asi que si no les gusta su personalidad reclámenles a ellos jeje.

**Capítulo 5: Planes**

**Miércoles 21 de septiembre 11:33 Hrs:**

Era una sala oscura en el centro de la nada, en donde se reunían las personas más importantes del globo, los presidentes de las naciones más poderosas y exponentes consagrados al plan de instrumentalización humana, en total eran doce los magnates que decidirían el futuro de la raza humana, solo si su plan funcionaba.

-He sabido que las magi se han estropeado y que Nerv está en una profunda crisis.- Comentó una de las figuras difícilmente visible.

-Es un hecho que no estaba en nuestros planes, esas computadoras son vitales para nuestro proyecto.

-Eso es cierto, ¡ahora las cosas se nos han dificultado muchísimo!

-¡Esperen!-se dirigió un hombre mayor y respetado, tenía un visor futurista y la mayor parte de su cuerpo eran cibernética; él era tal vez el mismísimo fundador de Seele, y es que Keele Lorentz no solo era el presidente de Japon sino que también el presidente del comité.- No hay por qué alarmarse.-dijo con relativa pasividad.

-¡Pero esos superordenadores son de mucha importancia! ¿Que tal si un ángel ataca? ¡Estaríamos casi indefensos!

-Eso es cierto Nerv ha perdido una buena parte de su defensa, pero eso puede favorecernos.- dijo el hombre de cabello cano.- Los Evas fueron diseñado para vencer a los ángeles no a humanos…propongo que nos apoderemos de Nerv de una buena vez.

La idea de apoderarse de las instalaciones de Nerv en Japón entusiasmo a todos los integrantes, aunque algunos aun tenían algunas dudas.

-Pero Lorentz, aun necesitamos a Ikari, tenemos que hacernos cargo de los ángeles antes de tomar el control.

-Los rollos del mar muerto solo preveen los acontecimientos futuros no nos dicen que hacer, ¡podemos adelantar el tercer impacto antes que los ángeles! Si nosotros lo provocamos primero ellos ya habrán perdido su misión aquí en la tierra.

-¿Pero que hacemos con Ikari?

-Ikari nos dejo de ser útil hace mucho tiempo, deshagámonos de él y de toda la plana mayor de Nerv de una vez por todas.

-Pero solo ellos son capaces de hacer funcionar la magi a su total potencial, no podemos arriesgarnos a arrasarlos sin tener esas computadoras en su estado normal.

-Eso es cierto, pero las computadoras se auto regenarán en cinco días, pero nos tomará más tiempo movilizar las fuerzas armadas y controlar Nerv.

-Ya he tomado en cuenta eso y he mandado a entrenar a las fuerzas de auto-defensa en combate con las fuerzas en Nerv y memorizar las instalaciones, en cinco días tendremos a las JSDF listas para entrar en Tokio-3

-¡Entonces para el quinto día la humanidad habrá subido un escalón en la línea evolutiva y nos convertiremos en Dioses!

-¡SI!-contestaron los doce miembros al unísono, dejando la suerte echada a toda la raza humana.

-¡Entonces todos prepárense porque en cinco días tomaremos Nerv!

_**Dos días antes en la residencia Katsuragi…**_

-¡Shinji!-Exclamaron los tres al ver al muchacho desplomarse.

-¡Misato haz algo! Dijo Asuka con sentido nerviosismo en su voz

-¡Si! _Shinji _por favor cárgalo a tu su habitación, yo llamaré a Ritsuko para que compruebe si Shinji está bien.

-_Pero Misato…_

-¡Shinji no hay tiempo para peros, sé que te sientes nervioso pero hay que hacer algo rápido!

-_No es eso, es que si llamas a Ritsuko o a algún médico de Nerv, ellos podrían descubrirme, y no quiero irme sin antes haberles contado yo mismo que es lo que está pasando aquí a Shinji y a Asuka._

-Esta bien, tienes razón, pero entonces que hace…

-_No te preocupes Misato es solo un desmayo, ya lo he sentido muchas veces y por lo que veo, no se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, en unos minutos estará bien_.

-¡ESPEREN TODOS UN MINUTO! Grito con furia la segunda niña al no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. MISATO ¡DIME QUIEN ES ÉL, POR QUÉ LO LLAMAS SHINJI Y POR QUE QUIERE QUE NO LO DESCUBRAN!

-Calmate asuka por favor, te lo diré en su debido momen…

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Has traído a una copia adulta de Shinji a casa y no nos dices nada! ¡Y ahora por su culpa de ese no pueden traer un médico a casa para que examinen a mi…¡A SHINJI!

-_Asuka tranquilízate él estará bien…_

-Tu no me hables así, hasta que me hayas dicho quien eres y por que te pareces tanto a…-En ese momento Asuka reflexionó en las palabras que había pronunciado; un hombre cuyo nombre es Shinji, se parece a su compañero piloto y que además era la única persona en el mundo que podía armar un banquete con las comidas instantaneas de Misato…él era una copia de Shinji en todo sentido, una copia…no, el no era una copia, él era…En ese momento una extraña teoría rondó la cabeza de Asuka la que la hizo paralizarse en el acto.

-Tu…no puede ser…-Tartamudeó Asuka.-Eres Shinji, no eres una copia, yo, yo creí que tú eras su hermano, pero ¡Oh Mein Gott!- Eso fue lo ultimo que la pelirroja pudo expresar antes de desmayarse al igual que su compañero piloto lo había hecho dos minutos antes.

-_Bueno, estamos solos y en silencio otra vez_

-Si, pero será mejor que los llevemos a la cama, no creo que les guste dormir en el suelo.

-_Es verdad, yo me encargo. Primero llevaré a Asuka a su habitación, las damas primero._

-Un caballero de tu edad es difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos.-Dijo Misato con una coqueta sonrisa pintada en la cara.

_-Te sorprendería lo difícil de encontrar un hombre de mi edad de donde provengo.-_ Aunque lo dijo con gracia Shinji no pudo más que recordar el motivo de su misión; "Éramos tan poco jóvenes que jamás tuve novia".-pensó.

Ya en la entrada de la habitación de la segunda niña _Shinji_ se dispuso a abrir la puerta corrediza que jamás se atrevería a abrir si no tuviera a la pelirroja desmayada en sus brazos, pero al intentar mover la puerta, se encontró con que algo la obstaculizaba.

_-Misato ayúdame por favor creo que la puerta esta trabada. Dijo el hombre al verse incapacitado de abrirla._

-Vamos a ver, y….¡ahhh! ¡uhhh!.- exclamaba una y otra vez la mujer de cabellos violeta al tratar inútilmente de empujar esa plancha inmovible. Espera voy a mirar que es lo que la esta trabando.- dijo Misato tratando de no parecer cansada; al bajar y mirar de cerca la puerta corrediza se dio cuenta que había cierto tipo de cerradura primitiva hecha con una clave de una mochila imposibilitando el acceso a la habitación de la chica.

-Por dios, esa chica, esta bien que quiera privacidad pero esto es llegar a los extremos.

_-El intelecto de Asuka nunca dejó de sorprenderme, ahora entiendo por que terminó la universidad a los catorce._

-Si Bien pero por culpa de su "intelecto" se tendrá que acostumbrar al frió y duro piso.- dijo Misato sonando entre enojada y divertida.

_-Pero podemos llevarla a mi habitación._

-¿Y que harás contigo?

-Pues lo llevaré a tu habitación.

-¡Estas loco jamás dejaré que un hombre duerma en mi cuarto! ¡Es sagrado!

_-Pero tu dijiste que yo podía dormir allí._

-¡Eso sólo fue una excusa para complacer a Asuka!

_-¿No querrás que no mire el desorden que tienes allí adentro Misato?- A Misato le dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar esa pregunta._

-¡Claro que no quiero! Ejem quiero decir que… que…¡No te importa! ¡No dejaré que duermas en mi cuarto aun!- Misato lo dijo con tanta convicción que no notó lo embarazoso de esa frase; cuando finalmente lo noto sus mejilla se tiñeron de un rojo brillante al igual que _Shinji_, nadie hubiese podido decir que eran ya adultos, casi parecían un par de adolescentes.

_-E-esta bien Misato, si no quieres que duerma Shinji ahí no puedo hacer nada, así que lo dejaré también en mi habitación junto a Asuka. Pero por el momento dejaré a esta chica en mi cuarto ya que se me están entumiendo los brazos._

Si está bien, yo iré al comedor a comer un poco de tu comida antes de que se enfríe jeje.-dijo Misato cruzando una mano sobre su nuca.

Y así fue que _Shinji_ dejo a los inconcientes Shinji y Asuka en su antiguo cuarto mientras pensaba en Misato…¿Por qué no quería que él viera su habitación, si antes el visitaba esa habitación habitualmente sin recibir ningún regaño?- Además estaba pensando en lo último que le había dicho: _iré al comedor a comer un poco de tu comida antes de que se enfríe, "obviamente está mintiendo.- _Pensó.- _Ella nunca ha sabido mentir bien, estoy seguro que ahora debe estar limpiando su cuarto a toda prisa jeje.-_ Río el Hombre, poco después se sintió un gran estruendo y una Misato enfurecida maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, ¡Maldito futón por que no te estiras! Fue lo que escucho lo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

Luego de un rato en donde Misato había desaparecido por completo de donde debía estar, apareció sudorosa y gimiendo de cansancio.

-¿_En donde estabas Misato?_- Dijo _Shinji _tratando de hacerse el tonto.

_-_Emm ¿Dónde? En mi habitación haciendo aeróbica, es que tus bocadillos son exquisitos pero tengo que mantener la línea. –Dijo Misato guiñándole un ojo_ a Shinji _ytratando de sonar convincente. Obviamente no lo logró.

…

…

Jajajajaja.- Rieron ambos al darse cuenta de que ambos ya sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro, asi después se sentaron, compartieron algunos bocadillos y hablar de cosas sencillas mientras esperaban que los chicos despertaran.

_**Martes 20 en el centro de mando de mando de Nerv…**_

-Doctora ¿Cómo van las reparaciones de los superordenadores? Supe que su asistente Ibuki la está ayudando con el papeleo.

-A decir verdad maya me ha estado ayudando mucho más que eso, también ha contribuido en la reparación y regeneración de las magi así que con su ayuda las computadoras estarán al setenta por ciento en dos días.

-¿Y el sistema de armas estará activo?.-dijo el hombre con seriedad ya que este era uno de los puntos mas importantes que consideraba en ese momento

-No Señor, Baltasar, que era la computadora que coordinaba las armas de auto-defensa todavía estará vulnerable para entonces, pero el sistema de rastro global de patrón de ondas azules estará activo en 24 horas.

-¿Y que ha sucedido con el extraño patrón que detectaron el lunes por la mañana? ¿Todavía es perceptible?

-Si Señor aunque por ratos se desvanece, pero aun se puede percibir con las magi al treinta y nueve por ciento

-Y dime que es realmente lo que detectaron las magi antes de que se volvieran basura de materia gris.

De mas está decir que el tono con que el comandante le hablo a la doctora no fue el de siempre, sino uno más intimo, de amante…aunque también intimidante.

-Emm Gendou yo no se realmente lo que pasa, tendrías que darme un poco más de tiempo.

-¡TIEMPO!- ¡Eso es justo lo que no tengo Ritsuko!- dijo agarrandola de la mandíbula.- Se que me has estado ocultando algo desde el primer momento en que sonaron las alarmas , así que no te lo preguntaré por segunda vez, ¡dime que mierda es lo que pasa!

-¡NO LO SÉ! – Dijo soltándose del agarre de su interlocutor, solo sé que es una fluctuación temporo-espacial, parecida a la que emite un ángel al aparecer.

-Explícate.

-Dios tiene el poder de crear cosas de la nada, y los ángeles también lo tienen. Ellos aparecen en cualquier tiempo y lugar a su conveniencia, creando un pequeño desorden en el tiempo constante cuando lo hacen. Esto es parecido pero a una escala mucho mayor, tanta que ni las magi lo pudo resistir.

-Eso quiere decir que sea lo que sea que este allá afuera está desordenando el constante tiempo-espacio.

-Si pero algunas veces este oleaje del tiempo desaparece por instantes y aparece de nuevo sin razón aparente.

-¿Esta irregularidad es peligrosa?

-Si continúa por más tiempo podría provocar secuencias de tiempo indefinidos en distintos lugares del planeta, pero hasta ahora se ha mantenido estable por su constante variabilidad.

-Y que cosa pudo haber interrumpido el tiempo de esta forma…

No lo sé, ni siquiera el más poderoso de los ángeles pudo haber hecho algo similar, lo único que puedo imaginar que algo que no es de este época esta en esta ciudad, creando una marea en el tiempo.

"Algo que no es de aquí, no de este tiempo".-pensó el hombre de lentes oscuros.-Esta bien Ritsuko puedes retirarte, no quiero seguir oyendo más teorías sobre algo en lo que no estoy relacionado, pero escúchame bien, jamás y digo JAMAS me vuelvas a ocultar algo ¿entendiste?

-Si Gendou, lo siento.

-Márchate.

-Si señor.- La rubia doctora salio a paso firme de la oficina del comandante, aunque si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí en ese instante hubiera podido ver lagrimas en los ojos de la mujer.

Un poco más allá en su oficina la blonda doctora se sentó en su escritorio, tomo una taza de café y continuó leyendo sin leer los papeles que tenían en frente suyo, y es que recordar al maldito de Gendou y lo que había tenido con él siempre la afectaba, era como una roca que tenía que cargar por una empinada colina que jamás terminaría, y el solo hecho de pensar en ello la hizo llorar más que nunca en su vida, ella ya no amaba a Gendou pero este le seguía utilizando como una muñeca desechable; estaba en medio de su predicamento cuando una voz llamó a su oficina.

-Senpai ya termine de ver los seiscientos puntos a analizar y resolví todos los probl…¿doctora?- se acerco para observarla de más cerca.

-Senpai ¿está bien?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Contestó molesta la mujer.

-Lo siento Doctora no quería enfurecerla, mejor me retiro…

-¡No! Maya lo siento no quería desquitarme contigo, tu eres la única persona en quien confío.

-Doctora puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, de verdad.

-Lo sé Maya, sé que tu nunca me traicionarías. "¡Hay Maya si tan solo fueras hombre!".-pensó la mujer ante de limpiarse las lagrimas con sus dedos, pero luego reflexionó.- "¡No, los hombres son unos traidores, de todos ellos ninguno me ha confortado como Maya lo ha hecho siempre! Ya no puedo dejar de mentirme, me gusta Maya pero, como reaccionaría si le digo, diablos ni yo se como comportarme"

-Doctora, ¿se encuentra ya mejor?

-Si Maya gracias a ti.- Respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bien creo que tengo más trabajo que hacer, con permiso…-antes de que Maya tuviera la oportunidad de irse Ritsuko le había tomado de la mano y la había jalado a ella, en ese momento había un momento de nerviosismo para ambas partes y muchas preguntas de parte de Maya, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, una pregunta la remeció por completo.

-Maya ¿Qué soy para ti?- el nerviosismo de Ritsuko era tal que sus vasos sanguineos se dilataron sonrojando sus mejillas a mas no poder. Eso junto a sus ojos aun con lágrimas la hacían ver particularmente bella

-Senpai usted es a quien más respeto, q-quien mas admiro.-Comenzó a tartamudear mientras instintivamente acercaba su rostro al rostro de su maestra.- a quien más me quiero parecer, quiero ser como usted.

-No quieras eso Maya, yo no he sido feliz como soy.- comento tristemente la rubia.

-Ni siquiera aquí, con nosotros, ¿conmigo?

-No seas tonta, contigo es con quien más feliz me siento.

En ese momento el tiempo se perdió para ambas mujeres cuando un tierno beso junto sus labios, mientras dejaban atrás todos sus tapujos y tabúes. Fue un beso sencillo y corto, pero sería el que más recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

-Yo también soy feliz cuando estoy con usted Senpai.

-Dime solo Ritsuko, Maya, sólo Ritsuko.-entonces fue cuando se fundieron en un abrazo que les calentó el alma y el cuerpo.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno en este capitulo pudimos ver los planes de seele y que al parecer es el mismo Shinji quien descompuso las magi sin darse cuenta, también la relación entre Maya y Ritsuko se ha solidificado y ya tienen claro sus sentimientos, mientras Gendou tiene leves sospechas de lo que puede estar ocurriendo, esto cada vez se pone más interesante ¡no se pierdan el próximo cap!

Pd: ¿Querías más consecuencias al tener dos Shinjis? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!


	6. Descubrimientos

La Historia, trama personajes y todo lo demas les pertenece a Gainax no a mi, así que no me reclamen si no les gusta la historia xD. ¡Ah! Y por si no se han dado cuenta las frases entre comillas son pensamientos o reflexiones de los personajes.

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos**

**Lunes 19 de septiembre**

Era un cuarto oscuro, pero que no llegaba a ser tenebroso; eso se debía a que tanto la puerta como las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero aún así se colaba una tenue línea de luz que iluminaba la cabecera de la cama que estaba junto a él. Era un techo conocido, todos los días terminaba viendo el mismo techo una y otra vez al irse a dormir y luego al levantarse; al principio una melancolía lo consumió, pero luego recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en esa casa junto a sus dos compañeras de piso, y en especial en ese cuarto, el cual se había convertido en un refugio anti-todo lo que podía hacerle daño.

Pero por alguna razón se encontraba más optimista los últimos días y es que el miedo al temerle a la sociedad poco a poco se había ido desvaneciendo y con ello también su fobia a relacionarse con las demás personas. El duro dilema del erizo cada vez se hacía menos implacable, haciendo ganar confianza en si mismo y aceptar la realidad tal cual era.

Recordó el incidente en donde Asuka le había recordado a su padre y como se había reído de él, pero al contrario de lo que el creía pensar, esto no lo afectó en lo más mínimo, es más, sonrió con fortaleza y le dijo al mundo entero que ya no era un niño llorón sino un joven capaz de sobrellevar todo el peso de la vida real y convertirlos en pequeñas bolitas y jugar malabares con ellas en vez de convertirlas en una gran roca sobre sus hombros la cual tenía que cargar por obligación, eso le hizo sentir cómodo y seguro, seguro de que podía actuar como un hombre, hacerse valer como un hombre, y …amar como un hombre.

"Amar"-pensó el joven de ojos azules como el cielo mientras sus pensamientos la llevaron a dos personas: Misato Katsuragi y Asuka Langley, dos personas que se habían ganado su entera confianza y aunque hubiesen constantes roces, especialmente con una de ellas, él siempre estaría ahí para ellas, ya que ese era el recién descubierto "deber" que tenía que hacer…proteger a sus personas amadas.

Mi deber es proteger a la humanidad.- se dijo en voz alta.-pero a los que realmente quiero proteger son a Asuka y Misato…pero "¿pero que son ellas para mí?".-Era una simple pregunta pero como siempre este la esquivaba, escuchando música o tocando su chello, pero esta vez no escaparía, no de sus miedos y tampoco de sus interrogantes, esta vez tenía que ser valiente, no con los demás, sino consigo mismo.

"A Misato yo…la quiero, pero es como una hermana mayor, aunque siempre se viste sexy y me produce erecciones todo el tiempo jeje, pero si estuviera en problemas yo, le dejaría mi vida en sus manos sin dudar".

¿Y a Asuka? ¿Dejarías tu vida en sus manos?

-"No lo se, pero lo que si sé es que daría mi vida por ella"

¿Por qué?

-"Porque a mi me gusta Asuka…"

¿Solo eso?

-"No, ¡ya no lo esconderé más!"

¡ENTONCES DILO!

-Yo… ¡Yo amo a Asuka!

-mmmhhh Shinji.- Un susurro resonó en la habitación en donde Shinji yacía recostado haciéndose sus preguntas existenciales, un susurro muy cerca de su oído y que hasta podía sentir el aliento de una persona.

"Cielos, creí que estaba solo".- Se decía a si mismo mientras poco a poco movía su cabeza para averiguar quien estaba recostado junto a él; grande fue su sorpresa cuando la única linea de luz que iluminaba la habitación alumbraba a una hermosa pelirroja acurrucada cerca de su brazo.

¡Asuka!, ¡cuando llegó aquí!...en realidad ¿Cuándo llegué YO aquí?

Fue entonces cuando Shinji recordó lo que había pasado, habían llegado a casa temprano por culpa de Asuka y encontraron a un extraño sujeto, quien luego les preparó un exquisito menú, pero…la memoria de Shinji cada vez se hacía más confusa hasta que después de varios minutos de retrospectiva recordó lo que realmente lo había llevado a la cama; el sujeto era ÉL, era tan parecido a él como si mirara en un espejo, pero lo que más le afecto fue cuando miró sus ojos, si alguien podía reconocer las emociones de Shinji era él mismo cada vez que se miraba en el espejo por las mañanas, así fue como pudo ver una gran tristeza y una desesperación enorme en los ojos azules del hombre. Al verlos tuvo la sensación de que podía verse a si mismo llevado a al fondo del océano y ser tragado por el mar, en un abismo de desesperanza y desilusión, como el que había sentido hasta hace poco tiempo atrás, y es que parecía que el tipo estuviera sufriendo el más grande de los tormentos, y eso lo afecto más de lo que él creía.

"¿Quién era ese sujeto, que se parecía tanto a mi?" y "¿Qué hago con respecto a Asuka?".- pensó el joven tan nervioso que estaba petrificado, no quería mover ni un músculo con el fin de no despertar a su compañera piloto, y es que si ella se enteraba que habían dormido juntos esta le patearía hasta por debajo de la lengua.

"¿Qué hago? Si ella me encuentra a su lado de seguro hará un escándalo, ojalá no despierte aun…"

Nadie sabe porque, pero algunas veces el destino tiende a jugar con las personas…o tal vez Dios estaba enojado con Shinji por destruir a sus enviados ángeles, ya que en ese mismísimo minuto Asuka abrió los ojos bostezando en el acto; Shinji al no saber que hacer y sabiendo que si Asuka lo descubría despierto y espiándola mientras dormía sería una catástrofe peor que el tercer impacto, entonces decidió lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar…pretender estar dormido.

…

Después de bostezar y limpiar sus ojos con sus dedos, Asuka se preguntó los mismo que se había preguntado Shinji unos minutos atrás, solo que esta vez estaba más consternada de por que estaba durmiendo con Shinji a su lado, que del por qué se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué hago durmiendo con Shinji? Además esta no es mi habitación… esperen un minuto, ahora recuerdo, ¡Shinji tiene un clon! ¿Pero que hacía aquí? Y al parecer tiene algo con Misato.

En ese minuto Shinji quien se hacía el dormido podía escuchar todas las teorías de Asuka…"¿Yo tengo un clon?" pero el parecía mayor, entonces…

-¡Entonces Shinji es el clon!- Exclamó la pelirroja al formular tan retorcida teoría.-¡No puede ser!

"Esperen, ¿yo soy un clon?- Se preguntó Shinji al escuchar los pensamientos de Asuka.

-Pobre no debe saberlo, por eso se desmayó cuando lo vio…pero ¿Por qué habrán hecho un clon de Shinji? Tal vez el original no quería manejar el Evangelion y por eso construyeron a mi Shinji, pobrecito…

Esta de más decir que en ese momento, Shinji se sentía peor que una basura al ser un supuesto clon de alguien que se negó a salvar la humanidad, pero algo lo intrigó más que las locas teorías de Asuka, y esto era que ella había dicho "mi Shinji" denotando un poco más de cercanía que de la que el creía. Esto lo alegró ya que podía haber una luz de esperanza en concretar algo con Asuka.

-¿Entonces a la persona que yo quiero es un clon?- Pensó en voz alta lo suficiente como para que Shinji lo escuchara.

-"¿Asuka me quiere?" "wow estoy descubriendo más cosas dormido que despierto", "Pero la parte del clon no me gusta".

-Shinji… suspiro una sonrojada Asuka al ver el rostro dormido de su compañero piloto.- ¡no! ¡no debo!, ¡yo prometí que jamás necesitaría a alguien en mi vida! Sólo yo valgo la pena… s-solo y-yo…

Shinji quien había estado atento a todo lo que decía Asuka, pudo notar que poco a poco la voz de la pelirroja se iba apagando como una vela en extinción y fue tomando la forma de un llanto silencioso, él quería ayudarla, consolarla, pero no sabía bien que es lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Asuka y tampoco quería arriesgarse a despertar y meter la pata.

-¡¿Por qué soy tan obstinada? Me gusta Shinji, lo amo, pero no puedo aceptarlo.- Un sollozo seco inundaba la voz de Asuka mientras lloraba por su aflicción.

"Asuka… jamás pensé que le importara tanto nuestra relación".- Pensó Shinji consintiendo mentalmente a Asuka; por un lado se sentía triste al ver a su compañera de labores y amor secreto en una profunda crisis emocional, que contrastaba con su alegría por conocer los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Por un momento pensó en dejar de fingir y abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no se atrevió, esperó a que Asuka diera el primer paso ya que sabía que no importara cuan enamorados estuvieran el uno del otro, mientras uno de ellos no dejara su orgullo de lado, nunca llegarían a establecerse como una pareja formal.

Después de un lapso en donde ninguna palabra fue emitida, Asuka dejo de llorar y se sentó de lado observando al "durmiente" de Shinji; poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando, y la cabeza y labios de la pelirroja estuvieron cada vez más cerca de los de Shinji, mientras el mencionado chico cada vez estaba más nerviosos, lo que lo imposibilitó de hacer algo para detener o acelerar los pasos de la pelirroja.

-Asuka, ¡al fin! Podré confesármele sin ser rechazado.-Pensó Shinji en un estado de éxtasis y nerviosismo mezclados.

-Shinji…

-"Asuka…"

-Shinji yo te…-un pequeño y tierno beso detuvo por unos segundos la frase de Asuka; al principio fue un beso aburrido ya que una de las partes no interactuaba, pero luego de unos segundos de simular, ambos se entregaban al otro sin resistencias. Primero fue Asuka quien introdujo su lengua en la boca de Shinji mientras, el la masajeaba dulcemente, absorbiendo su aliento y bebiendo de esa boca todo lo que podía fluir de ella; luego de unos apasionados segundos en que el beso nunca dejo de ser una dulce caricia, Asuka se alejó unos centímetros de su recién descubierto amante, para encontrarse ya con un despierto Shinji que la miraba con sorpresa y felicidad.

-…amo.- Asuka terminó su frase y luego comenzó a sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras Shinji se levantaba de la cama y la tomaba de la mano para acariciarla y darle un dulce beso en la palma.

-Yo también te amo Asuka, creí que nunca diría estas palabras, pero ya no puedo contenerme más, el miedo me consumía cada vez que quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora ya no puedo ocultarlo más, te amo Asuka.

-Yo…no puedo creer que este haciendo esto.- dijo sonriendo Asuka.- Me había prometido nuca depender de nadie, pero aquí estoy, demostrándote quien soy en realidad, una cobarde que rompió su juramento por amor.

-¡No eres ninguna cobarde por amar! Tal vez no quieras depender de nadie, pero… ¿que tal si alguien dependiera de ti? ¿No sería eso una fuente de alegría infinita, el saber que hay alguien que espera con añoranza tu regreso a casa todos los días o que te extraña solo cuando te has ido por unos minutos?

-Creo que si, me gusta saber que soy querida y extrañada por alguien.

-Tal vez tu orgullo no te permita darte la oportunidad de extrañar a alguien cuando esté lejos, pero créeme cuando te digo que aquí hay una persona que esperaría toda una vida solo para abrazarte y besarte como lo hemos hecho aquí y ahora.

-Shinji…

-Asuka…

_Gracias por devolverme el valor de amar…_

Ambos les dieron gracias a su amante por devolverle eso que había perdido hace tanto tiempo, por vergüenza u orgullo, pero que aquí podía volverse solo una mala memoria mientras se besaban con pasión y dulzura.

-¿Shinji?- Preguntó tiernamente la chica de cabellos de fuego.

-¿Si?- Respondió con el mismo tono de voz que su interlocutora.

-¿Estabas fingiendo estar durmiendo cuando te besé?- Preguntó cariñosamente Asuka.

-Bueno…un poquito.

-¡Baka Shinji!- Exclamó mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con el puño a su joven amante.

_**En ese momento en el living de la residencia katsuragi**_

-Creo que ya han dormido lo suficiente, ¿por qué no solo vamos y los despertamos de una vez?

-_Eso es justo lo que no hay que hacer cuando una persona se desmaya, hay que dejarla tranquila y que el shock desaparezca por su cuenta._

Pero ya han dormido por ocho horas, ya es de noche y es hora de dormir, no podrán conciliar el sueño si siguen durmiendo.

-_Eso es cierto pero es mejor que duerman hasta mañana…"aun no he podido inventar una buena excusa que decir"_

Esta bien, si tu lo dices… emm _Shinji._

-_Dime Misato._

-¿Qué es lo que me pasará en el futuro?

_Shinji_ casi se cae de espalda cuando oyó esa pregunta.

_-¿Qué quieres decir Misato? Tu sabes que no puedo contarte nada sobre lo que pasará, si alguien llegase a enterar que sabes algo que no deberías, podrían…_

-No estoy hablando de los planes de Nerv o algo por el estilo, estoy hablando de mi vida _Shinji._

_-Pero por qué tan de repente quieres saber algo como eso…_

-_Shinji_ ya no tienes que ocultarlo más, se que algo me pasará en el futuro y quiero saber que es y quiero saberlo ahora.

-_Pero Misato yo no quiero verte sufrir, por favor, no me hagas recordar eso_.

-_Shinji,_ creí que el niño con el que yo vivía había admitido que era un hombre…por qué no me puedes decir algo que pertenece a MI VIDA!

-¡_Porque morirás!- gritó Shinji al verse acorralado por las constantes preguntas de Misato_.

-¿Qué?

-_Morirás tratando de salvarme…y yo me comporté como un estúpido cobarde, no sabía que hacer, solo esperaba la muerte y tú entregaste tu vida por mí. Por eso es que vine aquí, contigo, no quiero verte desperdiciar tu vida por mi otra vez._

Misato oyó atentamente todo lo que _Shinji_ estaba diciendo sin emitir palabra, y es que tal revelación la había dejado parcialmente shockeada ¿Ella dando su vida por un hombre? Si fuese así al único hombre que salvaría sin dudar era a _Su Shinji._

_-Shinji_, si crees que desperdicie mi vida, estas muy equivocado, sino fuera por lo que hice, tu no estarías aquí, conmigo, y eso es lo que importa; el presente. Además…

-_¿si?_

-Eres el único hombre que realmente he amado como para entregar m vida por él.

Esa revelación hizo a los dos sonrojarse, pero al mismo tiempo estaban serios y concentrados en los ojos del otro, como si la vida se les fuese a ir si apartaban la vista.

-_Aunque no lo creas Misato, yo ya lo sabía. Me dijiste algo "ligeramente diferente" esa vez, pero pude ver en tu mirada que realmente me tenías aprecio. Créeme Misato si algo llegase a pasar, esta vez seré yo quien de mi vida para protegerte_.

-¿De verdad?

-_Si, después de ese día me di cuenta que realmente tenía una deuda muy grande contigo, y no dudes que la pagaré, con creces si es necesario. He amado en secreto a esa mujer que me rescató de mi mismo por quince años, entrenándome tan duro como podía solo para verte con vida, para verte feliz…_

-¿Y tu estas feliz?-Preguntó la mujer con exquisito interés.

-_El solo ver tu rostro me hace el hombre más feliz de la tierra Misato, y no juego con lo que estoy diciendo_.

-Y el verte a ti cada mañana, limpiando lo que ensuciaba, arreglando lo que desordenaba y… jaja, cuando me ayudabas cuando iba al baño a vomitar después de una de mis borracheras… también me hacías la mujer más feliz de la tierra, _Shinji _eres el único caballero que he conocido y la única razón por la que no me arrojaba a tus brazos era porque tenías quince y yo casi treinta.

_-¿Y ahora Misato? ¿Qué te impide que caigas en mis brazos?_- Preguntó _Shinji _Justo antes de que sus labios fuesen sellados unos labios de mujer. El beso continuó, demostrando el amor y la alegría que había en los corazones de _Shinji_ y Misato, por verse tal cual eran.

Después de unos segundos Misato respondió a la interrogante del hombre:.

-Absolutamente nada, _Mi Shinji_

_**Continuará**_

Esta vez no diré nada, eso se lo dejo a ustedes…


	7. Especial: Dos cuerpos, un amante

La historia, trama personajes y todo lo demás les pertenece a Gainax no a mi, así que no me reclamen si no les gusta la historia.

ADVERTENCIA CAPITULO LEMON! LENGUAJE FUERTE Y EXPLÍCITO!

Si no te agrada o no quieres imaginarte a tus personajes favoritos de Evangelion haciendo "cochinaditas" será mejor que te saltes este cap, no te preocupes no te perderás nada de la trama, solo una noche muy movida.

**Especial Lemonade: Dos cuerpos, un amante.**

Dicen que el primer beso jamás se olvida, y para Shinji Ikari su primer beso fue imborrable, lo habían dejado sin aliento… literalmente, y es que fue una tortura cuando Asuka le tapo la nariz mientras lo besaba, tan así que había creado un trauma con los besos, pero helo aquí otra vez, perdiendo el aliento con la misma pelirroja, pero esta vez si podía respirar, lo que lo hacía más apasionante.

-Asuka nunca creí que estaríamos así los dos…

-Cállate y sigue besándome.

-¿No crees mmhh, que hace mhhm, un poco de frío?- Preguntó entre besos el chico ingenuamente.

-Bueno si es así deberíamos calentarnos un poco más ¿no crees?- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se recostaban debajo de las sabanas de la cama del chico.

-¿No ves? Así es mejor, podremos compartir de mejor manera nuestro calor corporal- Dijo Asuka con tono académico.

-Lo dices como cuando me preguntaste, si tus pechos crecerían si te los calentabas…

-Lo había dicho para avergonzarte, pero a la vez te estaba coqueteando, ¿no lo notaste?

-Perdón por ser tan idiota cuando una chica linda me lanza indirectas…

-Eras idiota…pero ya no, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas Asuka, no seré más un idiota, es más, creo que ya se el por qué de tu idea de meternos en la cama, y no es precisamente por el frío.

-jeje, te diste cuenta, me alegro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después su cara se hizo seria.- Sabes lo que vendrá después de que nos besemos ¿verdad Shinji?

-Lo se y estoy un poco nervioso, es mi primera vez y no se que hacer exactamente.

-Si quieres yo puedo guiarte.- dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose en el acto.- No es que sea una profesional, es decir, también es mi primera vez y…

-No digas más Asuka, no tienes que decir nada, dejemos que nuestros instintos nos guíen ¿está bien?

-Muy bien, pero no seas muy rudo, ya sabes lo que dicen de la primera vez de las mujeres.

-¡No! Esta vez te haré sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho Asuka, me convertiré en una bestia y te… auch!

-¡No te pases de listo hentai!- Gritó una furiosa Asuka mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Shinji.

…

-Has cambiado mucho Shinji.- Comentó la joven después de un breve silencio.- Eres mucho más varonil en este momento.

-Tu también has cambiado Asuka.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya no me golpeas tan fuerte como antes.

-Será porque te amo tonto, ¡baka Shinji!

Esta vez Shinji en vez de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, recibió el más dulce de los regalos; un beso de su amada pelirroja. Él cerró los ojos esperando los labios de Asuka los cuales llegaron un poco después. Suavemente intercambiaron caricias mientras compartían el mismo aire, lo que les erizó la piel… No tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta cuando ni como sus lenguas se encontraron o cuando empezaron a masajearse y saborearse, sintiendo su humedad, su calor, su textura. Al percatarse que la pelirroja fue la que dio el primer paso, Shinji se atrevió y se permitió el atrevimiento de introducir su lengua en la boca de Asuka acariciándola por dentro, lo que hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja latiera con mucha más fuerza al sentir ese objeto extraño masajeando su interior; prontamente ambos se quedaron sin aire lo cual, a su pesar, los forzó a separarse.

-Shinji… ¿estás listo para lo que viene?

-Jamás he estado más listo Asuka, ¿y tu lo estas?

-Sigo algo nerviosa, pero no tengo miedo, si eres tú con quien lo hago.

-¿Asuka d-deberíamos… desnudarnos ahora?- titubeo el joven avergonzado.

-¡No hagas ese tipo de preguntas que me avergüenzas! ¡Solo hazlo!

-Esta bien Asuka, aquí voy…

En ese momento, las manos inexperimentadas del chico comenzaron a moverse por las curvas de su compañera, mientras averiguaba como sacar ese "bendito" traje escolar de una pieza, que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de Asuka; pero por más que intentó no pudo sacarlo, ¡¿Quién fuel el idiota que lo hizo de una pieza por dios?

-Asuka, al parecer en los momentos en que debo ser un caballero, es donde más inútil soy, si no te molesta ¿podrías quitarte ese traje de marinera por mí?

Asuka quien estaba en otro mundo mientras Shinji recorría su cuerpo, contestó con un poco audible "si" a la pregunta de su amado. En ese momento se levantó de la cama de Shinji y comenzó a sacarse su uniforme escolar que tantos problemas le había ocasionado al chico, pero como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a vestirlo cada día no fue para nada difícil el quitarlo, y en unos pocos minutos, Asuka estaba de pie, solo en su blusa y pantaletas, abrazando su pecho y contemplando al chico de sus sueños con una mirada nerviosa.

Por otro lado Shinji estaba embobado por la belleza de su amante, admirando sus curvas teñidas por la luz de la luna, sus lustrosas piernas, además de que ella estaba vestida de la forma más sensual imaginable, pero en unos segundos el recobró la compostura y, quitándose su uniforme, quedó desnudo y sonrojado en frente de una asombrada Asuka.

-E-eres más atrevido de lo que creía, kinder.- Dijo una totalmente roja Asuka al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, y por supuesto, su masculinidad que estaba ya lista para recibirla carnalmente.

-Y tú eres más reservada de lo que había creído.- Contesto el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque particularmente atontado por la sexy vestimenta de Asuka. Y es que ver a tan bella joven vistiendo tan sugerente atuendo hizo que su virilidad subiera a su máxima potencia.

-¿Todavía estas nerviosa?- pregunto el joven con genuino interés.

-Es que… yo… tengo un complejo con mi cuerpo.

-¿¡Que!- Pero Asuka eres bellísima, ¿que parte de ti es la que no te gusta?

-Y-yo…tengo pechos pequeños, y tal vez no te gusten.- El sonrojo de Asuka se extiende más allá de sus mejillas, hasta sus orejas se han puesto rojas.

-Pero yo no puedo verte si me ocultas tus pechos Asuka, tendrías que mostrármelos para juzgar bien, "al parecer aunque quiere hacer el amor, tiene dudas sobre desnudarse… no entiendo como piensan las mujeres"

-Esta bien, pero no te rías…

Asuka en un movimiento rápido deja caer su blusa y sujetador al suelo exhibiendo sus pechos frente a Shinji quien estaba paralizado al ver la belleza de la que muy pronto sería su mujer.

-Asuka eres hermosa no tienes porque avergonzarte.- dijo el joven con sinceridad

-No me lo estás diciendo para que me sienta mejor ¿no es así?

-Nunca te mentiría, además solo un idiota no le gustarían tus pechos…

-Ese es el problema, tú eres un idiota, por eso tengo un poco de miedo.

-Era un idiota, pero créeme ya nunca más.

Asuka se sorprendió al ver que Shinji, después de soltar esas palabras, se levantó de la cama yendo directamente hacia ella; en ese instante un abrazo juntó a ambos cuerpos fundiéndose en su mutuo calor corporal, que contrastaba con el frío que hacía fuera del pequeño departamento. La virilidad de Shinji tocaba el desnudo estómago de Asuka quien estaba por volverse loca, por estas nuevas sensaciones recién descubiertas

-Asuka, te amo, y quiero hacer el amor contigo, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, ahora solo concentrémonos en el presente.

-Bellas palabras baka.- Susurró la pelirroja antes de lanzarse a la cama, con Shinji sobre ella. Al principió se degustaron en una rápida lección de besos en la boca, para que luego Shinji comenzara lentamente a descender por el esbelto cuerpo de la chica; primero besó su cuello, lamiéndolo con delicadeza, luego bajó unos pequeños centímetros más hasta llegar a sus clavícula, las que en un extraño acto mordió con dulzura.

-No creí que fueras un fetichista de las clavículas, Shinji.

-Solo de las tuyas, amor.

-Después de eso y de una rápida sesión de besos, Shinji se encomendó la tarea de masajear suavemente los pechos de Asuka, quien emitía leves gemidos ahogados.

-Tus pechos son perfectos Asuka, no los necesitas más grandes.

-¿Eso cree-s?- Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una suave lamida a su erecto pezón con el que Shinji jugueteaba con su lengua.

-Si, eso creo, son suaves y firmes.- Dijo el chico presionando con una de sus manos el pequeño montículo de Asuka.

-Para ser tu primera vez vas muy bien kinder.-Exclamó apasionadamente Asuka mientras sus pechos era tratados con delicadeza y devoción por Shinji, pero su corazón se acelero al doble cuando sintió el aliento de Shinji bajar por su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¡¿Shinji que haces? ¡Vuelve aquí!

-No Asuka, siempre he querido ver todo tu cuerpo, y ahora no me voy a detener.-Dijo un serio y excitado Shinji al dirigirse cada vez más rápido a la húmeda intimidad de Asuka; ésta trató de forzarse al cruzar sus piernas de manera de que Shinji no lograra llegar a su objetivo, pero él joven con mucha más fuerza producto de la excitación tomó sus piernas y las abrió dejando expuesta sus pantaletas, las que en un rápido movimiento fueron quitadas por sus manos; la escena que vio después lo dejó sin aliento, y es que ahí estaba esa pequeña orquídea la cual lo esperaba con añoranza.

-¡Shinji no baka! No mires ahí…ah..AH!-gimió de placer cuando Shinji introdujo uno de sus dedos por la pequeña abertura entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

Él totalmente extasiado no entendió lo que realmente estaba haciendo, él solo hacía una investigación previa, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo era masturbar a su compañera, la que arqueaba su espalda con cada movimiento del dedo índice de Shinji.

-"me preguntó que pasará si hago lo que vi en esa revista…" Pensó el chico totalmente fuera de sí. Luego de ese pensamiento Shinji se atrevió a darle una lamida a la parte más sensible de una mujer, haciendo que Asuka respondiera con un grito desesperado.

-¡Shinji que me estas haciendo allí abajo!

-Solo probé un poco de ti Asuka, y quiero seguir probando.- En ese momento y para la locura de Asuka éste introdujo su lengua en el orificio de ella, haciéndola gemir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la casa escucharan, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, los dos estaban gozando con esa extraña experiencia que les había hecho perder los sentidos.

Shinji probaba con locura los fluidos que emanaban de su compañera, como si fueran el néctar más delicioso del universo, mientras movía su lengua la cual aun seguía dentro de Asuka. Después de pasado unos minutos y sin darse cuenta, las piernas de Asuka se estrecharon sobre la cabeza de Shinji y un grito ahogado fue escuchado sólo por ellos dos; Asuka había llegado al orgasmo.

_**Un poco antes en el Living de la residencia Katsuragi**_

Una pareja de adultos enamorados se besaban con lujuria mientras lentamente y a tropezones se dirigían a la habitación de Misato, y es que las cosas habían avanzado mucho desde la llegada de _Shinji_ a la casa de la susodicha; los dos ya habían confesado que estaban profundamente enamorados uno del otro, y que querían demostrarlo, de una manera más, como decirlo, "carnalmente".

-_Misato, no crees que vamos algo rápido_…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Te he conocido por meses, y tú me has extrañado por años, que más da.

-_Tienes razón Misato, lo que importa es que ahora sabemos lo que realmente sentimos por el otro._

-Si, y ahora sabrás REALMENTE lo que siento yo por ti.

Luego de eso abrieron la puerta y entraron a la habitación, la cual "extrañamente" estaba totalmente ordenada y nada fuera de lugar, lo que hizo salir una pequeña risita a _Shinji._

-_Asi que haciendo aeróbica ¿eh?_

A Misato le dio un tic en el ojo por segunda vez en el día

-Eh, bueno, cargar todas mis cosas y ponerlas en perfecto orden es un buen ejercicio ¿no crees? jeje.- Reía Misato justo en el momento en que todas las cajas en perfecta sincronía "explotaron" dejando ver todo su contenido, entre ella ropa mal doblada, algunos artefactos electrónicos, hasta había una flauta… para que necesitaría una flauta Misato… mejor no saber.

-_Misato, siempre serás tan desordenada como me gusta_.

-Pues que bien que te guste como soy, pero no creo que "avancemos" mucho esta noche con todo este desorden.

_-No te preocupes por eso, tu sabes como soy yo_.- Diciendo esto _Shinji_ dobló toda la ropa, desechó la basura, y ordenó todas las cajas en su lugar.

-Wow ordenaste mi habitación en menos de un minuto.

-_Que puedo decir, he mejorado en quince años._

-¿No será que estás ansioso por lo que sigue?- Preguntó seductoramente Misato, haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara.

_-¿Y que es exactamente lo que me espera?-_ preguntó el hombre siguiéndole el juego a la mujer.

¡Esto!- y diciendo esto Misato, en una rápida movida de manos y dedos, dejó caer su vestido revelando solo su ropa interior, está de más decir que _Shinji _estaba boquiabierto con la escena que tenía al frente suyo, y es que por primera vez tenía una mujer de verdad en ropa interior delante de él y esta era ni más ni menos que su amada Misato.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa _Shinji_? ¿No dirás nada?

-_N-no, ¡digo SI! Es que estoy embobado por tu belleza_ Misato

-¿Y no te gustaría tocar?

-_Misato no me tientes por favor, mira que puedo volverme una bestia_.- Dijo el hombre conteniendo su lujuria.

-Fue entonces que Misato se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, su hombre venía de un lugar devastado por el tercer impacto y lo más probable es que no haya conocido mujer alguna, entonces quizá y sólo quizás, el podría no haber probado la dulce fragancia de una mujer.

-_Shinji_… no me digas que eres…

-_Virgen? Pues si lo soy, de donde vengo no habían muchas chicas de mi edad… bueno a decir verdad no habían muchas mujeres de todas las edades, y las que habían eran científicas que solo me observaban como una rata de laboratorio. Lo siento Misato pero si hay algo en que no soy experto es justamente en esta materia._

-Mmm ya veo, entonces te daré una lección de cómo una mujer como yo trata a un hombre del que está enamorada.

Diciendo esto Misato cogió de la mano a _Shinji,_ él cual no opuso resistencia alguna y lo llevó hacia el futón que estaba perfectamente estirado en el piso. Luego se subió rápidamente sobre su hombre y comenzó a darle una serie de besos rápidos, empezando por la boca, luego bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde desabotonó su camisa y besó su corazón, después comenzó a descender más y más, llegando a su estomago el que besó en una serie de besos cortos. Después y para locura de _Shinji,_ la mujer desabrochó y bajo la cremallera del pantalón de _Shinji_ dejando expuesta su virilidad, la cual estaba enorme producto de tanta excitación.

-_Shinji,_ no creí que eras de los hombres que no usan ropa interior.- sonrió seductoramente la mujer de cabellos violeta.

-_Es q-que esta ropa le pertenecía a un excursionist-ta y no le robaría su ropa interior a_ _un hombre y dejarlo desnudo por la vida_.- explicó difícilmente _Shinji_ al poder sentir la mirada de Misato sobre su hinchada asta.

-Bueno eso me deja más fácil el trabajo…

_-¿Trabajo? ¿No me digas que…?-_ Su pregunta fue cortada, cuando Misato sin decirle nada, lamió la punta de su roble, dejando a _Shinji_ sin aliento.

-_Shinji_ ¿me harías un favor? Cuando lo haga… no mires hacia abajo, no puedo concentrarme si me observas.

-_E-esta bien Misato, como tu quieras_.

-Gracias _Shinji_.- dijo la mujer con sus mejillas débilmente sonrojadas, mirando directamente el pene de su amante.

_-"ya veo, creo que ella también está avergonzada".-_ pensó el hombre, mientras se recostaba y se decía a si mismo que se calmara, como si fuera un tipo de mantra.

-Por favor mira hacia el techo _Shinji._

-_Claro_.- dijo el hombre aun nervioso, perdiendo de vista a la mujer.

En ese instante Misato rodeo sus dedos en la caliente verga de _Shinji_ y comenzó lentamente a subir y a bajar, repitiendo la secuencia un par de veces.

-¿Cómo se siente _Shinji_? Dime cuando se sienta bien.

-_S-si claro ¿"como diablo quiere que le responda una pregunta así, si ya con sus manos me siento en el paraíso?"._

-Mmh, está un poco más duro que antes. Dijo la mujer olvidándose de lo avergonzante que eran sus palabras para _Shinji._

Poco a poco Misato intensificaba su trabajo, hasta usó ambas manos para hacer sentir mejor a su pareja, pero sin pensarlo ella también se sentía bien en esa situación ya que sin percatarse había elevado su voz y pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta.

_¿Misato estás bien?_

Mmh, ahh mmh.- recibió como respuesta el hombre

¿Misato? "creo que no está escuchándome, debe estar atareada allí abajo"

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de _Shinji _al sentir otra vez la húmeda lengua de Misato acariciándole, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión ya que después no solo era su lengua sino que también lo acariciaba con su boca la cual llenó con la carne de su hombre.

_Ahhh!.-_ gritó _Shinji _al sentir esa sensación extremadamente confortable masajeando su masculinidad, y es que Misato lo había "tragado" literalmente, haciendo que su hombre se retorciera de placer.

Comenzando lentamente y luego acelerando el ritmo Misato engullía la carne de _Shinji _una y otra vez soltando gemido ahogados, por su dificultosa respiración. Incapaz de resistir la tentación _Shinji _miró hacia abajo, encontrando a Misato arrodillada, lamiendo ferozmente su verga mientras con una mano se masajeaba sus pechos mientras que con la otra acariciaba su punto más sensible entre sus piernas; la vista que tenía en frente suyo, más el placer del que era victima fueron suficiente para que no pudiera resistir más lo que estaba conteniendo por un rato.

-_Misato creo que ya… voy!-_ pero ya era tarde y _Shinji_ sucumbió en la boca de Misato, entregándole toda su pasión líquida.

-Gracias Shinji eso estuvo delicioso.- dijo la excitada mujer, secándose los restos de la corrida se Shinji.

-_Nada de gracias, ¡vi lo que estabas haciendo!_

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero Shinji creí haberte dicho que no miraras…! Exclamó totalmente roja Misato.

-_Yo estaba nerviosísimo por lo que me hacías, mientras tu solo jugabas conmigo, ¡te vi masturbarte mientras me lo hacías!-_ Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Pero Shinji no es lo que crees…- Exclamó nerviosamente la mujer levantándose del piso.

-_Que es no lo que creo… que te excitabas mientras me lamías como un lollipop, cuando yo estaba muerto de miedo_.

-¡Hey no es así!

_-¡Si es asi!_

-¡Compruébalo!- Exclamó la mujer.

-_Esta bien_.- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Misato y lanzándola a la cama.

-¡Ahora puedo verte bien! ¡ja como supuse, estas toda empapada allí abajo!

Misato roja de vergüenza ya no podía ocultarlo más y es que sus bragas estaban totalmente empapadas en sus líquidos; fue entonces cuando solo le quedó confesar.

-Bueno es que yo… quería satisfacerte pero mientras más iba haciéndolo más me excitaba y no pude contenerme, ¡Pero nunca quise jugar contigo!

-_jajaja_.- Rió el hombre.-_Lo se Misato, solo estaba jugando contigo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso, es más yo soy el que debería sentirme culpable, estaba disfrutando de tus caricias mientras tú estabas desatendida._

-Tonto, me estabas haciendo sentir culpable ¡Además de seguro que te gustó!

-_Me encanto, y por eso quiero compensarte por mi falta, debo atenderte como es debido_.

Diciendo esto Shinji se recostó en la cama junto a Misato, la cual aún no entendía que es lo que iba a hacer su amante.

_-Misato, pon tus caderas aquí_- Dijo el hombre enseñando su rostro.

-¡¿Qué? No, no lo haré.

-_Vamos Misato, quiero pagarte con la misma moneda._

-No quiero, ¡además! es…s-sucio.

_-Ninguna parte de ti es sucia Misato, además tu me lo hiciste a mí, y quiero complacerte de la misma forma, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?_

-Está bien, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto así que no seas muy rudo… es la primera vez que me lo hacen.

-_Bueno, en ese caso yo también soy primerizo, así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo._

Misato lentamente pasó una de sus piernas por la cabeza de _Shinji_ y dejó que su entrepierna llegara justo a la insinuante boca del hombre, quien la esperaba con ansiedad. Al momento que los labios de él se juntaron con los "labios" de la mujer un estallido de emociones encontradas invadió los cuerpos de aquellos dos amantes primerizos en el arte de cunilingus. _Shinji_, quien decía que era primerizo, sabía igualmente cuales eran las partes más sensibles de una mujer, ya que Toji y Kensuke le habían enseñado muy bien, con material encontrado en ciertos lugares de mala fama, así que sabía de inmediato donde concentrarse; primero besó con delicadeza los labios recorriendo toda la intimidad de la mujer, después lamió alrededor de sus muslos, luego lamió su interior causando que la espalda de Misato se arqueara de placer, y para terminar, comenzó a lamer el clítoris de su compañera, haciendo que la mujer diera un grito que fácilmente llegaría a oídos de sus protegidos, si no fuera porque en la habitación de Shinji, Asuka y él estaban en las mismas circunstancias.

_Shinji_ seguía con su ardua labor de complacer a Misato, cuando, esta dio un giro inesperado, levantando sus caderas y retrocediendo para darse la vuelta.

_-Misato, ¿no te gustó? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? _

-¡CLARO QUE NO! No es eso, es solo que… no puedo estar aquí tranquila mientras tu me haces sentir tan bien.

_-¿Y que vas a hacer?_

-Solo estoy cambiando un poco la posición, nada más, Río forzadamente mientras _Shinji_ se avocaba a satisfacer oralmente a Misato por segunda vez, solo que esta vez sintió una sensación familiar en su miembro.

-_Ahora entiendo lo que querías hacer…_

-¿Te gusta? Es como tu dijiste, "pagar con la misma moneda".-dijo Misato al hacer un perfecto sesenta y nueve sobre su futón.

_-Claro que me gusta, además tengo una excelente vista desde aquí_.- Dijo en tono seductor, ya desde esa posición podía ver todo el trasero de su compañera sexual.

-Tonto me avergüenzas…

-_Creo que con lo que hemos hecho ya no hay que sentir vergüenza_.

-Tienes razón, pero aun nos queda algo por ahhh… hacer! espera no sigas, me vas a hacer venir!

-_Eso es justo lo que quiero_.- dijo _Shinji_ lamiendo repetida y rápidamente el clítoris de Misato, hasta que pudo sentir como las caderas de ella bajaban aprisionándolo contra el futón mientras un mar de fluidos emanaban de ella. _Shinji_ supo de inmediato que su labor había dado frutos.

…

-Tonto me hiciste venirme en tu cara.

-_Justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo, es divertido no crees._

-Pero quería venirme contigo adentro… -dijo un tanto apenada Misato como si fuera una niña pequeña que había perdido su peluche favorito.

-_Pero eso se puede solucionar._

-¡Pruebalo!

_Shinji_, el cual estaba atento a las palabras de Misato se abalanzo contra ella cual guepardo contra gacela, y entre besos y mordiscos se perdieron bajo el futón.

_**En ese momento en el dormitorio de Shinji**_.

La vista que tenía en ese momento Shinji era la más hermosa y excitante que habría podido imaginar; los tiernos muslos de Asuka apretando su cabeza contra sus caderas, su vello púbico mas delgado que su cabello, esos dos montículos en el pecho de Asuka moviéndose de arriba abajo al ritmo de su respiración, y su rostro extasiado de placer, cuya boca aun gemía por las magníficas sensaciones que ella había experimentado con Shinji.

Luego de que Asuka se calmara un poco y que liberara a Shinji de su prisión, éste se limpió la boca y comenzó de nuevo la tarea de darle placer a la chica, esta vez subiendo por el lado, lamiendo su costado hasta llegar a su rostro en donde fue bienvenido con apasionado beso de la pelirroja.

-Shinji me acabas de llevar al paraíso.

-Digo lo mismo asuka, porque tuve la oportunidad de hacer gozar a un ángel, hasta que se estremeciera con locura.

-Eres muy romántico kinder.

-Es una faceta que no conocía de mí.

-Shinji… ahora estoy más segura que nunca que quiero darte mi más preciado regalo, quiero que me ames tonto, hasta la locura.

-A la orden mi ángel.

Shinji calmadamente le dio un relajante masaje en los hombros a Asuka, aunque no encontró mayores problemas con sus músculos, es más, estaba totalmente relajada.

-Parece que ya no estas nerviosa.

-Es que lo de hace rato me calmó muchísimo, eres un buen besador, bueno no solo en la boca… bueno es… ¡mira lo que me haces decir baka!

-Gracias por lo de buen besador, tu también lo haces bien, cuando no estas jugando conmigo, claro.

-Lo siento por lo de esa vez. Pero realmente quería un poco de diversión contigo, pero no sabía como realmente decirlo.

-Esta bien Asuka, pero ahora no tienes que decir nada, solo disfrutar.- Shinji decía esto mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. También le hacía un suave masaje en su espalda, bajando por su cintura, para luego acariciar su plano vientre. Luego descendió a sus caderas para después masajear con fuerza sus tersos muslos que el conocía bien.

-Shinji… es exquisito… pero te quiero, adentro mío ahora, no creo que pueda soportar más, estoy muy encendida, y por lo que veo tu también lo estas.

-Si, deseo tu cuerpo Asuka.

Shinji se sentó en la cama y, tomando de la cintura a su amada, la sentó sobre él. Lentamente sus caderas fueron encontrándose hasta que la virilidad del hombre se acercó a la húmeda feminidad de ella, rozándola pero no penetrándola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo disfrutaban el goce del roce mientras se abrasaban con fuerza, por temor a separarse. Tanto ella como él movían sus caderas a un ritmo similar, aumentando un poco más el incendio que se producía en los cuerpos de los dos adolescentes.

-Asuka.- le susurró el chico a su chica.

-Mmmhh?- preguntó media adormilada por la pasión.

-Creo que ya es hora.

-Hazlo, no me preguntes, solo hazlo.

En ese instante Shinji introdujo su dura asta dentro de Asuka, mientras un quejido fue escuchado por toda la habitación.

-Lo siento Asuka olvide que era tu primera ve…

-¡NO! Shinji no quiero oirte decir "lo siento" nunca más, no quiero que seas un niño temeroso, quiero que seas el héroe que no le teme a nada, como el que me esta haciendo el amor en este momento.

-Esta bien Asuka, esta bien.- diciendo esto Shinji empujó más fuerte dentro de ella haciendo que la chica emitiera más quejidos, pero a el no le importó, él le haría el amor a toda costa, justo como era el deseo de la pelirroja.

Lentamente comenzó a salir de ella para luego entrar en un ciclo interminable. Una y otra vez Shinji empujaba haciendo soltar gemidos de dolor de Asuka, pero poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y la tensión se fue esfumando, haciendo que Asuka sintiera cada vez más el amor de Shinji, y por supuesto, el placer que éste podía brindarle, así que en unos minutos Asuka ya estaba lista para disfrutar de su primera experiencia sexual con la persona que amaba.

-Shinji no pares, ahora ya no hay dolor sigue, más rápido.- exclamaba la pelirroja perdiendo la razón-

Shinji al oír esto, soltó todas sus inhibiciones y comenzó a salir y entrar de su chica lo más rápido que sus caderas se lo permitían, Asuka entre tanto subía y bajaba de él mientras gozaba cabalgando a su amado con sus manos agarradas al cuello de Shinji, quien en un atrevimiento, acarició el suave trasero de la chica y con su otra mano libre estimulaba su clítoris. Asuka ya no podía aguantar tanto placer, ya que apenas podía agarrarse del cuello de su hombre, pero no tuvo oportunidad de aferrarse más cuando Shinji besó su pezón haciendo que Asuka se soltara y cayera en la cama. Shinji siguió haciéndole el amor, sin disminuir su ritmo; advirtiendo que ya llegaba a su límite, miró a los ojos a Asuka y le dijo:

-Asuka ya no puedo aguantar más…

-Hazlo yo también no me puedo contener, hazlo dentro de mi.

En ese minuto y para el goce de ambos, se encontraron en un estallido orgásmico el cual los hizo disfrutar más que nada en el mundo, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Shinji se avocaba a descargar su pegajoso líquido, mientras que Asuka estrechaba su cavidad aceptando el semen del hombre, luego compartieron un beso que fue la "guinda de la torta" para esa agitada noche.

-Wow eso… fue… estupendo.- dijo difícilmente el hombre.

-Y me lo dices a mí, casi me matas ¡baka Shinji!- exclamó con dificultad la mujer dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

-Pero ¿como estuve para ser mi primera vez?- Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No estuvo mal kinder, nada mal.

-Sabes Asuka… la noche aun es larga.

-Entonces hazme sentir mujer toda la noche Hentai Shinji.

Por primera vez Shinji le gustó el apodo que le había dado Asuka, y le hizo honor a su título toda la noche.

_**Cerca de ahí, en la habitación de Misato**_

Misato y _Shinji_ se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente; él rozaba tiernamente su mano derecha contra el muslo de Misato, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda y el trasero. Luego de una larga y apasionante sesión de besos en donde se mostraban su lujuria, lamiéndose y bebiéndose uno al otro_, Shinji_ levantó las caderas de Misato penetrándola salvajemente.

-_Shinji _e-estas como una b-bestia.- Dijo Misato entrecortada por la locura del momento.

-_Te dije que no me tentaras Misato_.

-Pero _Shinji,_ nunca nadie me lo había hecho tan salvajemente y esta es la tercera vez que me corro.

-_No puedo evitarlo Misato es que te amo tanto y tu cuerpo es tan maravilloso… no puedo contener más mi lujuria por ti._

-Vaya, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho que eras virgen, nadie lo notaría.

_-Este es el resultado de vivir quince años pensando en solo una mujer, y tú sabes quien es…_

-Te amo _Shinji_.- dijo Misato cambiando de posición rápidamente, quedando en cuatro patas y ronroneando como una gata en celo.

-_Yo también Misato_.- dijo _Shinji_ tomando el trasero de su amada y empalándolo repetidas veces, haciendo que Misato se corriera por cuarta vez.

-Wow, _Shinji_, mi león, ya no puedo más, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto aguante?

-_Debe ser por las caricias de tu boca que me hiciste al principio Misato_.

-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo una vez más?

-_Por ti, mil veces no serían suficientes_.

-No se si decir si eres un caballero o una bestia, pero me gustan los dos.

-_Soy sólo un hombre enamorado que quiere ver a su mujer satisfecha._

-_Shinji_…

-¿Si?

-Házmelo otra vez, por favor.

-_Como quieras Misato_.- Dijo el hombre haciendo desaparecer su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer.

**Jueves 22 de septiembre 04:00**

**-**Ritsuko…

-Si Maya?

-¿Crees que alguien haya disfrutado tanto el sexo como nosotras?

-Tal vez, pero dudo que haya alguien que me bese mejor que tú… allí abajo.

-Me halaga Senpai.- dijo la chica totalmente roja.

Claramente Rit-chan no había conocido la virtud de Shinji.

_**Continuará**_

Bueno, he aquí el esperado capitulo lemon, espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mi me agradó escribirlo.

En el próximo capitulo retomaremos la historia, y sabremos que es lo que harán los dos Shinjis para ser felices con sus respectivas parejas aunque es probable que tarde un poquitin mas en actualizar, por escribir mi segundo fic de Hellsing "La pasión de Alucard", si eres fan de Alucard y en especial de Rip Van Winkle, no pierdas la oportunidad de leerlo!


	8. Descubierto

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax

**Capítulo 7: Descubierto**

**Martes 20 de septiembre**

Como ya era habitual Gendou Ikari se encontraba en una de sus acostumbradas juntas de comité, solo que esta vez había solo un monolito, el de Keele Lorentz.

-He sabido que las magi se han estropeado, ¿que piensa hacer Ikari?

-No hay de que preocuparse, ya hemos batallado en condiciones similares con ángeles sin sufrir mayores percances así que las magi me tienen sin cuidado.

-No tientes a la suerte Ikari, sabes que tienes mi confianza, pero no permitiré una derrota.

-Nerv no será derrotado, se lo aseguro.- Dijo Gendou en un tono sarcástico.

-Eso espero, por el bien de todos, por ahora no hablaré de las magi con el resto del comité para no armar una discusión, pero sabes que pronto se enterarán, prepárate para ser cuestionado.- Fue lo último que habló el presidente del comité antes de que su monolito desapareciera.

-Fuyutsuki…

-Si señor.

-Ve a llamar a Ryouji Kaji, debo comentarle algo sobre cierto percance con el tiempo-espacio.

-¿Es seguro hablar de ello con él?

-No lo es, pero al menos nos dará la información si la tiene, quiero saber antes que Seele lo que está pasando.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está planeando Lorentz para con nosotros?

-Si, es por eso que necesito esa información lo más rápido posible, y si alguien puede obtenerla, es él.

El alba había llegado a Tokio 3, despertando a todos para que estos cumplieran su función en la sociedad, unos trabajaban, otros holgazaneaban y otro se dedicaba a salvar a la humanidad… por segunda vez; este no era ni más ni menos que _Shinji Ikari_ de treinta y un años de edad, quien se levantaba de su confortable futón acompañado de Misato que estaba recostada junto a él. Éste no pudo más que sonreír por la agradable noche que había tenido junto a su gran amor, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ella se despertara.

-Buenos días Shinji, creí que dormirías más después de lo que pasó anoche.

-_Me gustaría dormir un poco más, especialmente si estas a mi lado, pero tengo que ir a trabajar._

-¿Trabajar?- Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.- No creo que te reconozcan en Nerv.

-_Te equivocas Misato, ¿olvidaste que tengo una misión que cumplir?_

-Salvarnos del tercer impacto, ahora recuerdo.- Dijo la mujer soltando una mueca.

-_No te pongas triste Misato, solo iré a hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones, buscar algunas pistas y estaré aquí para la cena._

-¿De verdad no te meterás en algún lío?

-_¡Por supuesto que no! No mientras te tenga esperándome para cenar._

-Te estaré esperando con mi mejor vestido.

-_Si no mal recuerdo te había dicho que no me tentaras._

-Me gusta tentarte ¡Ah! Toma, un presente.-dijo lanzándole unas pequeñísimas bragas que Misato había usado la noche anterior.

-¿_Y esto_?- Dijo Shinji con picardía

-Un amuleto de la buena suerte, así estaré contigo todo el día.

-_Gracias Misato, siempre cuidando de mí en las formas más extrañas posibles_.- Luego de las gracias, un tierno beso los juntó por unos segundos antes de que Shinji se separara de Misato y se dirigiera a la puerta.

-_Mejor me voy antes que el león que llevo en mi aparezca_.- Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Al llegar al living se dió cuenta que tanto Shinji como Asuka aun no estaban en pie, lo cual le relajó en demasía, ya que lo último que quería en ese momento era un desmayado y una pelirroja sepultándolo en preguntas.

_-"Que bien que aun no estén en pie… pero deberían haber despertado hace mucho, ningún desmayo dura tanto, tal vez se golpearon muy duro en la cabeza y… no puede ser, quizá fue más que un desmayo_"

El nerviosismo de Shinji creció inevitablemente al pensar que algo le había pasado a su contraparte temporal, pero principalmente a Asuka, la cual estimaba mucho ya que fue su primer gran amor. Para sorpresa de él mismo y como un acto de suicidio, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que una vez le perteneció y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado; la escena que vio lo dejo perplejo. Él y Asuka desnudos durmiendo placidamente, abrazados tan fuerte como si el viento quisiera separarlos.

_-¿¡Que diablos está pasando!-_ Exclamó lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él lo oyera.

_-"Esto no puede ser, yo nunca tuve una relación de este tipo con Asuka… quizá mi llegada haya cambiado el transcurso de la historia sin siquiera proponérmelo_."- Pensó el hombre, aun con muchas dudas.

_-"No se lo que haya podido pasar pero si Misato se entera de seguro me va a matar, aunque no tenga la culpa… debo hacer que ellos se despierten antes de que Misato los encuentre así"._

Diciendo esto, Shinji dejo caer "por accidente" su querido S-DAT, haciendo que este reprodujera la última canción escuchada a todo volumen. Rápidamente cerró la puerta corrediza y se puso en marcha a cumplir con su labor.

_-"No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero espero que sirva de algo, no quiero decirles la verdad todavía_."- pensó antes de salir del departamento.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Shinji, los dos adolescentes que habían aprendido y enseñado a amar, despertaron al momento de escuchar un golpe seguido de una melodiosa sinfonía; al hacerlo se sonrojaron por no traer vestimenta alguna y, por supuesto, por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, que aun estaba grabado en sus memorias; como se habían declarado su amor, los besos apasionados y luego… bueno ya saben.

-¿Como dormiste Shinji?

-Dormí como nunca, aunque aun tengo sueño, fue una larga noche.

-Si, muy larga… oye Shinji , ¿sabes que hora es?

-Mmm, ¡por dios llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

-A quien le importa la escuela, sigamos durmiendo.

-Pero Asuka si seguimos aquí, Misato vendrá y nos verá.

-¡Es cierto, no lo había pensado, no quiero que Misato se entere! ¡Que vergüenza!

-Oye, ¿tanto te disgusta que la gente sepa que nos amamos?- Preguntó Shinji con cara apenada.

-¡NO ES ESO!-Se apuró a defenderse la pelirroja.- Es que no quiero que Misato se burle de nosotros y nos haga ver como niños haciendo travesuras, ella siempre piensa así, cree que nunca creceremos. Además estoy orgullosa que seas tú mi hombre Shinji, jamás estaría avergonzada de ello.

-Gracias Asuka, aunque yo solo bromeaba con el asunto, tu te pusiste muy seria.- Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa pero con tono muy serio.

-¡Baka no juegues con eso!- rieron los dos haciendo que se golpeaban.

-Asuka será mejor que nos duchemos y nos vistamos, antes que Misato se entere que aun no hemos salido del cuarto.

Esta bien, ¡pero yo voy al baño primero! Soy una chica después de todo.

-Mujer.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que ya no eres una chica, eres una mujer.

-Lo olvidé, ahora soy tu mujer.- Dijo Asuka dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su amado para luego salir raudamente de la habitación, sin antes cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa.

-Asuka… -Dijo antes de desplomarse en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras tanto y no muy lejos de ahí, un apurado _Shinji_ se dirigía rápido a su destino, ya que como el venía del futuro sabía algunas cosillas; sabía que el tercer impacto fue provocado y no causado por los ángeles, y también sabía quienes estaban detrás de todo esto, pero él no podía ir y preguntar directamente, por lo cual hizo unas investigaciones previas, llegando a la conclusión de que había un doble agente en Nerv, que entregaba información tanto a Nerv como al Ministerio del Interior Japonés y por lo tanto a Seele, y justamente como él sospechaba, le habían informado que el espía no era ni mas ni menos que Ryouji Kaji, su gran amigo de la adolescencia. Por suerte para él ya tenía un lugar en mente, por donde empezar a buscar.

-"_Kaji, si sabías de todo esto, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada_?"- Se preguntó a si mismo el hombre mientras corría por las ya agitadas calles de Tokio-3, a punto de llegar a las instalaciones de seguridad de Nerv.

Delante de él se encontraba una gigante puerta custodiada por dos hombres armados, quienes lo observaron con recelo cuando se acercó a ellos y es que tenían la labor de no dejar entrar a nadie a los refugios sin que haya una alerta previa, por eso se cruzaron en el camino de Shinji cuando éste quería pasar.

-Perdón Señor pero esta es un área restringida, solo podemos dejarlo pasar si tiene alguna identificación de Nerv.

-¡_Ah! Lo siento, pero da la casualidad de que tengo una identificación en mi bolsillo, espere un momento, de inmediato se la muestro_. Dijo girándose, para buscar algo, pero en ese momento y en un rápido movimiento, Shinji se dejó caer a un lado levantando una de sus piernas llegando justo al rostro del guardia, golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconciente.

-Hijo de… -gritó el otro custodiador de la entrada sacando su arma, pero cuando se disponía a disparar unas pequeñas bragas color negro le obstaculizaron la visión. Cuando finalmente consiguió librarse de esas insinuante ropa interior, lo primero que pudo ver fue un puño dirigiéndose directo a su estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, y luego un pequeño golpe en la nuca, para dejarlo durmiendo al igual que su compañero.

-"_Gracias Misato, es como dijiste, estarás conmigo todo el día."_

Luego de recoger su amuleto de buena suerte, que ya lo había salvado de una muerte segura, se dispuso a sacar de entre los bolsillos de los inconcientes guardias de seguridad, alguna tarjeta ID que lo ayudara a entrar a las instalaciones subterráneas de Nerv. Cuando finalmente encontró una, la deslizó por la cerradura de la inmensa entrada, las cuales se abrieron dejándole el camino libre.

_-"Que bueno que antes de viajar hasta acá, me habían advertido que estos dos guardias era muy torpes, bueno al menos ya puedo entrar con tranquilidad a ver a Kaji"_

Los pasajes inferiores de la ciudad fortaleza, eran como un gran laberinto, dividiéndose en sectores por donde vivía la población, si no fuera por qué _Shinji _conocía estos pasillos como la palma de su mano, lo más probable es que se hubiera perdido en ellos. Llegando al sector ocho, la memoria de _Shinji_ comenzó a andar, recordando como la cabeza del Eva de Asuka fue mutilada por el ángel y fue a caer directamente donde él se encontraba, también recordó que minutos antes de eso había visto una puerta que daba directamente al exterior, al bosque subterráneo_. Shinji_ rogó para la tarjeta de identificación también funcionara en esa puerta y así fue, dándole la oportunidad de ingresar por primera vez desde que se encontraba en este tiempo al Geofrente. Caminó lentamente observando el paisaje que aun no estaba acostumbrado a ver, tanto verde por todos lados, un lago azul no teñido por LCL y hasta aves y pequeños animales habitaban el lugar, pero lo que realmente quería ver estaba unos metros más allá, un jardín creado por un hombre quien se encontraba justo en ese momento regando su plantación de sandías, al fin pudo encontrar a Ryouji Kaji. Caminó lentamente hacia él, tratando de elegir las palabras más adecuadas para empezar a conversar con el que fue una vez, un gran amigo, pero que ahora se había convertido en un objeto de odio de parte de _Shinji._

-_Ryouji Kaji, ese eres tú, no es así?_

-Si así es, quien lo pregunta

_-Eso no importa ahora, aquí yo hago las preguntas, tu solo responde correctamente._

-Hey esa no es una buena forma de entablar una charla ¿no crees?- Respondió Kaji tratando se sonar amigable.

_-No trato de hacer amistad contigo, solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, ¿Dónde está Adan?_

Al oír de Adan Kaji instintivamente se puso serio, ya que este era un tema prohibido en todo sentido, un tema tabú que no debía ser comentado con nadie, sin embargo he aquí a un sujeto que quería saber la verdad, y eso le intrigaba, y preocupaba.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando.

-_Infeliz ¡Dime donde está! Por culpa de gente como tú ocurrirán desgracias peores que la misma muerte._

-Cálmate hombre, yo solo soy un tipo que cuida de sus sandías, no se quien es ese tal Adan del que me hablas.

-_No sabes eh? Pues te lo recordaré, el día en que zarpaste de Alemania llevabas contigo a Asuka con el pretexto de llevarla a Japón, pero no era solo lo que querías hacer, llevabas una carga más valiosa que una niña y un muñeco gigante_.- Dijo enfurecido Shinji, desenfundando una pistola_.- Ahora dime si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo ¡Donde mierda está Adan! ¡A quien se lo entregaste!_

-¿Realmente quieres saber aunque eso ponga en riesgo tu vida?- Respondió el hombre, sabiendo que no podía zafarse de las preguntas de _Shinji_

-_Mi vida no tendría sentido sin esa información_.

-No te lo diré hasta que no me digas quien eres y para quien trabajas.- Dijo relajadamente Kaji

-_Imbécil ¡quieres que te saque la información a la fuerza! _

-Es un bajo precio por saber lo que quieres saber…

-_Un doble agente como tú debe saber que nuestra identidad jamás debe ser dicha, y si quieres saber para quien trabajo, te diré que soy un hombre libre que quiere que el mundo viva en paz, confórmate con eso._

-Esta bien, tal parece que sabes cosas que nadie, ni siquiera los más altos puestos de Seele conocen, hasta creo que podrías saber más que yo, en una de esas podríamos compartir información, yo también tengo dudas del por qué de mi trabajo.

_-No compartiré nada contigo, creí que eras una buena persona, pero al final solo eres igual que ellos, ¡Ahora responde a mi pregunta!_

-Adan eh? Lo tiene Gendou Ikari, ¿para que lo quiere? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que esa cosa vale la vida de toda la humanidad. Espero que te haya servido de algo mi respuesta.

-_Bien, puedes seguir con lo que hacías, y con respecto a lo que piensas en este momento, a mi no me importa si le dices al idiota de Gendou o a Seele que te encontraste conmigo, eso me tiene sin cuidado._

Diciendo esto, _Shinji _dejó de apuntarlo y salió fugazmente de la visión del hombre regresando por donde había entrado, para luego despedirse del Geofrente, desapareciendo por las calles de Tokio-3.

"_Mierda, es justo lo que me temía, mi padre tiene a Adan. Que debería hacer, aunque me prepararon todo este tiempo para circunstancias como esta, igualmente no se que hacer._"- Pensó _Shinji_ con nerviosismo, pero también con alegría ya que había dado con una pista clave para salvar a la humanidad y por tanto a Asuka y Misato, quienes eran sus seres amados.

Mientras _Shinji_ enfrentaba las dudas de confrontar a su padre, Kaji tuvo una idea muy extraña, ¿Cómo diablos sabía tanto ese hombre? Por lo demás su voz le sonaba familiar, además esa pistola era igual a la que usaba Misato, ya que las noches que estaban juntos, él examinaba toda su ropa. ¿Acaso el y Misato se conocían? ¿Por qué dijo que creía que él era una buena persona? Y la forma en que habló de Asuka tan familiarmente. Él conocía las distintas ramas de Seele mejor que nadie y también sabía de cierto experimento de una de esas ramas… ¿acaso el trabajo de Herz había dado frutos? Lo cierto es que empezaba a sospechar quien era ese hombre y él lo averiguaría a toda costa.

-"Si es verdad lo que pienso, lo mejor será investigar en casa de Misato, por lo que veo estuvo allí"

Luego de regar sus sandías, Kaji salió del Geofrente con un solo objetivo, la residencia Katsuragi en la cual estuvo en unos pocos minutos. Cuando llegó había un gran ajetreo, ocasionado por una pelirroja que le gritaba a Misato mil y una cosas, pero por lo que logró escuchar antes de tocar la puerta del departamento, es que un hombre había llegado donde ellos, y no cualquier hombre sino una exacta copia de Shinji, hasta escuchó la palabra clón más de una vez, lo que le hizo intensificar su teoría… el hombre con el cual se encontró esta mañana no era más que una versión adulta de Shinji, pero había que ser cautelosos así que se paró frente a la puerta y siguió oyendo.

Un poco antes en el mismo apartamento Asuka y Shinji se acababan de duchar y cambiar de ropa para ir a la escuela, pero antes de irse se toparon con una ligeramente vestida Misato y que extrañamente tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, (al igual que Asuka) pero su rostro se volvió serio inmediatamente al ver a sus protegidos, ya que sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que decirles la verdad acerca del misterioso hombre de ayer.

-Hola chicos…- Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada.- ¿Qué tal durmieron?

Al oír esa pregunta ambos chicos se sonrojaron, pero mantuvieron la compostura.

-Mal, muy mal, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque ayer me desmaye al ver al clon de Shinji sirviéndonos la comida!

-Misato-san podrías contarnos quien era realmente ese hombre, me preocupa creer que no soy lo que creo que soy.- Dijo Shinji con un marcado tono de tristeza.

-Asuka, Shinji, sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero yo no puedo contestarlas, Shinji tiene que hacerlo personalmente.

-¿Pero es verdad eso de que soy un clon?

-Shinji yo…

-Responde Misato, no vez que se siente miserable al pensar que no es nada más que una copia, no quiero ver a Shinji sufrir menos por tu culpa. ¡Respóndenos!

-Perdónenme chicos, pero no les puedo decir nada aun, si tienen algo que preguntar díganselo a él cuando venga a cenar. Ahora váyanse a la escuela antes de que se retrasen otra vez.

Ambos pilotos hicieron caso a su protectora y se dirigieron a la puerta aun con muchas dudas, peo no podían hacer nada al respecto hasta la cena, por lo que a su pesar dejaron el departamento.

Para ese entonces Kaji ya había escuchado más de lo que esperaba oír y ya no tenía dudas, por lo que salió raudamente hacia los cuarteles generales de Nerv para encontrarse con el comandante. Una vez allá y en frente de él contó toda la verdad.

-Al parecer sus suposiciones eran correctas comandante. Algo, mejor dicho "alguien" que no es de este tiempo, está haciéndonos compañía.

-¿Y quien es?- Preguntó el hombre detrás de sus enguantadas manos.

-Usted ya debe de sospecharlo… ¿no es así? No es ni nada más ni nada menos que su hijo, Shinji Ikari, aunque algo más viejo y con muchas más agallas, lo digo porque me lo encontré personalmente.

-Ya veo, puedes retirarte.

-Muy bien comandante.

-"Así que has venido por la revancha eh hijo?" Pensó el hombre mientras se sacaba sus lentes y masajeaba sus ojos. "Pero no importa si eres tú nadie va a detenerme, incluso si tengo que matarte".

_**Continuará**_

Uff me costó un montón escribir este cap pero al fin salió calentito del horno jeje, de más está decir que si tienen algún comentario, duda, sugerencia o cualquiera de esas cosillas que se meten en la cabeza cuando uno lee un fic, no duden en dejarme un review y yo con gusto lo contestaré como voy a hacerlo ahora.

**Nerverdie**: Bueno como Rit-chan nos explicó en un cap anterior si Shinji se queda por mucho tiempo, calamidades podrían pasar, podrias estar almorzando y en un segundo después tomando el té de las seis, pero no te preocupes ya detallaré eso a fondo más tarde.

**Hechizero15:** Bueno ya empezó la acción, espero que sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a Rei, la estoy guardando para el final, será apoteósico no te lo pierdas.

**Loquin**: jajaja a mi también me hubiera gustado ser Shinji en ese momento, suertudo de mier…

**Zeromtk**: El lemon no fue idea mía, pero si te gustó entonces valió la pena escribirlo

**Crhis**: Soy yo el que te debería dar las gracias por leer mi fic asi que ¡arigatou! ¡Arigatou a todos!


	9. Confrontación

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax

**Capitulo 8: Confrontación**

Era una sala grande, muy grande para ser solo para un hombre, y es que a Gendou ikari le gustaba sentirse importante ya que prácticamente tenía el destino de toda la humanidad en su mano, o eso era lo que él creía ya que después de lo que había escuchado de boca de Kaji no le quedaba tan seguro, suponiendo que todo hombre mujer o niño desaparecerían al ocurrir el tercer impacto, el que un viajero viniese después de esa época le impacientaba, más sabiendo que era su propio hijo.

-"Mierda, ¿Qué pudo haber fallado? Y ahora el problema de _Shinji_…¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Matarle? No, él es el único que sabe el por qué del fallo de mis planes, necesito interrogarlo y luego me desharé de él.

Era obvio que ha Gendou no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la vida de su hijo, pero necesitaba la información para no cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que dejaría que _Shinji _diera el primer paso, atraparle y luego hacerle desaparecer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Era de noche y después de haber vagado por horas en las calles, un pensativo _Shinji_ regresaba a casa de Misato para cumplir con lo que había prometido, contarles la verdad a Asuka y a Shinji de quien era realmente y que es lo que venía a hacer. Desafortunadamente, lo que había hablado con Kaji le había afectado más de lo que creía y lo único que quería era no meterse en otro lío que remediar, pero este era un caso aparte. Le había prometido a Misato que él regresaría para la cena, y lo haría aunque tuviera que matar por ello.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegó al edificio de apartamentos, entro al elevador para luego descender en el piso correspondiente, y dirigirse a la residencia de su mujer, está de más decir que _Shinji_ estaba muy nervioso al pensar qué decirles a los dos jóvenes que desde hace un rato deberían haber vuelto a casa, pero esta vez los nervios no lo traicionaron y a paso firme se aventuró al pequeño departamento de Misato.

-_Misato he vuelto_.- dijo tocando la puerta que tenía enfrente, para luego comenzar a abrirla lentamente; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amante esperándolo con un finísimo vestido negro, cuyo corte en la pierna izquierda hizo latir apresuradamente el corazón de _Shinji_.

-_Shinji_… - dijo la mujer sollozando.- Estaba tan preocupada, creí que no regresarías.

_-¿Por qué pensaste eso Misato?_ – Preguntó el hombre mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Te llevaste mi arma cuando te fuiste esta mañana ¡Tonto! ¿Que pensabas hacer con ella?

-_Lo lamento Misato, pero la necesitaba_.- trató de explicarse el hombre.

-No es eso, si me la hubieras pedido, yo… bueno, no estoy segura si te la hubiera entregado, ¡pero me mentiste! Dijiste que no te meterías en líos y lo primero que haces es ir armado por las calles, ¿Sabes como me sentí? Me sentí traicionada, y no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más, menos si es por tu culpa.

-_Lo siento amor no quería hacerte daño, es más, lo único que quería era no verte así, asustada. Prometo que jamás te volveré a engañar_.

-¿Lo juras?

-_Si_

-Gracias _mi Shinji_.

-De nada mi amor.- dijo el hombre para luego compartir un tierno beso de reconciliación.

-_Misato mmh debo hablarles a Asuka y a mi de mmmh pues, de mi._

-¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso deberían haber llegado hace mucho, pero como estaba tan preocupada por ti no me di cuenta, pero que terrible tutora soy.

-_No te culpes, si Asuka está conmigo, entonces estará bien._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-_Eh… por nada, debe ser porque tengo muy elevada mi autoestima jeje. "No debo dejar que se entere que Asuka y mi yo de este tiempo tienen una aventura, o si no… mejor ni pensarlo"._

-Oye _Shinji…_

-_Dime._

-¿Para qué querías el arma?

Al escuchar esa pregunta _Shinji_ se tensó de inmediato, sabiendo que su respuesta le daría más complicaciones a la mujer; hubiese querido desviar la conversación o derechamente engañar a Misato, pero el había prometido no hacerlo más, por eso contestó con toda sinceridad.

-_Fui a interrogar a alguien_.

-¿Con un arma? Supongo que no era de confianza.

-_Si, algo así_.- Contestó difícilmente el hombre, mientras entraba al living del departamento.

-¿Y quien era? – Preguntó Misato con seriedad.

_Shinji_ se tensó por segunda vez, y es que no quería decirle pero…

-_Misato, la respuesta que te daré no te gustará, ¿aun así quieres escucharla?_

-Si, quiero saber toda la verdad _Shinji_, no quiero más mentiras o verdades a medias, sé que no me quieres herir, pero debes contarme lo que pasa si realmente me quieres.

-_Está bien, te diré todo lo que sé_. Contestó el hombre preparándose mentalmente.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quien le sacaste información a punta de pistola?

-_Yo… fui a interrogar a Ryouji Kaji_.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a él?

-_Porque él es un doble agente Misato_

…

-_Misato sé lo que piensas pero él en verdad…_

-Lo sabía Shinji.

-¿Qué?

-De algún modo… ya lo sospechaba.- Dijo la cabizbaja mujer.- Nunca estaba cuando lo llamaba y siempre estaba al lado de Gendou, una parte de mí sabía que él era un espía pero no quería aceptarlo… diablos creo que hasta Ritsuko lo sabía.- Comentó soltando una risita irónica.

_-¿Estas dolida?_

-Algo así, por alguna razón todos me ocultan cosas.

-Eso es porque no queremos hacerte daño Misato.

¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron los dos al escuchar una respuesta proveniente de un ajeno a la conversación. Al observar con atención se encontraron observados por un hombre parado en la puerta que seguía abierta. Este era ni más ni menos que Ryouji Kaji.

-Kaji ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó una sorprendida Misato.

_Shinji_ al ver al hombre, no dudó en sacar el arma que aun llevaba consigo y apuntar directo a la cabeza del sujeto.

-_Responde, a qué has venido… espera, ¿en que estoy pensando?, obviamente me seguiste para vigilarme_.

-¡_Shinji_ no le apuntes!- Exclamó una aterrorizada Misato al ver a _Shinji_ con el arma en sus manos apuntando a su ex amante, inmediatamente agarró el arma y la bajo con sus temblorosas manos.

-_Misato…_

-Cálmate _Shinji_, no vine para vigilarte, solo vine a decirles unas cuantas palabras a ustedes dos.

_-Shinji? ¿Qué quieres decir con Shinji? Yo no me llamo…_

-Ya no tienes porque seguir ocultándolo, sé que eres Shinji Ikari, el mismísimo hijo del comandante de Nerv, solo que no eres de esta época, ¿no es así? Hasta el comandante lo sospechaba desde que llegaste a este tiempo y la misma Misato me lo ha corroborado cuando te ha llamado por tu nombre.

_-¿Acaso él ya lo sabe?_

-Yo mismo se lo dije, personalmente.

_-¡Eres un hijo de perra!-_ Gritó _Shinji_ mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a Kaji.

-Tranquilo no vine a pelear, solo vine a advertirte algo.

_-¿Advertirme? ¿Primero me delatas y ahora estas de mi lado?_

-Espera _Shinji_, yo solo le confirmé sus sospechas, nada más.- Dijo difícilmente el hombre mientras se libraba del agarre de su contrincante.- No le dije nada acerca de lo que me preguntaste en el Geofrente… diablos si que eres fuerte, casi me ahog…

_-¿Por qué?-_ Interrumpió _Shinji_.- _¿Por qué no le dijiste?_

-Porque yo también tengo mis planes, al igual que tú y al igual que tu padre. Así que despreocúpate un poco no le dije nada de Adán, él aun ignora eso.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? -Preguntó Misato, aun nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

-No los estoy ayudando, solo me limito a cumplir con mi labor de doble agente, después de esto le informaré a Seele de lo que sé, así que no esperes que les de una mano Misato.

_-¿Entonces que es lo que has venido a advertirme?_

-Gendou quiere atraparte _Shinji_, él quiere saber del futuro, quiere información, pero luego de eso te hará desaparecer tan rápido como llegaste.

_-"Maldito sea, no importa en donde me encuentre siempre me utiliza y luego me desecha"_ pensó _Shinji_ con rabia y tristeza mezcladas.

-Ten cuidado, pronto sabrá donde te escondes, así que si harás algo, hazlo rápido, no quiero que Misato salga lastimada.

-_Pues tenemos algo en común, yo también deseo lo mismo, por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que gente como tú y mi padre le haga daño a ella y a quienes amo._

-_Shinji_ en realidad no sabes nada…

_-¡Qué es lo que tengo que saber!_

-El tercer impacto no se puede detener, eso lo saben tanto tu padre como los de Seele, no creo que seas tan ignorante como para no saber algo tan básico.

_-¡Calla! ¡Haré lo necesario para cuidar a mi mujer de todo lo que la lastime, especialmente de ti!_

-Esta bien _Shinji_, como quieras, pero piensa, ¿acaso no eres tú el que acaba de hacer llorar a Misato?

_-¿Misato?- Shinji _volteó a ver a su amada, solo para ver que lloraba a mares al ver a esos dos hombres que ella tanto afecto les tenía pelearse casi a muerte.

_-"¿Qué he hecho? Me he comportado como un estúpido"_

-_Lo siento Misato, yo, no he debido de comportarme así…_

_-Shinji_, ¿me dejarías por favor, hablar con Kaji?- Preguntó la mujer secándose las lágrimas y tratando de contener el llanto.

_-"Misato, ¿es qué aun lo amas? Pero si es lo que quieres, no te detendré"_

-_Claro, l-los dejo solos_.

Tragando saliva por la frustración, _Shinji _dejó el cuarto, tratando de contener la impotencia que lo invadía. Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua Misato y Kaji se miraban sin decir palabra, hasta que Misato rompió el silencio y habló.

-¿Has escuchado toda nuestra conversación?

-La mayor parte, incluyendo la parte del beso.

-Entonces sabrás que lo amo, y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Ya lo sabía, nunca dejarías que alguien tomara tu pistola ni por las buenas ni por las malas, y nadie conoce mejor tu arma que yo, así que supuse que… habían dormido juntos.

-¿Es por eso que lo delataste?

-No tenía opción, su padre ya lo sabía y…

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Lo hice por lo misma razón que por la que tú le ayudas, porque te amo y no quiero verte herida.

-Él ha venido de muy lejos para evitar el tercer impacto y tú… lo entregas en bandeja de plata.

-Entiende, él te está mintiendo, nadie puede detener el tercer impacto, además…

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.- interrumpió la mujer.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a su padre todo lo que sabías?

-Creo que ya te lo dije… porque te amo. Algunas veces mi mente me hace hacer tonterías que ni yo mismo entiendo… Misato, no sé realmente que es lo que tiene en mente Shinji pero él aun tiene una oportunidad si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, así que apóyalo, porque esta será la primera y única vez que le daré una mano a él, solo porque es el hombre que conquistó tu el corazón; adiós Misato, es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Al decir eso Kaji dio media vuelta y se perdió por los estrechos pasillos del edificio, dejando a una sorprendida Misato atrás. En ese instante _Shinji_ logra oír la puerta cerrándose y sale a encontrarse con su amada.

-_Misato…_

_-¡Shinji!-_ Eso fue lo único que logró decir la mujer antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hombre.

-_Misato, ¿aun… lo amas?_

-Si, pero no como te amo a ti, confié mucho en él y me entregué por años a ese hombre, es difícil oír esas palabras de cariño de alguien a quien amaste por tanto tiempo.

_-¿Acaso no terminaron su relación adecuadamente?_

-No, no lo hicimos, yo se lo dije todo rápido y no quedó muy claro el porque rompimos.

_-¿Entonces esta vez fue la adecuada?_

-Podría decirse.

-_Entonces es normal que estés tan triste._

-Si creo que si, pero al menos te tengo a ti para consolarme.

-_Estaré aquí siempre mi amor_.

-Gracias.

Entonces compartieron un beso, un beso que les supo salado por las lágrimas, pero que sabían que un día llegaría, el beso de consolidación entre esos dos cuerpos de amantes que se aceptaban definitivamente.

_**Unas horas antes…**_

La escuela había terminado hace rato para los jóvenes de Tokio-3, pero unos cuantos chicos se vieron obligados a tomar clases por la tarde al estar algo mal en las notas, entre ellos Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley quienes de mala gana estuvieron toda una tarde haciendo deberes y tareas, además claro de escuchar al profesor una larga conferencia acerca del segundo impacto y como había cambiado las clases socio-económicas en la tierra. Luego de unas cuantas horas de aburrida charla se dispusieron a salir del establecimiento educacional e ir directamente a su hogar… o eso era lo que el joven de ojos azules creía, ya que su compañera pelirroja no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Shinji, sabes algo, yo…

-Si dime.- dijo el chico mirando inocentemente a Asuka.

-Yo… quiero…

-Es raro verte titubeando Asuka, dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré

-Yo… quiero una cita.

-¿Ah? Pero yo…

-¿Qué? ¡Tú me dijiste que me darías lo que te pidiera!

-Es que yo, nunca he tenido una.

-Bueno es normal, pero yo como soy más experimentada te puedo guiar.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y terminé haciendo todo yo.

Al decir eso, los dos se sonrojaron al ver pasar una fila de imágenes de la noche anterior. Asuka fue la primera en recuperar la compostura con su ya acostumbrada voz autoritaria.

-¡Baka Shinji, como te atreves a recordarme algo tan embarazoso!

-¡Ah! Lo siento Asuka hablé sin pensar.

-¡Ya no importa idiota! Lo que importa es que me lleves a un lugar lindo y costoso antes de que anochezca.

-Pero Asuka, no tengo mucho dinero…

-Entonces usa tu tarjeta de piloto, sabes que mostrándola siempre hacen lo que queremos y después le cobran a Nerv, ¡así que date prisa y piensa en algo lindo para compensar tu falta de tacto!

-Esta bien, pero ahora si que necesitaré tu ayuda porque no tengo la más mínima idea de donde empezar.

-¡Ahh, está bien te ayudaré! Pero me vas a regalonear cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno primero hay que ir a… ¡un lugar divertido!

-¡Ah! Yo tengo uno en mente.

. ¿Ah si? ¿Cual es?

-Será una sorpresa.

Luego de eso los dos chicos salieron corriendo de la escuela, entre gritos y risas que eran producidas por algún chascarro ocasional; no supieron como ni cuando llegaron a un parque lleno de árboles con sus hojas amarillentas por el otoño que acababa de iniciarse, eso más un ocaso de esos que solo se puede verse en tal estación del año, maravilló a los dos jóvenes mientras caminaban lentamente de la mano.

-¡Shinji mira que cielo tan bonito!

-Si, me encanta el otoño, el solo hecho de ver algo así me hace sentir como el único ser sobre la tierra, aunque no sentiré más eso mientras te tenga sostenida de mi mano.

-Shinji eres un romántico, me gusta eso de ti.

Lentamente pasearon por el parque admirando el bello espectáculo que la naturaleza les brindaba en ese momento, contemplando las hojas caídas, las nubes bañadas por el sol, el cielo con un color naranjo fascinante… todo era hermoso y tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde el bullicio era el ambiente propicio para una agitada y movida cita.

-Asuka, llegamos.

-Shinji es un, es un… ¿parque de diversiones?

-Suenas decepcionada, ¿esperabas otro lugar?- preguntó el chico con inquietud.

-¡No, para nada! es solo que no me esperaba venir a un lugar como este, con lo que te disgustan las multitudes.

-Es que me dijiste que querías ir a un lugar divertido y este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió.

-Esta bien Shinji, me gusta tu estilo.

-Bien, ¡entonces vamos a divertirnos!

Los dos tórtolos corrieron felices como dos niños pequeños a la entrada del parque de diversiones, en donde ambos mostraron su placa que les indicaba como pilotos Eva, con lo que el vendedor de boletos los dejó pasar encantado, ya que corría el rumor que toparse con un piloto Eva era dinero seguro. Después del trámite necesario los dos jóvenes subieron a la primera atracción del parque, "la casa encantada" en donde más que concentrarse en los espeluznantes muñecos que estaban para asustarlos, se la pasaron besándose y acariciándose aprovechando la pequeña privacidad que el parque les había proporcionado. Lo mismo hicieron en la noria y en el "túnel del amor" en donde ocuparon el pequeño bote como su nidito de amor en donde estuvieron todo el recorrido abrazados sin soltarse ni un segundo. Luego de unas horas de diversión y romanticismo salieron del parque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Shinji eso estuvo genial, me divertí mucho.

-Eso me agrada, pero aún hay más.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y donde me llevarás esta vez?

-Es un secreto.

Diciendo esto Shinji bajo a la calle a tomar un taxi que los llevó rápidamente a su lugar de destino, que era ni más ni menos que un bar en donde tocaban música en vivo. Los dos chicos se apresuraron a entrar, después de que Asuka insistiera en pagar la carrera del taxi argumentando que era una chica moderna y no quería que Shinji pagara todo. Entraron a ese lugar, viendo que la atmósfera era muy agradable. No era tan ruidoso como Asuka esperaba y no era tan costoso como Shinji ya sabía, en resumen era un sitio perfecto.

-Shinji, ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

-Lo encontré cuando vagaba por las calles, al principio me atrajo su música, como sabrás a mi me encanta el jazz, así que pasé a ver que tal era, y no me di cuenta cuando ya era de noche, es un sitio agradable y a principios de semana no viene mucha gente.

-Pues te lo tenía bien guardado, este lugar es genial, aunque hace algo de calor.-Dijo Asuka sentándose en la barra.

-Disculpen, ¿que desean tomar?- Interrumpió cortésmente el barman.- ¡Ah pero si es nuestro amigo piloto!

-Buenas noches Makoto-san, hoy he traído a… una amiga

Asuka estrechó los ojos cuando Shinji la presentó al barman.- "Una amiga, ja! Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche y Shinji me presenta como una amiga…"

-Y bien, ¿Qué desean?

-Emm no sé todo lo que hay en la carta son tragos…

-No te preocupes, esto te encantará ya que tienes calor. Déme lo de siempre Makoto-san.

-Muy bien amigo Shinji, salen dos.

Al rato después dos órdenes de helados de frambuesa llegaron a la barra en donde se encontraban la pareja de pilotos de Eva.

-No creí que aquí sirvieran helados.

-Los usan para hacer algunos tragos, además cuando venía siempre me quedaba mirando a los músicos y no pedía nada por la misma razón que tú, hasta que Makoto-san me invitó un helado para mermar el calor, así fue como le conocí.

-Parece que tienes tus contactos… y yo que creía que eras casi un anti social.

-No es bueno juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas bien, ten toma un poco.-Dijo Shinji acercando su cuchara con helado a la boca de Asuka.

-¡Baka! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Solo te doy a probar un poco de mi helado.- Contestó inocentemente el chico

-Tonto, ambos son iguales.

-Cierto se me olvidaba.- Dijo Shinji simulando una cara apenada.

-Está bien, solo porque eres tú.- Dijo Asuka mientras degustaba el dulce helado de su amante.- Pero esto no se quedará así baka Shinji, ten toma un poco del mío. Resopló mientras estiraba su mano con su cuchara llena de helado, introduciéndola en la boca de Shinji a la fuerza, lo que produjo que el piloto casi se asfixiara.

-¡Perversa, casi me matas!

-Es lo que te mereces por tratar de ser tan romántico conmigo.

-Bien, entonces aquí está tu castigo.- dijo mientras pintaba la nariz de Asuka con un poco de crema de fresa.

-Dummkopf!

-jajaja- Ambos rieron mientras se daban de comer el uno al otro en forma de venganza, y con alguno que otro rozón involuntario que hacía a ambos sonrojarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el barman.

-"Parece al fin encontró una buena chica, además de linda. Espero que sea feliz, es un buen chico, se merece algo de felicidad."

Después de un rato de ver a los músicos de jazz tocando casi exclusivamente para ellos, los dos jóvenes tórtolos salieron del local para dirigirse a un pequeño mirador en donde se podían admirar todas las luces de Tokio-3. En ese momento Shinji recordó lo que el barman le había dicho al oído antes de salir del bar:

-Shinji, al parecer te has encontrado una linda mujer, pero a ellas no les gusta que las presenten solo como amigas, así que compénsala por esa falta ya que las mujeres tienen una memoria increíble jeje… y no te preocupes por los helados, esta vez va por cuenta de la casa.

-Shinji quien había estado atento toda la cita, había podido vislumbrar un poco de enojo en la chica, lo que hizo que se mordiera la lengua por ser tan tímido y no decir de frentón que ella era SU chica. Para remediar esto, había escogido el lugar más bonito que recordaba, para llevar a Asuka y disculparse por sus dichos.

-Asuka, yo… quería disculparme por lo que dije en el bar, soy muy tímido y no creí prudente decir que fueras mi novia, así que, lo siento.

-No importa kinder, hiciste un buen trabajo con la cita así que por esta vez te perdono; además no recuerdo ningún momento en que tú me hayas pedido ser tu novia así que técnicamente no somos una pareja… aun.

-Pues esa es una de las razones por la cuales te traje aquí.-Dijo Shinji tranquilamente.-Este es un lugar muy especial para mí, la última vez que estuve aquí fue con Misato, pero quería compartir este lugar contigo. Es un lugar de mucha paz, por lo cual puedo decirte esto sin mis nervios habituales… Asuka, ¿permitirías que este baka fuera tu novio, y que pudiera amarte por toda la eternidad?

Asuka se permitió unos segundos de duda antes de contestar.

-Claro que te lo permito tonto.

Y para sellar los votos un abrazo los juntó, calentando sus cuerpos en esa noche que rápidamente se había tornado helada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto o Misato se preocupará más de la cuenta.

-Tienes razón Shinji, será mejor que regresemos, además esta haciendo algo de frío.

-Ten toma mi chaqueta.

-Gracias eres un caballero, pero a este paso te resfriarás.

-No me importa… si eres tú con la que me caliento en las noches…

-Shinji…

-¿Si?

-Retiro eso de que eras un caballero.

-jeje, sabía que me dirías eso.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros hasta la calle principal, abordaron otro taxi que los llevó de vuelta a su hogar. Mientras tomaban el elevador y caminaban por el pasillo, unos cuantos besos rápidos juntaron otra vez a la pareja, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento.

-Asuka mmh para mmh que Misato nos puede ver.

-No me importa, ya no tengo razones para que Misato no se entere, y si nos quiere molestar, ¡adelante!, a mi no me importa… además tu me prometiste que me regalonearías cuando llegásemos a casa así que abre esa puerta ya.

-Esta bien Asuka, como tu quieras.

Y así sin más entraron al departamento, a punta de besos y agarrones traviesos, pero los dos se tuvieron que separar a su pesar ya que había una pareja de tórtolos maduros también besándose en la entrada de la casa. Lo que no esperaban es que uno de ellos fuera el enigmático sujeto que era la copia idéntica de Shinji y la otra nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡¿Misato? – Preguntaron asombrados, los incrédulos Shinji y Asuka.

-¿Shinji y Asuka? ¡¿Besándose?- Preguntó asombrada Misato.

_¡Ay no!_- Exclamó un asustado _Shinji…_

_**Continuará…**_

Uff otro cap de mi fic preferido…. o eso deberían decir ustedes xD jaja, bien sin nada más que decir me voy a dormir para soñar con el siguiente cap. Adiós!


	10. Reconocimiento

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax, este fic lo hago solo como forma de esparcimiento, sin fin de lucrar.

**Capítulo 9: Reconocimiento.**

-Mmmhh _Shinji_, deberías darme un respiro

_-¿Por mmhh qué lo dices Misato?_

-Acabo de romper con mi ex-novio y ti parece no importarte.

-_Claro que no me importa, después de todo lo que hemos pasado eso fue solo formalidad_.

-Por un momento creí que me entenderías, pero por lo que veo no es así.

-_Vamos amor, no te pongas así._

-Eres un insensible, ¿lo sabes?

-_No, no lo soy, solo soy un hombre enamorado que esta embriagado por tu esencia, contigo a mi lado no puedo reprimir mis impulsos, quiero abrazarte y besarte, juntos, compartiendo nuestro calor y nuestro aire, y sé que tu puedes comprenderme._

-Claro que te comprendo, es lo mismo que quiero hacer, es solo que estoy algo sensible por lo que pasó con Kaji, pero quiero estar en tus brazos por siempre _Shinji_, mi _Shinji_, ¿Porque eres solo mío, cierto?

-_Tuyo y de nadie más Misato._

-Dame un beso tonto

-_Como diga Mayor… Mhhh mhhh espera Misato, creo que están abriendo la puerta._

-Es tu mmhh imaginación, yo no escucho nada.

-_De veras creo mmhh que alguien viene._

Entre besos _Shinji_, le alertaba a Misato que alguien se acercaba pero a ella no pareció importarle, puesto que la pasión con que lo besaba iba en franco aumento, por lo que _Shinji_ también se avocó a la tarea de complacer a su mujer sin darle mayor importancia a los sonidos provenientes de la puerta de entrada al departamento. Tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que una pareja de adolescentes entraba por la puerta y solo lo descubrieron cuando el par de jóvenes gritaron al unísono:

-¡¿Misato?

Ahí fue cuando los dos adultos enamorados salieron de su trance y miraron a la fuente del griterío; no basta con decir que la mujer estaba entre asombrada, avergonzada y furiosa mientras que el hombre ya estaba sudando frío.

-¿Shinji y Asuka? ¡Besándose! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto Shinji?

-Emm bueno…

-_Emm bueno…_

-A ti no te pregunto _Shinji_, después hablaremos sobre esto. Pero tú Shinji Ikari ¡me tienes que dar una gran explicación!

-Y que explicación tiene que darte, solo eres nuestra tutora nada más.- Replicó Asuka al ver acorralado a Shinji.

-Tu te callas niña, ¡no estoy hablando contigo!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Lo que han hecho es… es… imperdonable!

Misato-san si estas disgustada porque no te dijimos antes es porque solo tenemos unas horas de ser novios y…

-¿NOVIOS? Eso es más que suficiente para hacerme enojar.

-No entiendo Misato-san ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?

-Eso es porque tú, ¡tú no debería estar con ella!

-¡Oye!- Contestó Asuka.- Que tienes en contra de que yo sea la novia de Shinji.

-¡Es porque tú no deberías ser su novia! Debería ser…

-¿Quién, tú?

-Y si fuera yo, ¡que tendría de malo!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso quieres… ¿con Shinji?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y tú _Shinji_ me acompañarás a mi habitación ¡en este mismo instante!

_-Como digas Misato_

-Oye, Misato, ¡espera! Te vimos besando a ese hombre y no solo te basta con él sino que también quieres a MI Shinji? Nunca me imaginé lo perra que podrías ser.

-No te atrevas a insultarme otra vez niña, mira que no respondo, en cuanto a ti Shinji Ikari te las verás conmigo más tarde.

_-Misato, no crees que estás exagerando un poquitín…_

-¡Tú cállate desvergonzado animal, no solo te basta conmigo sino que también vas tras Asuka!

-¿¡QUÉ?

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Shinji y Asuka

-_Misato eso no es verdad, yo solo te quiero a ti…_

-¡Mentiroso!

-¿Cómo es eso que este hombre va tras de mi?- Explícate Misato

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

-No me callaré hasta que alguien me diga que es lo que pasa aquí.

-Hey, no se quien seas tú, pero Asuka es mi chica así que puedes ir olvidándote de ella.

-Shinji… - De alguna manera Shinji se veía más varonil para Asuka en ese momento.

-_Eso lo sé, no es para que te alarmes, y tú Misato me dijiste que iríamos a tu habitación así que es eso justo lo que haremos ahora._

¡Espera, aun tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con esa pelirroja!

-_Misato vamos._

-¡Te dije que esperaras!

Tomándola de el brazo y casi a rastras _Shinji_ se llevó a una furibunda Misato a su recamara para charlar más calmadamente, Mientras que Shinji y Asuka estaban boquiabiertos con lo acababa de ocurrir.

-Asuka, oí bien o Misato dijo que quería ser mi novia.

-Oíste bien baka, así que ni creas que tendrás algo de mí por enamorar a esa… a esa vieja.

-Oye no seas injusta conmigo, yo solo he estado contigo y lo sabes, yo tampoco sé lo que ocurrió aquí, pero créeme que esto no cambia para nada lo que siento por ti.

-Y que tal si Misato viene y se te declara, ¿que harías?

-Pues obviamente la rechazaría, porque yo ya tengo una mujer a la cual hacer feliz.

-Pues no lo estás logrando, lo único que haces es ponerme celosa.

-Oye, Misato también dijo que ese hombre, iba detrás de ti, así que no es justo que tú seas la única que le esté dando un ataque de celos.

-Pero yo jamás he hecho algo para que él se enamorara de mí.

-Pues lo mismo digo yo, no he hecho nada más que ser yo mismo.

-"Realmente… ¿que fue lo que pasó aquí exactamente?"- esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de los jóvenes mientras cada uno se iba a su propio cuarto, ya que si se veían podría a ponerse a pelear o a lo mejor arreglar las cosas sobre la cama, pero está no era la ocasión, no después del "espectáculo" de Misato.

Mientras tanto la susodicha, aun enfadada, discutía con un nervioso Shinji, sobre lo desgraciado que podía ser si se lo proponía, y lo tonta que era ella por no haberse dado cuanta antes.

-Mentiroso, desvergonzada bestia, ¡animal!

-_Misato tranquilízate, déjame explicarte lo que ha sucedido…_

-¿Y que me vas a explicar? ¿Que has estado con Asuka y conmigo a la misma vez?

-_Pues… si… técnicamente hablando, pero este no es el caso_.- Se corrigió rápidamente.

-Entonces cual caso es este.

-_Bueno, no sé como explicarlo muy bien, pero al parecer cada contraparte temporal tiene una pareja distinta…_

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, no es eso por lo que estoy enojada.

-_Entonces por que estás así._

-Porque nunca me dijiste que Asuka era tu novia, yo creí que todo este tiempo solo habías pensado en mí, pero tal parece que escondiste muy bien lo de tu ex.

-_Es que no lo entiendes, yo también me enteré hace muy poco, que Asuka y…bueno, yo, éramos novios; eso me sorprendió mucho porque en mi mundo nunca lo fuimos._

-Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que en tu tiempo, Asuka y tú nunca tuvieron un romance, pero en este mundo si?

-_Exacto, por eso me sorprendí mucho al ver a Asuka y a mi en la cama…"ay no debí haber dicho eso"_

-¿¡VISTE A MI SHINJI Y A ASUKA EN LA CAMA? No me digas que estaban haciendo lo que creo que estaban haciendo…

-_Emmm _

-¡Dime!

-_Misato no es buena idea eso ya quedó en el pasado y…_

-¡DIME!

-_Está bien, pues… si, estaban haciendo lo que nosotros hicimos, ya sabes, eso._

-¡Mocosos! ¿Desde cuando que hacen el amor a mis espaldas? Se supone que yo debía de cuidarlos… espera, ¿se habrán cuidado? Por que si no fue así…

_-Espera Misato, caaalma, ya podrás hablar de abejitas y flores en otra oportunidad con ellos, lo que importa aquí es que mi llegada ya está afectando el continuo espacio-tiempo y eso podría estar afectando no solo a nosotros, sino que a todo el mundo, tal ves por eso Shinji y Asuka son novios en esta ocasión, porque yo llegue, repercutiendo en sus vidas._

-¿Entonces tú tienes la culpa de que Shinji y esa pelirroja sean novios?

-_Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera…_

-Me imaginaba que tú deberías estar detrás de todo esto, y así es justo como es.

-_Pero no era mi intención._

-Pero igualmente lo provocaste idiota.

-_Esta bien Misato, tienes razón, pero antes de juzgarme ten en cuenta que yo solo te amo a ti, yo Shinji Ikari de treinta y un años de edad, amo a la mujer que tengo en frente mío con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma, Solo eso._

-Eres un… maldito, sabes que jamás me enojaría contigo si me hablas de esa forma.

-_Es porque te conozco, y sé que tu también me amas, o no te hubiese dado un ataque de celos hace un rato._

-Eso es cierto, pero me deberás dar una de las mejores noches de mi vida si quieres remediar el error que cometiste al haberte convertido en el cupido de esos dos niños.

-_No podría elegir otro mejor castigo que ese Misato_.

-_Shinji_…

Después de una corta y tensa discusión, _Shinji_ y Misato decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer, era tener una serie de besos apasionados en ves de estar insultándose mutuamente, aunque solo Misato era la que estaba molesta, Después de una sesión de relajación a lo _Shinji_ y Misato, decidieron cambiar el tema de los celos por uno más serio… había llegado la hora de la verdad en que _Shinji_ debía presentárseles a Asuka y a su contraparte temporal.

-Misato, ¿crees que me crean cuando les diga que vengo del futuro?

-Pues lo más probable es que hagan lo mismo que yo hice cuando me lo contaste a mí.

_-Recuerdo que creíste que trataba de ligar contigo._

-Pues eso pensé, al oír tamaña idiotez.

-¿Y ahora que piensas de esta idiotez?

-Que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, el tenerte aquí, conmigo.- Decía mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amado.

-Misato, creo que mañana debería decirles quien soy, tal ves ahora todavía estén impactados por la escena que te mandaste allá afuera.

-¿No crees que solo estás posponiendo lo inevitable?

-Es cierto, algún día deberé de decirles quien soy, pero no quiero que sea esta noche, quiero quedarme contigo, por favor.

-Esta bien _Shinji_, se que estás nervioso, así que esta vez te quedarás conmigo, pero mañana sin falta les dirás las verdad.

-Me tratas como si fuera tu pupilo.

-De cierta forma lo eres, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, al contrario me hace recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ven, recuéstate en mis piernas.

-Gracias amor.

Esa noche ambos durmieron placidamente. Aunque tuvieron su primera discusión como pareja, el tiempo quiso que los dos se relajaran y que Morfeo les diera buenos sueños.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy tarde, ya que no quería soltarse el uno del otro, pero el olor a comida los hizo revivir cuando sus estómagos gruñeron, aunque Misato y _Shinji_ se sorprendieron ya que era pasado el medio día del miércoles y se suponía que estarían ellos dos solos, sin la compañía de los chicos ya que, como día laboral, tenían que ir a la escuela. Al final no le tomaron importancia y salieron hechos unos zombies a buscar comida, solo los devolvieron a la realidad, Shinji y Asuka que estaban en la cocina preparándose el desayuno. (Bueno en realidad solo Shinji lo preparaba, mientras Asuka lo picaba por la espalda aun molesta por lo del día anterior) De más está decir que los dos chicos colocaron una cara de furia cuando vieron a Misato y al hombre misterioso, salir del cuarto de la mujer… sin saber nadie que decir, _Shinji _partió con la plática.

-Mmmm huele bien.

-¡No nos dirijas la palabra Hentai!- Contestó Asuka con su acostumbrado acento intimidante.

-¡Asuka no le hables así!- La regañó Misato

-¿Y como quieres que le hable después de lo que sucedió ayer?

Ahí fue cuando Misato recordó la discusión de ayer y como a ella, entre su rabieta, se le habían escapado algunos detalles sobre su quien era el hombre misterioso que tenía a su lado y su relación con él, dejando entrever sabrosos detalles de su identidad.

-Bueno ayer pasaron muchas cosas y…

-…Y dijiste que yo le gustaba a ese hombre.

-Emmm, ¿eso dije?

-Si, yo lo recuerdo muy bien Misato-san, y debo decir que estoy muy preocupado al respecto, no veo bien que un hombre de su edad vaya tras alguien que no pasa los quince, además Asuka es mi novia, por lo que hemos decidido que ese hombre se vaya de nuestra casa.

-Esperen un momento, supongo que les debo una disculpa por todo lo que pasó ayer, pero muchas cosas que dije no son verdad, así que no veo por qué debieran crucificar a _Shinji_ ya que él no ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Eso significa que él no va tras mi novia?

-Significa que estaba muy alterada ayer.- dijo mirando de reojo a Shinji.- y que muchas cosas que dije, pues, no son del todo acertadas; por favor hagan que nada sucedió.

-No podemos hacer eso Misato, al menos yo no, así que quiero que ese hombre salga de nuestra casa ahora.

-_Lo haré, si eso es lo que quieres Asuka, lo haré, pero primero pido que me escuchen._

-Eso es lo que quería oírte decir, desde el principio ambos hemos querido saber quien eres realmente, así empieza a hablar.

_-Shinji_.- le dijo Misato al oido.- ¿Estás seguro de decirles?

-_Tu lo dijiste Misato, es algo inevitable, algún día deberán saberlo y es mejor que sea hoy, no quiero quedar como un pederasta, menos con Asuka_.

-Está bien _Shinji_, no te detendré.

-Bien muchachos, esta es mi historia. La verdad es que mi nombre verdadero, como sabrán no es Gendou sino _Shinji_…

-Eso ya lo sabemos, dinos algo que no sepamos.

-Por favor déjame terminar Asuka.

-No me llames Asuka a secas, para ti es Sōryū-san…

-_Te he llamado toda mi vida Asuka, no cambiaré ahora, solo por una niñería._

-¿Cómo es eso de toda tu vida? Apenas nos conocemos un par de…

-_Asuka, cuando te desmayaste, ¿quién creíste que era?; el hermano perdido de Shinji, su clon… dime que fue lo que viste que te impactó tanto que no pudiste estar de pie._

-Bueno, creí que eras su clon o algo por el estilo, pero eso no viene al caso ahora…

-_Si viene al caso porque TU Shinji y yo somos la misma persona._

-…

-¿De que hablas, acaso me estás diciendo que son uno solo?

-_Lo que quiero decirte es que… mi verdadero nombre es Shinji Ikari y nací el dos mil… la realidad es que yo, vengo del futuro, del 2031 para ser exactos. Vengo a detener el tercer impacto que nosotros no pudimos impedir. En otras palabras tu novio y yo somos la misma persona._

-Eso es… lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida pero aun así…

-Le encuentro sentido.-Dijo Shinji interrumpiendo a su pareja. Misato-san, ¿eso es verdad?-Preguntó Shinji con firmeza en sus palabras.

-Si Shinji, él me lo ha corroborado de muchas formas, no hay duda.

_-Bueno no sé que más decir, Shinji y yo sabemos que no hablamos mucho jeje.- _Río nerviosamente_ Shinji_

-Entonces, ¿vienes del futuro a salvarnos?

-_Vengo a salvar a mi familia, que son ustedes_.

-¿Solo?

_-Era el único que podía y quería hacerlo._

-Aun no puedo creerlo.- decía Asuka mientras daba vueltas alrededor de si misma, hasta que de pronto, llegó lo que todos ya suponían.

PAFF

-¡Oye Asuka que te pasa!

-Como que ¡que me pasa! Pasa que después de haberme quitado mi virginidad me cambiarás por esa vieja.

-Asuka por favor, no delante de Misato.- Decía Shinji rojo como un tomate.

-Claro, no quieres que tu futura "novia" se entere que su pareja no es virgen, ¿no es así?

-Asuka para, es vergonzoso.

-Misato apuesto a que tu Shinji dijo que era virgen.

-¡Asuka basta!

-Ahora que lo pienso, Shinji tú me dijiste que eras virgen.

-_Pero en realidad esa fue mi primera vez, yo jamás te mentiría con eso_.

-Oh! No puedo creerlo, ¿te acostaste con _Shinji_? Yo solo quería corroborar algo…

"_Mierda, caímos en la trampa de esta niña"_

_**Un poco antes en los cuarteles generales de Nerv**_

-Maya, me podrías traer los papeles de las señales que han detectado las magi en las últimas dieciocho horas.

-Claro Senpai.

Lo único que Maya quería en ese momento era decir el nombre de su amada, pero la blonda doctora le había advertido que en el trabajo se le dirigiera como "Doctora" o "Senpai", para evitar más rumores de los que ya habían entre el personal de Nerv.

-"Si tan solo te llamara Ritsuko todos los días sería la mujer más feliz del mundo".- Se decía a si misma Maya mientras iba por los benditos papeles que le había solicitado su persona especial, pero todo quedó en nada cuando un fuerte sonido producido por las alarmas del cuartel, informaba a todos que fueran a sus puestos de combate.

-¡Maya infórmame!- Decía una agitada Ritsuko.

-Senpai está sucediendo lo mismo que la vez pasada, hay una gran cantidad de información y las magi no pueden procesarla.

-Maldición, si esto sigue así las magi se descompondrán otra vez, ¡desactiven la red de búsqueda de datos y apaguen el sistema.

-Pero Senpai si hacemos eso estaremos indefensos contra el ataque de un ángel.

-Lo sé, pero confía en mi juicio Maya.

-Muy bien Doctora, desconectando la red de recepción de datos y apagando el sistema…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando esta vez Doctora Akagi?- Decía Gendou apareciendo frente a todos con aire intimidante.

-Es lo mismo de la última vez Comandante, tuvimos que desconectar las magi para que no se dañaran por segunda vez.

-¿Pudieron registrar algo antes de apagar las computadoras?

-¿Maya?

-Si Doctora, pudimos detectar que el patrón de ondas es mucho más fuerte que la última vez, aunque fueron solo unos segundos de conexión, las magi igualmente quedaron afectadas por la gran onda de información y lo más probable es que las magi de diferentes puntos del planeta también se vieran descompuestas.

-Así que lo que sea que este provocando esto, se está haciendo más fuerte.- Explicó Gendou.

-Así es Señor.

-¿Tienen idea de donde se encuentra el origen del problema?

-Se encuentra en Tokio-3 Señor, de eso no hay duda.

-"Así que cada vez estás más cerca hijo".-Pensó Gendou antes de dirigirse a su sala de reuniones ya que Seele no se quedaría callado ante este problema.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, Seele comentaba lo sucedido a nivel global de esta actividad inusual.

-¿Que es lo que ha sucedido ahora?

-Tal parece que lo que les pasó a las magi de Tokio-3 también les ocurrió al resto de estas computadoras.

-Eso es lo que me temía, ahora realizar nuestros planes se nos hará realmente difícil con el resto de las magi descompuestas.

-Cálmense.- Recomendaba Keele Lorentz.- Es cierto que ahora invadir Nerv usando las magi de distintos puntos del planeta ya no es una opción viable, pero aun podemos usar a las fuerzas armadas para realizar este propósito.

-Esa es una opción muy riesgosa, con las magi de Tokio-3 a punto de estar en funcionamiento al cien por ciento, será muy difícil entrar al Geofrente.

-No subestime la capacidad de mis hombres, ellos harán bien su trabajo.

-Eso espero, para que el plan de complementación humana culmine como ha sido planeado y no de otra forma.

-Bien, al parecer Ikari tiene algo que decirnos.

-Conéctenlo.- Ordenaba Lorentz

Después de decir eso, el monolito de Gendou Ikari se veía para todos los miembros del comité.

-Hasta que al fin ha aparecido Ikari, nos debe una gran explicación.

-La falla mundial de magi es un error que no debe permitirse jamás.

-Eso no es parte de lo que se encarga Nerv, esto es algo que nos ha afectado también ha nosotros.

-Pero al parecer sus magi no han concurrido en ningún fallo después de este incidente.

-Estábamos preparados para algo así, Nerv aprende de sus errores.

-¿Y ya saben que es lo que está haciendo que nuestras computadoras estén cayendo una por una?

-Aun no lo sabemos Señor.

-Pues apresúrese a encontrar la respuesta de este fallo o despídase de su cargo.

-En eso trabajamos todo el tiempo.

-Puede retirarse Ikari, y recuerde que ya está advertido.

En ese instante todos los monolitos de los integrantes de Seele desaparecieron y Gendou quedó solo con Fuyutsuki a su lado.

-Tal parece que aun no lo saben.

-Pero lo sabrán tarde o temprano, pero lo que me molesta es su ignorancia, si llevan mucho tiempo sin saber lo que pasa, mandarán a sus perros a averiguar, y podrían hasta invadir Nerv.

-Lo que me pregunto es por qué el señor Kaji no les ha otorgado la información que nos dio a nosotros.

-Tal vez él también tiene planes al respecto, y hasta ahora eso nos favorece. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es encontrar a mi hijo y hacerlo desaparecer de una buena vez.

-¿Pero como lo encontraremos?

-No te preocupes, él nos encontrará a nosotros.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Residencia Katsuragi:**_

-No estás feliz kinder ahora tienes dos novias.

-Asuka no es así, solo te quiero a ti y mi yo del futuro también es solo que… no entiendo muy bien que es lo que pasa pero tienes mi amor por siempre.

-_Lo mismo digo Misato._

-Bien no se si creerles o no pero al menos todo esto ya está aclarado.

-_Lo mismo digo Misato._

-¿Y entonces kinder mayor, que es lo que harás ahora? Supongo que todo Nerv te está buscando, si es que saben de tu existencia.

-_Lo saben Asuka, por lo mismo ya se muy bien que es lo que haré._

-Si?

_-Le daré en el gusto a mi padre, me entregaré._

-¿QUE?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Perdón por la tardanza pero mi trabajo no da tregua, además tengo seis historias que actualizar, así que, como dice el dicho, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta.


	11. Encarcelación

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Gainax, este fic lo hago solo como forma de esparcimiento, sin fin de lucrar.

**Capítulo 10: Encarcelación**

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y es que el solo hecho de pensarlo era ya una locura.

- ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio _Shinji_?- Preguntó Misato terriblemente preocupada.

-Tal parece que al kinder mayor se le han soltado unos cables.

-Esperen, creo que se a lo que se refiere mi yo adulto.- Decía Shinji viendo al hombre que tenía en frente suyo.

-¿A que se refieren?

-De que solo hay una forma de entrar a los cuarteles generales de Nerv.

-Pero si fuera por eso cualquiera de nosotros podría entrar y hacernos cargo por ti…- Decía Asuka mientras se tomaba la nuca con una mano.

_-No, ninguno podría estar cara a cara con Gendou Ikari más que yo. Además, lo más probable es que ya sospechen de ustedes, ya que si Kaji pudo descubrirme, será cosa de tiempo para que mi padre haga lo mismo. No quiero involucrarlos más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que vayas y hagas esa estupidez, conoces a tu padre ¡sería un suicidio _Shinji_!- Exclamo horrorizada Misato.

_-Estoy al tanto de los riesgos de hacerlo Misato, como también estoy al tanto de los riesgos de no hacerlo, y sinceramente, prefiero ir e intentarlo._

-Nada de lo que diga será capaz de persuadirte ¿eh _Shinji_?

-Tu sabes el por qué.- Le dijo _Shinji_ mirándola a los ojos con mirada penetrante, mientras Shinji y Asuka se miraban el uno al otro desconcertados.

-Lo sé _Shinji_, lo sé muy bien, pero aun así no estoy muy convencida. Además yo tengo otro plan que podría servirte, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién?

-Pues veras…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En una bodega escondida, a las afueras de Tokio-3 se dibujaban dos siluetas que hablaban en baja voz y con un tono serio justo para la ocasión.

-¿Lo tiene?

-Si, pero te costará mucho.

-No importa el precio, solo démelo de una vez.

-No hablaba de dinero, sino de tu vida.

-¿De que habla?

-Si te descubren será el fin, eso debes saberlo.

-Eso no importa, soy alguien prescindible en estos momentos, además una, bueno… una "amiga" me pidió este favor, así que no puedo negarme.

-Pues tu amiga debe tener problemas muy grandes parea pedirte esto como favor.

-Los tiene, además algunos de ellos son causados por mi culpa, así que se lo debo.

-Muy bien, como quieras.- Suspiro una de las siluetas con voz de mujer.- No estoy interesada en tus problemas personales, aunque sería un real desperdicio si murieras.

-Lo sé, las chicas morirían sin mí.

-Hasta en estos momentos no dejas de vanagloriarte Ryouji, aunque debo admitir que eres un galán.

-Jeje gracias por el piropo.

-Bueno he aquí lo que me pediste, me costó mucho conseguirlo, además que tuve que hackear el sistema central de seguridad de la compuertas secundarias de Nerv que por suerte para ti no está monitoreado por Magi o si no nunca lo hubiese obtenido.- Dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba un objeto que Kaji lo tomó como si fuera el cristal más preciado de la tierra.- Pero recuerda, sólo te servirá una vez, no esperes más que eso.

-No se preocupe, mi amiga sabrá como utilizarlo muy bien, si hay alguien que puede manejarlo, es ella.

-Pues bien, ya no hay nada más que manejar aquí, nos vemos, si es que el plan de instrumentalización no se realiza como lo prometiste.

-Eso espero, para que mi cabeza siga pegada a mis hombros… eso espero.

_**Unos momentos antes en la sala de reuniones del comité:**_

-¿Cómo es eso que el nos encontrará?

-Creí que ya lo sospecharías.- Dijo Gendou enseñándole su mano a Fuyutsuki.

-Pues no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

-_Shinji_ probablemente esté buscando a Adán, por lo que de una manera u otra terminará tratando de cazarme. Pero eso es justo lo que lo llevará a su destino confinado en una de las cárceles de Nerv.

-¿Creí que querías matarlo?

-Eso pensaba al principio, pero él tiene más información de la que Nerv y Seele jamás contarán. Lo necesito vivo, para que hable.

-¿Crees que él hable por voluntad propia?

-No veo por qué no, pero si se resiste tendré que usar métodos más eficaces para sacarle la información.

-Veo que no tienes recelo de torturar a tu hijo si fuese necesario.

-Es por un bien mayor Fuyutsuki, ¡lo sabes!

-Si lo sé, es solo que pensaba que Yui no estaría contenta con lo que estás haciendo.

-Ya hablaré con ella si todo sale bien, y tú también podrás hacerlo Fuyutsuki así que no te preocupes por nimiedades y sigamos el plan como lo tenemos previsto.

-Está bien Ikari, "solo por el hecho de querer ver a Yui lo hace oponerse a su propio hijo, ¡que hombre tan desesperado! Bueno de hecho no soy nadie para replicarle, al final de cuentas yo no soy tan diferente de él."

_**Unos momentos antes en la residencia Katsuragi:**_

_-¿Qué? ¿Kaji?_

-Si _Shinji_, en este minuto él es único hombre capaz de ayudarnos.

-_No puedo creerlo, aún confías en ese doble agente_…

-¿Mi Kaji es un doble agente?- Exclamó Asuka al enterarse de la verdad, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Shinji.- Lo siento Shinji, es una vieja costumbre decirle "mi" Kaji.

-No lo entiendes _Shinji_, no es hora de cuestionarse la confianza o la fidelidad de ideas que tengamos los unos con los otros, es hora de actuar, y sé que Kaji no nos traicionará, al menos no a mí.

-_Eres muy crédula si sigues apoyando a ese hombre._

-Y tú eres muy ingenuo si crees que podrás realizar todos tus planes sólo. _Shinji_ creí que con los años habías podido confiar en los demás…

-_Es por gente como él que nunca familiaricé realmente con las personas, es un timador_.

-Kaji no es ningún timador.- Salió a su defensa Asuka.- No sé por qué hablas tan mal de él, pero yo sé que lo conozco mejor que tú y puedo decirte que el jamás le mentiría alguien que aprecie.

-También pienso lo mismo.- Ahora era el turno de Shinji para la defensa de Ryouji.- He hablado poco con él, pero se nota que es una persona amigable y en la que puedes confiar; tal vez sea un doble agente, pero eso no significa que traicione a todas las personas, especialmente, como dijo Asuka, a alguien que estime.

-_He ahí el dilema, él no me tiene estima_…

-Pero a mi sí.- Reclamó Misato enérgicamente.- Él ya me dijo una que me amaba, por lo que no me traicionará de eso estoy segura.

_-Bien, tal parece que están todos de su parte…-_ Dijo _Shinji_ frunciendo el ceño.- _Y bien Misato, ¿cual es tu plan maestro?_

-Pedirle que consiga una ID falsa por nosotros.

-¿Es que no basta con las que ya tenemos Misato?- Preguntó inocentemente Shinji

-Baka Shinji, es que no has estado poniendo atención.- Le recriminó Asuka acompañado con un golpe en la cabeza.- Tu padre ya sospecha de nosotros, tal ves por eso Misato requiere de un identificación falsa.

-Eso es correcto Asuka, necesitamos una ID de las mazmorras de Nerv.

-_Pero para eso Kaji tendría que hackear la computadora principal de Nerv, que son las mismísimas Magi, ni siquiera el mejor hacker del mundo podría lograrlo._

-Ya deberías saber que los contactos de Kaji son de lo mejor, así que no debes subestimarlos, además las computadoras que rigen el funcionamiento de las puertas secundarias del Geofrente son las que están en la parte antigua del laboratorio de investigación, es material anterior al segundo impacto, así que será relativamente fácil de manipular.

_-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer con esa ID?_

-Je, esto te encantará.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era ya Jueves por la tarde, y un grupo de tres personas se apresuraba a entrar a las instalaciones de Nerv, para cumplir con su trabajo habitual de Mayor de operaciones y pilotos Eva, por lo que ingresaron por la entrada principal deslizando sus acostumbradas tarjetas de identificación por la ranura de torniquete dejándolos pasar sin problemas mientras eran observado atentamente por las cámaras de seguridad del pórtico.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos llegaron a la escalera, la cual los llevó dentro de la gigantesca pirámide en donde se separaron para ir a los lugares indicados para cada uno de ellos. Misato se dirigió a la oficina de Ritsuko, para disculparse por todos los días que había faltado al trabajo, mientras los otros dos jóvenes fueron hacia la jaula de los Evangelion para testear sus armónicos y niveles de sincronización. No importa como lo viera alguien de fuera solo vería un día de rutina en Nerv, pero eso no era así del todo, ya que había un intruso en los ductos de ventilación que se disponía a ingresar de mala manera a los cuarteles generales de Nerv.

_-"Espero seguir recordando como entrar por aquí, jeje recuerdo como Asuka se perdió en estos laberintos… bueno, al menos yo tengo un mapa".-_ Pensaba _Shinji_ mientras se arrastraba por las tuberías de ventilación, que conectaban todo Nerv, recordando como Rei, Asuka y él se las habían apañado para poder entrar a los cuarteles por esos conductos.

_-"Misato dijo que esta parte no era vigilada, pero no debo confiarme demasiado, mi padre no es tan estúpido como para dejar una entrada sin vigilancia"._

Después de recorrer ciertos pasillos conocidos y otros sin conocer, llegó a un punto donde señalaba la antigua construcción del lugar que no tenía cámaras de vigilancia, por lo que _Shinji_ se alivió un poco antes de retomar su camino.

_-"Muy bien si sigo por la derecha llegaré al laboratorio antiguo".-_ Pensó mientras se subía de nuevo a uno de los incómodos ductos que lo llevarían a destino.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó al lugar previsto por el mapa, cayendo de pie al suelo, en el laboratorio abandonado, cuya única máquina funcional en ese momento era una vieja computadora que controlaba las puertas secundarias del Geofrente.

_-"Así que esa es la computadora que me dejará vivir"-_ Pensó para sus adentros _Shinji _mientras caminaba hacia la salida del laboratorio para mezclarse con la población trabajadora de Nerv. No hay que decir que _Shinji_, llevaba puesto el uniforme típico de la organización y unos lentes que hacían que su presencia pasara desapercibida, al momento que caminaba por los pasillos de los cuarteles hacia una sola dirección: la oficina de su padre, que seguramente estuviera custodiada por algunos guardias pero el sabría como deshacerse de ellos. Bajó por un elevador hasta el piso adecuado, y al llegar se dispuso a caminar hacia su objetivo, pero justamente fue interceptado por un guardia que custodiaba la entrada a su destino.

-¡Oye! El personal de rango C no puede estar aquí, retírate de inmediato.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de piso.- Decía _Shinji_ mientras daba media vuelta; en ese minuto rápidamente desenfundó una pistola con una pequeña mira láser, cortesía de Misato, y le apuntó justo a la frente al guardia quien estaba también por sacar su arma, pero que fue detenido velozmente por el hombre del futuro.

_-Ahora, pon tu arma en el piso si no quieres que te vuele los sesos de un disparo._

-No seas idiota, este lugar está rodeado de guardias te descubrirían de inmediato si das un disparo.- Decía el hombre mientras dejaba su arma en el suelo.

_-Entonces seré más precavido.- _Diciendo esto, puso un silenciador en la pistola, sin dejar de apuntar en la frente al guardia quien palideció ante este hecho.- _Ahora abre la puerta._

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado con esa cosa, no se te vaya a disparar.- Rogaba el guardia, mientras se daba media vuelta para abrir la oficina del comandante. Lo que no previó _Shinji _es que el guardia tenía dos armas en vez de una, la cual sacó en un movimiento rápido, pero no lo suficiente para sorprender a _Shinji_, quien se lanzó al piso cubriéndose con una de las puertas del cuarto contiguo al de Gendou que, para suerte para él, estaba abierta. Luego se escucharon unos tenues silbidos en el aire mientras la puerta era acribillada por las balas del arma del guardia, que también tenía silenciador. Después de unos cuantos disparos por parte del guardia, éste se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta metálica apuntando siempre donde se había refugiado _Shinji_, el cual en un momento de desesperación dio tres disparos acertados que dieron de lleno en las bisagras de su improvisada protección haciendo que esta le sirviera de escudo, mientras corría hacia el guardia sujetándola la puerta por detrás haciendo que el éste siguiera disparando hasta quedarse sin balas, momento que _Shinji_ aprovechó para lanzarle su escudo al cuerpo, y tirándolo al piso. Cuando vio a su atacante desarmado en el suelo, _Shinji_ le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó directo al mundo de los sueños.

_-"Fiuu eso estuvo cerca, casi me matan".-_ Dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba del bolsillo del guardia su ID y se disponía a abrir la puerta de la oficina de Gendou.- _"Pero al menos ya no tengo más obstáculos…"_

Obtenida ya la tarjeta de identificación con la cual podría abrir esa puerta que lo conduciría directamente hacia su padre, _Shinji_ la deslizó por la ranura de la compuerta la que se abrió en un instante, revelando a Gendou sentado, viendo directamente hacia su hijo en su típica pose con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

-Ya era hora de que te presentaras, _Shinji._

_-¿Así que me esperabas?_

-La entrada a mi oficina generalmente está custodiada por cuatro agentes calificados de Nerv, ¿por qué crees que hoy solo había uno?

_-"No puede ser…"_

-En ese instante _Shinji_ pudo escuchar como los pasos de una decena de hombres se acercaban rápidamente hasta él, por eso en un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de Gendou apuntándole con su arma en la cabeza mientras esperaba a la multitud de guardias que se acercaban urgentemente.

-_¿Así que ya sabías mis planes desgraciado? Pero esto te saldrá caro lo prometo..._

-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir hijo.

_-¿Como la que le hiciste a mi madre cuando se casaron? ¿Qué cuidarías de ella en las buenas y en las malas?_

Al oír a _Shinji_ sacando el tema de su madre, Gendou frunció el ceño con expresa rabia, y es que si algo enojaba realmente al Comandante Ikari es que sacaran a Yui en sus conversaciones.

-Tu madre, es la persona que más amo, por eso el hecho de mis planes…

_-¡Tú jamás has amado a nadie, y tus planes sólo acarrearan muerte y desesperanza, no es lo que mi madre hubiese deseado!_

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No sabes cuanto he anhelado ver a Yui otra vez, así que no hables estupideces!

_-Calla, maldito perro_.- Decía _Shinji_ con frustración al ver que su padre no cambiaría de idea, enterrándole su pistola en la sien, mientras que los guardias ya habían aparecido frente a ellos.

-¡Señor Ikari!- Decían los perros de Nerv, mientras le apuntaban a _Shinji._

-¡Guardias saquen a este hombre de mi oficina rápido!

En ese momento _Shinji_ se escudó detrás de su padre, el cual sonrió de forma irónica.

-Pero él lo está usando como escudo Señor…

-No se preocupen, él no tiene las agallas como para dispararme.

_-¿Quieres apostar papito?_

-No lo harás hasta que te diga donde tengo a Adán ¿No es así, hijito?

_-Maldito seas…_

-¡Guardias, no se preocupen por mí, sólo saquen a este pedazo de basura fuera de mi oficina, RÁPIDO!

-Entendido Señor.

-En ese instante, todos los guardias que formaban un escuadrón de una decena de hombres, entraron al cuarto de Gendou y, como él se los había ordenado, no se preocuparon por su seguridad, sino que fueron directamente donde se encontraba _Shinji_ él cual no opuso resistencia, dejando caer su arma al suelo. Para mala suerte de él, eso no era suficiente para contentar a los guardias de Gendou, quienes lo golpearon en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente en el acto; para cuando despertó solo pudo enterarse de que se encontraba sólo, en una celda Dios sabe donde quedase, y con un dolor de cabeza de aquellos.

_-Pero que les pasa a esos perros, ¿que tienen en la cabeza? Ya había dejado mi pistola, no tenían por qué haberme golpeado así de fuerte._

Mientras _Shinji_ rumiaba su mala suerte, Misato estaba charlando con Ritsuko sobre su "resfrío" que la tenía aun un poco constipada, justo cuando dos guardias se le acercaron por detrás y, agarrando sus manos le dijeron:

-Mayor Misato Katsuragi, estas detenida por sospecha de traición a Nerv, por favor acompáñenos tranquilamente.

-Oigan esperen ¿qué hacen, por traición dijeron? Yo no he hecho nada…

-Hey guardias.- Reclamó Ritsuko.- Por si no lo sabían La Mayor tiene al menos el derecho a defenderse.

-No se entrometa, son ordenes directas del Comandante Ikari.

-¿Del Comandante? Pero… ¿qué has hecho ahora Misato?

-No lo sé, y ¡ya suéltenme! Iré por mi propio pie no tienen por qué esposarme.

-Está bien sólo porque es Usted, pero en la celda no habrá más privilegios, ¿entendido? Pero primero que todo Katsuragi-san deje su arma y su placa de identificación en la mesa.

-Muy bien, además no he hecho nada para que me traten así, por lo que no les temo. Disculpa Rit-chan, nos veremos en un rato más cuando estos tipos aprendan unas cuantas lecciones de cómo tratar a una dama.- Dijo Misato dejando sus más valiosas pertenencias en la mesita de Ritsuko antes de ser llevada ante el Comandante en persona, él cual la estaba esperando con ansia.

-Por fin la veo en el trabajo, Mayor. Creo que había dicho que tenía un resfrío…

-No es nada importante Comandante, ya estoy mejor.

-Eso espero, por su bien ya que en las cárceles subterráneas no habrá ningún médico que pueda atenderla.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Así que es cierto eso de que me acusan de traición?

-¿Reconoce esto Señorita Katsuragi? Es una H&K USP .45 modificada con silenciador. Un arma alemana muy eficaz, especialmente si es diseñada para funcionarios de alto cargo de Nerv. Me pregunto… ¿por qué el intruso de esta tarde tenía una de estas en su poder?

-No lo sé señor.

-Entonces seré más directo en mis preguntas, cuando su rango subió al de Mayor su arma fue cambiada a una Desert Eagle, entonces, ¿donde quedó su arma principal, que casualmente tiene el mismo número de serie que esta pistola?

-Yo…- "No lo sé" quiso decir la mujer, pero el miedo que sentía en ese instante fue más grande y calló su garganta, y es que tener al mismísimo Comandante interrogándola era suficiente para asustarla, ya que podía ser ejecutada ahí mismo si el hombre lo ordenaba.

-¡Usted qué! ¿Acaso va a seguir negando que le entregó está pistola a mi hijo para que me apuntara en la sien?

-Yo, no sé de que me está hablando.

-Muy bien, ¡Guardias, encarcelen a esta mujer en la sección c-23 hasta nuevo aviso! Y no olviden también apresar al Señor Shinji Ikari y a la Señorita Asuka Langley, bajo los mismos cargos.

-¡No! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-En el futuro mi hijo es un traidor, por qué no pensar que también lo es en el presente, además no quiero correr riesgos con esa niña Soryu así que mejor que esté presos a que me muerdan la mano cuando esté distraído.

-Señor, admito mi culpa, pero déjenlos en paz…

-¡Llévensela es que no me oyeron!

-Si Señor.

Para mala suerte de Misato, no pudo hacer cambiar de parecer a Gendou para que dejara en paz a los chicos, y así evitar su encarcelación, ya que el apreso de los elegidos no estaba entre sus planes, por lo que ya tenía que corregir sus pasos ha seguir si quería que todo saliera como ella lo había previsto. Mientras tanto una docena de guardias se dirigían armados con metralletas a la jaula de los Evas en donde le "pidieron" a Maya, la cual estaba de turno esa vez, que sacara a los elegidos de sus Evangelion. Una vez afuera estos fueron llevados a otra celda para ser encarcelados igual que _Shinji_ y Misato.

-Parece que mi padre no escatimó en refuerzos para detenernos.- Le dijo Shinji a Asuka en su prisión compartida.

-Realmente te odia ¿no crees Shinji?

-Si ya lo sabía, pero al que más debe odiar en este minuto es a mi otro yo, no quiero ni pensar en que le debe estar haciendo en este minuto.

_**En ese minuto en la sección e-14:**_

-¡Responde infeliz, de donde vienes!

-_No lo haré.-_ Dijo _Shinji_ ganándose un golpe en el rostro, el cual le dejo sangrando la comisura de los labios.

-Déjenlo, creo que no hablará por ahora.

-Si Comandante.

-_Shinji_ si no hablas quedarás de una forma que ni siquiera tu yo presente podrá reconocerte.

-Vete al diablo viejo, no diré nada.

-Mmmh, tal parece que hoy no estas dispuesto a cooperar, quizás mañana estés con más ánimo, ¡ustedes dos!

-Si señor.

-Golpéenlo un poco más y luego lo dejan en confinamiento solitario hasta mañana, y asegúrense de dejarlo durmiendo, no quiero que se escape.

-Confíe en nosotros Señor, no habrá ningún problema.

-No lo subestimen, entró por sus propios medios aquí y dejó en el hospital a uno de mis incompetentes hombres, así que recuerden mis palabras si no quieren irse a una celda igual que él.

-Roger.

A la mañana siguiente Gendou bajó a las cárceles subterráneas a primera hora para seguir el interrogatorio a su hijo, el cual aun seguía inquebrantable con su secreto.

-Bien hijo, dime ¿de que año exactamente vienes?

-_Te lo dije ayer viejo de mierda, no te diré nada_.

-Ustedes dos, ya saben que hacer.

Al decir esto los dos carceleros de _Shinji_ metieron su cabeza a una cubeta con agua, mientras le sostenían, así estuvieron un par de minutos antes de que Gendou diera la orden de dejarlo respirar.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora?

-_No importa cuanto me tortures jamás tendrás una palabra de mí._

-Realmente haces que me enoje, te diré una cosa, ahora mismo tengo a tu otro yo a Soryu y a Katsuragi encerradas con un guardia armado en cada puerta, Solo tengo que dar la orden y ejecutarán a uno de ellos; por supuesto no soy lo tan imbécil para matar a tu yo presente en este momento, porque podría provocar un daño enorme en el espacio-tiempo, pero créeme, me estás tentando de una manera que no sabes…

_-¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver, esto es entre tú y yo! En mi tiempo era Capitán, tú eres Comandante, ambos somos soldados, ¿es que no tienes honor?_

-¿Honor? Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ver a Yui otra vez así que dime… a quien elimino primero.

_-¡NO TE DIRÉ NADA!_

-Ya se, apuesto a que quieres ver a Asuka muerta, ella siempre te insultaba y golpeaba, la quieres ver muerta ¿no es así? Y que tal si traigo también a tu otro yo para que vea como le vuelo los sesos…

-_Maldito bastardo…_

-El bastardo aquí eres tú que no se te olvide, ¡guardias! ¡Llamen a sus colegas de allá arriba y díganles que traigan a Soryu y a Ikari ahora mismo! Tendremos un poco de diversión.

Poco después Shinji y Asuka estaban frente al hombre futurista; la imagen era horrible, _Shinji_ estaba sentado, con las manos amarradas en alambre de púas mojado y empapado en sangre, claramente lo habían torturado hasta más no poder.

-Parece que no pudieron sacarle información Asuka, por eso nos trajeron aquí.

-Shinji, me avergüenza decirlo pero, tengo miedo.

-Yo igual Asuka, mis rodillas tiemblan.

-Cállense.- Ordenó uno de los guardias.

-Y bien señor del futuro… veamos el espectáculo llamado "cómo volarle los sesos a la señorita Soryu".

-¡NO!- Gritó Shinji al ver como arrodillaban a la fuerza a Asuka y le apuntaban la cabeza. Como respuesta a ésta reacción, los guardias le golpearon el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Que hará señor venido del futuro?

-_No te diré nada, ¡NADA!_

-¡Guardia!- Gritó Gendou haciendo que el guardia le sacara el seguro a la ametralladora que tenía consigo.

-Asuka, t-te amo.- Consiguió decir el muchacho entre lágrimas.

-Shinji.- Dijo Asuka llorando.- A mi también me tiemblan las rodillas jeje.

-¡Oh, que escena! Una declaración de amor justo cuando la señorita va a morir, no es eso tierno _Shinji_.

-E-está bien, Gendou, te diré lo que sé, solo… solo déjalos en paz por favor.

-Así me gusta hijo.

En ese preciso momento las alarmas del cuartel comenzaron a sonar por todos lados, haciendo que los guardias se estremecieran por un momento.

-¡Maldita sea que es lo que pasa esta vez! Ah supongo que tendré que ir arriba a averiguar, devuelvan a la pareja de tórtolos a su celda, y vigilen bien a éste.

-Si señor.

Unos momentos después Gendou se encontraba en la sala de operaciones donde todos se encontraban en sus puestos de combate. Puesto que Misato estaba encarcelada, Ritsuko fue la que le dio las noticias a Gendou.

-Espero que sea algo importante Doctora, estaba algo ocupado.

-Es lo de siempre Comandante, una gran ola de información se desató hace unos minutos, tuvimos que desconectar las Magi para que no se estropearan otra vez.

-"¿Otra vez?" ¿Hace cuanto que sucedió esto, Doctora?

-Hace seis minutos Señor.

-"Eso fue justo cuando los dos Shinji se encontraron… jaja ahora entiendo todo."

-Muy bien Doctora, haga el procedimiento de rutina, como dije yo estoy algo ocupado.

_**Un poco antes en la sección c-23:**_

-Misato se movía tal tigre encerrado en su celda, pensando como sacar a su _Shinji _y a los chicos de todo este embrollo, justo cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, lo cual desconcertó al guardia que la tenía prisionera, tiempo justo para desatar su plan de respaldo el cual estaba por improvisar.

-Hey, ¿es un ángel quién nos ataca?

-No lo sé.- Respondió nervioso el carcelero

-Pues pregunta por radio.

-Si eso haré.

Mientras el guardia estaba ocupado preguntando por radio que es lo que pasaba y con el ruido de las sirenas todavía en el aire, Misato sacó de su brasier la ID falsa de las mazmorras de Nerv la cual le había pedido a Kaji que fabricara, y abrió su celda, para luego golpear lo suficientemente fuerte en la nuca al guardia para dejarlo inconciente.

-"Que bien que no me registraron, o si no todo este plan se hubiese ido al cuerno".- Pensó mientras corría hasta uno de los elevadores más cercanos el cual la llevó hasta la sección A donde se encontraba todo el personal combatiente, luego se dirigió a la oficina de Ritsuko donde por suerte encontró su ID y su arma todavía en la mesita, las cuales cogió y guardó para usarlas después.

-"Ahora debo encontrar a _Shinji_, deben tenerlo en la sección e, que es la más profunda".

Después de formular sus teorías de donde podría estar su amado, corrió hacia el elevador el cual la llevó directamente a la sección e, la cual extrañamente estaba sin vigilancia.

-"Debe ser por la alarma, todos fueron a sus puestos de batalla".- Luego de pensar para sus adentros comenzó a buscar por las quince celdas que habían en ese piso, encontrando solo a dos guardias refugiando la celda e-14, quienes tenían poderosas armas de fuego, lo que hizo retroceder a Misato, para idear un plan para liberar a _Shinji_; como no se le ocurrió ninguno, solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en situaciones desesperadas… improvisar, y de un saltó corrió hacia los hombres que se sorprendieron al verla y comenzaron a disparar, pero como éstos solo fueron entrenados con pistolas y no con metralletas no pudieron darle al objetivo, el cual se movía velozmente con una Desert Eagle en sus manos la cual utilizó sin remordimientos asestándoles un certero disparo en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, los cuales cayeron muertos al instante.

-_Shinji… _¡_Shinji_! Por Dios que te han hecho.

_-Solo me torturaron un poco Misato nada de que preocuparse, por cierto te demoraste en llegar._

-Es que estaba lidiando con unos cuantos reajustes a mi plan principal, ya que también tomaron presos a Shinji y Asuka.

_-Lo sé, ellos estuvieron aquí, pero no te preocupes deben estar a salvo en alguna de las mazmorras, no les harán daño por ahora. ¿Ahora si no fuese mucha molestia podrías sacarme de aquí?_

-Con mucho gusto amor.- Dijo Misato, utilizando su ID para liberar a su enamorado, pero para desgracia de ambos, la tarjeta no funcionaba.

-¿¡Que diablos pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?

_-¿Esa es la que te dio Kaji?_

-No, es la mía, la de Kaji sólo puede funcionar una vez.

_-Entonces eso quiere decir que estoy frito, Misato, ve tras Shinji y Asuka déjame aquí, trata de liberarlos de alguna forma, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, mi padre llegará pronto con refuerzos, si te ve te matará, corre._

-Hágalo Mayor, corra por sus protegidos, yo me haré cargo de _Shinji._

-_Shinji_ y Misato se congelaron al oír esa voz, pero para suerte de ellos, era un amigo.

-Señor Fuyutsuki, ¿que hace aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, vengo a liberar a _Shinji_. Por cierto su tarjeta ya no puede funcionar porque Gendou sospechaba que podría escaparse, por lo que canceló todos los usos de esa ID.

-Ese desgraciado… ¿Pero realmente puede sacar a _Shinji _de ahí?

-Claro, tengo mi tarjeta de identificación que es una llave maestra de todas las puertas del Geofrente.- Dijo Fuyutsuki mientras abría la celda de _Shinji_.

_-¿Por qué lo hace?_

-Hace mucho conocí a tu madre, ella no querría esto para su hijo ni para la humanidad…

-_Gracias, ahora huya mientras pueda, antes de que regrese mi padre._

-No lo haré hasta asegurarme que el otro Shinji está sano y salvo, Mayor Katsuragi aquí tiene mi ID, sus protegidos están en la celda b-12, custodiados por dos agentes igual de ineptos que estos dos, así que no será problema para usted liberarlos.

-Muchas gracias Señor Fuyutsuki.

-Bien apresurémonos a salir de aquí

Diciendo esto, los tres se apresuraron a salir de ahí para ir a salvar a los protegidos de Misato, por uno de lo elevadores de ese piso. Justo cuando subían por uno de los ascensores, por otro bajaba Gendou con cuatro de sus soldados quienes se sorprendieron al ver a dos de sus hombres muertos en el piso y el prisionero desaparecido.

-Mierda, les dije a eso tipos que no subestimaran a mi hijo, ahora tienen lo que se merecen. ¡Ustedes llamen por radio a los guardias de la celda b-12! ¡Díganles que estén preparados…!

En ese minuto, otra vez las alarmas comenzaron a sonar violentamente por todo el Geofrente, el cual llamaba a todos los combatientes a sus puestos de batalla.

-¡Ahora que mierda pasa! ¡Averigüen por radio, rápido!

-Señor, hay una emergencia…

-Si me dices que son las malditas Magi otra vez, le daré un escarmiento a esa perra de Ritsuko.

-No Señor, esta vez es diferente, nos están atacando.

-Mierda.- Contestó Gendou dirigiéndose otra vez al elevador.- ¿Es un ángel?

-No, son… ¡las fuerzas armadas! Ya han invadido hasta el sector A-08, ¡están ejecutando a los no combatientes!

-Ya veo, Seele… adelantó sus planes. Todos vayan a sus puestos de combate, ¡resguarden la sala de control!

-Señor, ¿que pasa con su hijo?

-¿Mi hijo?- Preguntó Gendou mientras le robaba su Beretta a uno de sus guardias.- De mi hijo me encargo yo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno chicos, he aquí el décimo capítulo, que al menos para mí fue el más divertido de hacer, y también el que contiene más escenas de acción, ojala les haya gustado ¡y comenten que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina! Ahora a contestar algunos reviews…

Loco77: Yo también me confundo a veces, la trama me supera xD, espero que con éste cap y con el que viene se desenreden las fibras que están enredando este fic, espero que lo sigas.

-Zeromtk: Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta este punto, los rollos amorosos se estancarán por un rato, ya que ahora viene la parte de "acción" así que no esperes escenitas de celos jeje.

Loquin: Otro fiel lector de este enredado fic como tú lo has dicho, espero que aguantes un poco hasta el final, que como dije está muy cerca.

DragFire: Gracias por tu comentario, el que cada Shinji tuviera una pareja distinta es lo que me motivó desde un principio a escribir este fic, es que me encantan los Harem jeje pero no le digas a nadie. Por otro lado traté de ser lo más descriptivo posible con los pensamientos de los personajes, aunque creo que no me salió, yo soy más de diálogo.

Fero: Gracias por elegir mi fic para leerlo, es el primero que escribí y probablemente el primero que termine, por lo que me gustaría que lo sigas hasta el final, en cuanto al timeline, ni yo mismo sé en donde ubicar la historia, así que tendrás que imaginártela como la escribí, no tan apegada al anime.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¡espero sus comentarios!


End file.
